Pokemon Ranger Shadow's of Almia Ranger school
by Demon4life2014
Summary: Kate is new to the Ranger school but she's quick to make a few friends on her first day, but also possibly an admirer. We're going to follow our favorite Ranger's for a while. Not a good summery and name may change soon.
1. Welcome to Ranger School!

**Greetings readers! This is my first story for the Pokemon area of Fanfict so I hope you enjoy. I'm a big VatonageShipper so this story's of course going to have a lot of that! I'm also an Obliviashipper so look out for a story that has to do with that! Anyways I hope you enjoy this and please do me a favor and review afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon franchise.**

* * *

Three...

Two...

One...

Capture on!

Kate began with out hesitation. She used her school Capture styler to loop around the Pikachu quickly, her movements with her green styler being mimicked by the capture disk. Before she new it then, the capture was complete.

"Hehehe." A man in a blue uniform said once Pikachu ran behind him. "Impressive. My name is Kaplan. You are now a member of our secret army, The Inscrutable Team school." Kaplan said with a grin. "As proof of your membership, you are conferred the school styler you just used. Together we shall rule the world!" Kaplan finished with an evil laugh.

The door to the room opened suddenly. "Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan!" A brunette women said as she walked in and stood next to Kate. "Please don't scare my students with performance like that." Ms. April said sternly to the man.

"Heh sorry. The timing was just too perfect." Kaplan said with a sheepish grin. " Anyways, congratulations! You have passed the Ranger school entrance exam with flying colors! That capture really was quiet impressive." Kaplan said happily to Kate.

"Congratulations! You've been accepted. Starting today, you are officially a student of the Ranger school." Ms. April stated happily with a big smile. "I'm Ms. April. I'm your class teacher. I'm pleased to meet you." Ms. April greeted. "I'll show you to our class." Ms. April added.

Ms. April began to walk towards the door and Kate followed right behind her. She led Kate inside the school to her class and asked her to wait outside the door for a few minutes before going in. "I'm so glad I got in!" Kate said excitedly to herself once Ms. April was inside the room.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting class. And good morning!" Ms. April said cheerily to the class.

"Good morning!" The class said back to Ms. April happily.

"Now today we have a new student for our class." Ms. April informed the class.

Everybody began chattering then. "Is it a boy? Or a girl?" One boy asked.

"Is the new student cool? Cute? Or like a celebrity?" A female student asked from the other side of the room.

"Okay that's enough. You can see for yourself. Here's our latest classmate. Come on in!" Ms. April called back to Kate.

The door opened and closed as Kate entered the room. She walked nervously up to Ms. April's desk but stayed silent.

"Our new student came alone to our Almia Region to become a Pokemon ranger." Ms. April stated to her class. "Oh yes, you should introduce yourself to the class rather than me." Ms. April said as she turned to Kate.

"My Name is Kate. I came from the Fiore region. I want to be a ranger. My favorite Pokemon are Riolu, Manaphy, and Starly." Kate stated to the class nervously.

"Kate scored extremely well on the exam." Ms. April stated when Kate was done. "Keith stop grinning like that." Ms. April stated to the spiky haired boy in the front of her class. "Anyways let's get you seated. You can have the seat next to Keith." Ms. April said indicating the seat. Kate went and sat down quickly.

"She's kind of cute actually." Keith said quietly to himself as he glanced over at the new girl.

"That's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students, people whom I can take pride in teaching." Ms. April said with a grin at the class. "Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!" Ms. April stated happily.

"Yeah!" The class agreed cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free-study class. I'll be in the staff room." Ms. April said before walking out of the classroom. Everyone quickly crowded around Kate.

"Hey new kid, how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour or two?" Keith questioned with a smirk at Kate.

"Stop being a show off Keith. My names Rythmi. I'm not here to be a ranger. I'm here to be an Operator." Rythmi stated with a grin.

"I'm Kellyn. I'm here to be a ranger too." A boy who was standing in front of Kate's desk greeted with a warm smile. "I came from Fiore too by the way." Kellyn added.

"I'm Keith. I'm gonna be a top ranger one day. My favorite Pokemon are Buizel, Granbull, and Aggron." Keith stated proudly to Kate.

"Stop trying to act cool Keith. It's not working. Come on I'll show you around the school." Rythmi said before heading for the door.

"I'll help then." Kellyn said as he followed beside Kate.

"Alright." Kate said simply to the tour. Rythmi led Kate out of the room and across the hall to the nest room.

"Hello Mr. Kincaid. Sorry to disrupt but I'm giving the new student a tour of the school." Rythmi explained to the blonde haired man with weird hair.

"Alright. I've got one thing to say though. No running in the halls!" Mr. Kincaid said sternly.

"We know sir. Bye." Kellyn said before practically pulling the two girls from the room.

"He's a little too uptight." Rythmi stated once the three were out of the room.

"I noticed." Kate said with a chuckle.

"Be glad we have Ms. April. She's nice and only get's mad when someone, Keith, falls asleep during class. Or pulls pranks." Kellyn explained with a grin.

"Yep. Now onto the library." Rythmi said before beginning to lead Kate towards the library quickly.

"Also known as Keith's nap room." Kellyn added before they walked into the library.

"That guy back there is Isaac. He's probably the smartest student here." Rythmi stated as she looked around. "Now let's move on upstairs." Rythmi said cheerily.

"What's upstairs?" Kate questioned the two.

"Our dorms and where we can just hang out." Kellyn stated as they all exited the library and headed for the stairwell. The three headed upstairs and into the dorm area.

"Boy's rooms are on the right, ours are on the left." Rythmi stated before walking over to the long, leather couches that were in the area.

Kate walked over as well and sat down.

"What did you do Rythmi? Take the new kid for a tour around the whole region?" Keith questioned as he walked out of the boys dorm room and over to the trio.

"No we weren't even that long." Rythmi retorted at Keith. "Kate it would be best if you just ignored Keith, just to let you know." Rythmi informed Kate quickly.

"Why because I've got a sense of humor?" Keith asked as he sat down on the couch as well.

"No because you can be very annoying most of the time." Rythmi replied quickly. A bell rang a second later. "Oh now we're allowed outside." Rythmi informed Kate.

"I'll do this then. Come on Kate." Keith said as he got up from the couch and started for the stairs. Kate reluctantly followed after Keith.

"Should we go follow them to make sure Keith doesn't try and kill Kate or something of that nature?" Kellyn asked Rythmi quietly.

"He won't do anything. If he does I'll kill him." Rythmi said with a smirk at Kellyn which reassured him easily.

Keith quickly led Kate outside and into the courtyard. "Alright this is the courtyard new kid." Keith said simply.

"My name is Kate, not new kid." Kate stated to the spiky haired boy.

"Yeah okay." Keith said, obviously not paying attention. "That over there is the Training building. I'm sure you'll be needing it." Keith said with a smirk.

Kate just rolled her eyes at the show-off of a Ranger-in-training.

"Now I'll show you to Ascension Square." Keith said before starting off again.

Kate was tempted to just walk away but followed anyways.

"Alright this is where we have our outdoor classes." Keith said once he stopped in the middle of the square. "That's about it then." Keith finished before he noticed Rythmi and Kellyn coming towards them.

"Good you didn't kill her." Rythmi said as she reached the two.

"No I didn't kill her. How could I when there's nothing here, not that I would want to." Keith stated to Rythmi, obviously annoyed.

"Anyways," Rythmi started, ignoring Keith's comment. "That's the end of the tour, if Keith actually showed you all the other places." Rythmi stated as she glanced at Rythmi.

"Why does she always have to knock me down? Why not you?" Keith questioned Kellyn.

"Because I'm not annoying most of the time." Kellyn replied with a grin.

"I am not annoying all of the time. I've just got a sense of humor, unlike most of you." Keith stated to Kellyn.

"It was good getting to know you Kate. Hopefully we get to stay friends for the rest of our time here at the school." Rythmi chirped happily.

"Hey don't be friends with her. Be friends with me." Keith said as he butted into the conversation.

The school bell rang then as the four looked back towards the school.

"There goes the bell. We better get back to class now. But, boy, oh boy, Keith, aren't you the slick one." Rythmi said with a chuckle before she started to head back towards the school.

Later after class

Kate and Rythmi left the classroom and went upstairs to the girls dorm to get away from the boys for a bit. "So did you enjoy today then?" Rythmi questioned Kate.

"Yeah it was fun." Kate said as she sat down on her bed.

"Even when you had to deal with Keith?" Rythmi questioned the brunette as she sat down on the bed opposite Kate's.

"It wasn't so bad I guess. You and Kellyn made it sound like it would be a lot worse." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah well he wasn't so bad today as he usually is then." Rythmi stated before she heard a knock at the door.

"Are you two hiding from me in there?" Kellyn called through the door.

"It's girl time Kellyn. Go away." Kate called back to Kellyn before turning back to Rythmi. She then noticed Rythmi was staring off into space. "Hello? Rythmi!" Kate said as she waved her hand in front of Rythmi's eyes.

"Huh? What?" Rythmi questioned as she looked around.

"What were you daydreaming?" Kate questioned with a chuckle.

"No." Rythmi replied quickly.

"You so were. You just stared off after Kellyn called to us through the door." Kate said before she noticed Rythmi's face turn red at the mention of Kellyn. "You like Kellyn, don't you?" Kate questioned quickly.

"Shh! He could still be listening!" Rythmi said as she got up quickly and went over to the door.

"Oh my god you do like him!" Kate chirped cheerily to her new friend.

"Alright I do now stop yelling it!" Rythmi snapped at Kate as she sat down on her own bed again.

"How long have you liked him? Does he know?" Kate questioned the blonde quickly.

"For a while and no. Don't tell him either!" Rythmi stated hastily.

"Don't worry I won't." Kate assured the worried Operator-in-training.

**Boy's dorm**

"The girls are having some girl time right now." Kellyn said to Keith as he walked back into the dorm room.

Keith was laying on his bed with a comic in his hands. "I want to know this why?" Keith questioned before sitting up.

"Because we're friends with them. You can be really mean sometimes dude." Kellyn said as he sat down on his bed.

"At least I've got a sense of humor." Keith said before laying back again to continue reading his comic.

Kellyn was about to say something but someone knocked on the door. "Kellyn we're done talking so what did you want?" Kate called through the door.

Keith perked his head up over the edge of his comic as Kellyn went and opened the door.

"I was seeing where you two went. I think I'll go with you two again by the way." Kellyn said before walking out of the dorm.

"Keith annoying you again?" Rythmi questioned as the trio sat down in the lounge of the upstairs area.

"Yep." Kellyn replied simply.

"Hey Kellyn, Rythmi has something she wants to tell you." Kate said with a grin at the blonde.

"No I don't!" Rythmi stated quickly.

"Yeah she does. She..." Rythmi quickly covered the brunettes mouth.

"Shush!" Rythmi hissed at Kate.

Kellyn just watched the two and chuckled at them.

"What we have a chick fight going on out here?" Keith questioned as he came out into the lounge.

"No now go away." Rythmi said as she looked up.

"I'd rather stay here." Keith said before jumping over the back of the couch and sitting down next to Kate.

"Fine." Rythmi said with a sigh.

Kate was about to start the conversation about Rythmi liking Kellyn again but Kellyn got up from the couch. "I'm going to go and see what Isaac is up to." Kellyn stated to the group.

"I'll join you." Rythmi said quickly.

"Fine you two love birds have fun." Keith stated which got a blush from Rythmi. Kate chuckled at the comment.

"Two what?" Kellyn questioned the spiky haired teen.

"Nothing." Keith said as he waved his hand dismissively.

Kellyn was about to say something but decided not to. He just left the dorm, Rythmi following behind him.

"Then there were two." Keith said as he turned to Kate.

"Unfortunately." Kate stated with a sigh.

"Oh come on. I'm not as bad as Rythmi may make me seem." Keith assured as he gave Kate a warm smile.

Kate felt a warm feeling in the bottom of her gut at the smile but pushed it away. "You probably still don't remember my name." Kate said to the spiky haired show-off.

"No I remember your name Kate." Keith defended as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not that mean. I knew your name." Keith added to his previous comment.

"Yeah you probably only know it because Kellyn." Kate replied to Keith's comment.

"No I knew it from Ms. April introducing you to class this morning." Keith stated with a grin.

"So you just called me new kid after that for fun?" Kate questioned Keith.

"Yeah pretty much. Hows about you and I get to know each other a little." Keith suggested to the brunette.

The two talked for a while until they were rejoined by Kellyn and Rythmi. "Hope we didn't miss much." Kellyn said as he and Rythmi entered the lounge area.

"Nope not really." Kate replied as she looked away from Keith.

"You two were still talking after we left?" Rythmi questioned the two.

"Yes. Why have a problem?" Keith questioned with a grin at Rythmi.

"As long as you don't hurt her." Rythmi replied with a grin back.

"They do this often Kate. Just wanted to let you know." Kellyn advised the still some-what new girl.

"We do not." Rythmi defended as she sat down on the couch.

"We do and it's always you who starts it." Keith commented with a grin as he moved away from Rythmi and closer to Kate instead.

"Yeah okay." Rythmi replied with a huff.

Keith rolled his eyes at Rythmi before turning back to Kate. "What were we talking about before they interrupted us?" Keith questioned Kate.

"We were talking about Fiore." Kate replied as she noticed Rythmi was watching her.

"Kate we should be getting back to the girls dorm." Rythmi advised the brunette.

"It's not even late." Keith said as he turned to Rythmi.

"I agree with the statement. We have about an hour more before we have to be in our dorms." Kellyn said which then received a glare from Rythmi.

"Come on Kate." Rythmi said as she got up from the couch.

Kate looked at Rythmi, confused at first but got up as well.

"See ya later Kate." Keith said to the brunette before she walked off with Rythmi.

"What was that about?" Kate questioned the blonde as they got into the girls dorm.

"I wanted to get you away from Keith." Rythmi said as she sat down on her bed.

"Why do you like him too or something?" Kate questioned as she sat down on her bed as well.

"Eww no! I just wanted to get you away from Keith." Rythmi stated, obviously disgusted by being accused of liking Keith.

"Why? He's not that bad. We were talking for a while after you left with Kellyn." Kate said defensively.

"Oh my god you like Keith." Rythmi chirped loudly which got a light blush from Kate.

"I do not! I barely know him Rythmi." Kate defended quickly.

"That doesn't mean anything. The moment I saw Kellyn I knew I was crushing on him." Rythmi stated nonchalantly.

"Well I don't like Keith." Kate said simply before laying back in her bed.

"That's why you were blushing a minute ago when I asked if you do." Rythmi said with a smirk at the new Ranger-in-training.

"I was not!" Kate defended quickly.

**Boys dorm**

Keith walked back into the dorm, slightly annoyed that Rythmi pulled Kate away when they were talking, and laid down.

"So what did you and Kate talk about while Rythmi and I were gone?" Kellyn questioned as he walked into the dorm.

"Not much. We just talked." Keith said simply before he grabbed his comic off the floor and began reading it again.

"You were probably flirting with her." Kellyn said with a smirk as he laid down in his own bed.

"I was not flirting with Kate!" Keith defended quickly, dropping his comic to his side.

"You keep trying to get her alone today." Kellyn stated, amused by his room mates reaction.

"No I'm just trying to prove that I'm not as bad as Rythmi makes me seem." Keith stated as he sat up.

"Well did it work?" Kellyn questioned the spiky red-head.

"Yes. Up until Rythmi pulled her away." Keith said as he laid back down again and picked his comic back up.

"Rythmi was just messing with you again probably." Kellyn said defensively for the blonde.

"Stop defending your girlfriend so often." Keith said as he kept his eyes on the comic in his hands.

"My what?" Kellyn questioned as he sat up.

"You heard me." Keith said simply to Kellyn's question.

"Rythmi is not my girlfriend." Kellyn said before throwing a book at Keith.

Keith scowled at Kellyn for throwing a book at him before sitting up. "Yeah well she's pretty much the only girl who you talk to so I'd think otherwise." Keith snarled at Kellyn before throwing the book back.

"Keith, just shut up already." Kellyn said before laying back down in his bed.

"Alright and you just proved my point." Keith said before he went back to his comic.

"How did I prove your point?" Kellyn questioned as Isaac came into the dorm.

"You didn't deny that you hang out with Rythmi a lot." Keith said with a grin that was hidden behind his comic.

"What are you two talking about?" Isaac questioned as he set down a pile of books.

"Keith thinks that Rythmi's my girlfriend." Kellyn said simply, ignoring Keith's previous statement.

Isaac snickered lightly but made no comment.

"What?" Kellyn questioned as he sat up.

"Well you two do spend an awful lot of time together." Isaac stated as he sat down on the edge of his own bed.

"See! Even Isaac agrees with me!" Keith chirped loudly.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Kellyn yelled at the two boys.

"Oh just ignore him Kellyn. If you believe that so much then ignore Keith." Issac said as he pulled off his school tie.

"Thank you Isaac." Kellyn said with a smirk at Keith.

"That's not going to stop me from teasing you Kellyn." Keith assured with a smirk.

Kellyn rolled his eyes but began trying to ignore the spiky red-head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More are soon to come of course. It'll keep getting better as we go as well because I've got a lot of good idea's for this story! Keep reading on as I put more chapters up and please remember to review for me. I love getting reviews so I know how I'm doing and if I need to make a few adjustments anywhere.**


	2. Prankster day

**Greetings again readers! First off I would lik to thank those who sumbitted reviews for my story already. I love to recieve them. Second I want to thank all of you who read my first chapter as well. I love to see when there are a lot of people reading my stories. Anyways here is the next chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy and also please remember to review afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon Franchise.**

* * *

Four days later

Kate sat down at her desk in class and noticed Keith was late. "Hey Kellyn, where's Keith?" Kate questioned the tired looking boy.

"Probably still sleeping." Kellyn replied simply as Ms. April walked into the room.

"He does this often Kate." Rythmi said to her before Ms. April spoke up.

"Good morning class." Ms. April greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning!" Everyone said back before the door opened and a rather sleepy looking Keith came in.

"You're late again Keith." Ms. April said, annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry." Keith said before he sat down.

"You look exhausted." Kate whispered to Keith.

"I am." Keith said through a yawn.

"Today class I'm sending you all to the library to study with Mr. Kincaid's class. Remember to study hard." Ms. April said enthusiastically.

The class got up and started to head for the library. "I'm surprised. Usually Ms. April likes to have us back in class so she can teach us, not send us off." Rythmi stated as she walked beside Kate.

"Well I'm glad. I get to nap for a little bit." Keith said with a grin.

"That's why we call it your nap room buddy." Kellyn said as he put an arm around Keith's shoulder. Keith shoved him away quickly.

Kate chuckled at Keith's reaction before walking into the library.

Rythmi followed Kate and grabbed a few books before sitting down to study. "This will be an easy period." Rythmi stated happily before opening a book to begin reading.

"It's always easy when Ms. April sends us out." Keith said as he sat down at the same table.

"Shush! Reading." Rythmi hissed at Keith before going back to reading.

"Fine. I'll read too." Keith said as Kellyn sat down next to him.

"You hide a comic book in here again?" Kellyn questioned the mischievous red-head.

"Of course." Keith said before opening a book to show a comic hidden inside.

"Nice but that's not going to help you in becoming a ranger." Kate advised Keith as she opened a book of her own.

"I'll be fine." Keith said with a grin at Kate.

Kate chuckled at Keith before beginning to read her own book.

Keith noticed Kellyn roll his eyes at him before he buried his own eyes in a book. "I'm surrounded by nerds aren't I?" Keith questioned quietly, a grin still on his face.

"Shush!" Rythmi said before smacking Keith on the arm with her book.

"Abuse." Keith said to the blonde as he rubbed his arm. "Fine I'm taking a nap then." Keith said before he put his head down on the table.

Kate grinned mischievously before she closed her book. She then smacked it down hard on the table right in front of Keith, causing the red-head to jump.

Kellyn and Rythmi burst into a fit of laughter, along with Kate. Keith, however, wasn't as amused. "Nice job Kate." Kellyn said through his laughing.

"Maybe Keith isn't the only prankster anymore." Rythmi said as her laughter started to die down.

Keith put his head back down, annoyed by the other three now.

"I think he's mad now." Kellyn said as he patted Keith on the back.

"Just ignore him then." Rythmi stated simply before going back to reading her book.

Kate opened her book back up and went back to reading, as did Rythmi and Kellyn.

The students continued on until they were finally released from class for a bit. "I'm going up to the dorm." Keith said simply as he stood up from the table. He left the library quickly.

"He's still mad." Kellyn said with a chuckle.

"Not surprised since now he's got competition apparently." Rythmi said as she indicated Kate, who still had her head in a book.

"What?" Kate questioned as she looked up.

"Keith ran off to the dorm." Kellyn said before standing from the table and stretching his arms.

"Okay." Kate said before reading again.

"Kate, I enjoy studying as much as the next person, but it's break right now. Put the book down and talk with us." Rythmi said as she pushed the book from Kate's hand.

"I wasn't studying." Kate said before she pulled a copy of the Almia times from her book.

"You pulled a Keith?" Kellyn questioned with a chuckle.

"A what?" Kate questioned the boy as he sat back down.

"Remember he hid a comic in his book earlier. He does that stuff all the time. You just did what he does almost everyday." Rythmi said with a chuckle of her own.

"Oh. Well anyways I was looking at the Almia times because it's a special issue. It's about some things going on back in Fiore." Kate stated to her friends as she laid the Almia times out on the table.

"Were you reading this the whole time?" Rythmi questioned the brunette.

"Maybe." Kate said with an innocent grin.

"Come on let's go up to the lounge. I don't want to be stuck in the library all day." Kellyn said as he got up.

Kate picked up her Almia times copy and stood up as well.

"I'm going to go see Ms. April really quick so I'll meet you guys upstairs." Rythmi said before she walked away from the two.

Kate and Kellyn walked together up to the dorm lounge. Kate sat down on the couch and began reading the Almia times again. "You need to stop reading." Kellyn said before he swiped the paper from Kate's hands.

"Hey! Give it!" Kate said before lunging for the paper.

"Could you two be any louder?" Keith questioned as he walked out of the boys dorm to see the two.

"Keith catch." Kellyn said before tossing the copy of the Almia times to Keith.

"Why would I want a newspaper?" Keith questioned Kellyn as he held up the paper.

"Because Kate's trying to get it." Kellyn said as Kate walked over to Keith to get the paper from him.

"Well I think I'll just go hide this then." Keith said with a mischievous grin at Kate.

"You're still mad about the book thing? Gosh you hold a grudge." Kate said before she reached for the paper, only for Keith to put it behind his back.

"Nope I like to keep a game going. It's fun." Keith said with a grin at Kate.

Kate felt a flutter in her stomach from the smile but ignored it. "Give it Keith." Kate said as she grabbed the spiky-haired boys arm and tried to grab the Almia times copy.

Keith smirked before pulling away from Kate quickly and dashing for the stairs. "Better catch him before he hides that." Kellyn said with a chuckle.

Kate scowled at Kellyn before going off after Keith. Once she reached the bottom of the stairwell she noticed Keith was going in the library.

"What are you up to?" Rythmi questioned the brunette before she had a chance to go and get her paper.

"Keith stole my copy of the Almia times." Kate stated before going off to the library to get it back from the spiky-haired prankster.

Rhythmi shook her head at Kate before going upstairs.

Kate walked into the library to see that Keith was sitting at a table with out her paper. "Where is it?" Kate questioned as she walked over to him.

"Nice to see you too." Keith said with a grin before leaning back in his chair.

"You hid it in a book didn't you?" Kate questioned, ignoring Keith's attempt to change the subject.

"Maybe I did. You're going to have to look around." Keith said with a smirk at the brunette. The bell rang to let the students outside finally.

"I'll just go get another copy now then since I'll probably never find it." Kate said, annoyance in her tone, before she began to walk away to go outside.

Keith chuckled before pulling the paper from behind his back. "Kate." Keith called to her, holding the paper out for her.

Kate turned and saw the paper and grabbed for it before Keith had a chance to pull it away again. "Thank you." Kate said before leaving the library.

Keith got up from the table and left the library as well. He went back upstairs to see Kellyn and Rythmi were just sitting and talking in the lounge. "The love birds have their alone time now?" Keith questioned as he walked up behind the couch.

"Shut up Keith." Kellyn snarled at the mischievous teen.

Rythmi's face turned a light pink but she quickly hid it. "Where's Kate?" Rythmi questioned Keith as she looked over at him.

"Said something about going outside before I gave her back her Almia times copy." Keith said as he sat down on the couch.

"She does know that Janice is letting the Bidoof run around freely today, right?" Kellyn questioned Keith as he the teen put his arms behind his head.

"I don't know. They cant do any harm anyways." Keith stated before letting out a yawn.

"Let's hope the Bibarel aren't out too then." Rythmi said as she looked to Kellyn.

Keith groaned. "Fine I'll go and see where she went to if it'll make you two leave me alone." Keith said before getting up.

Kellyn watched Keith walk away before turning to Rythmi. "This should be entertaining." Kellyn said with a chuckle.

Rythmi smacked Kellyn on the shoulder. "Not if Kate get's hurt." Rythmi said before getting up and going after Keith.

Kate sat outside on the Pledge Stone over in Ascension square. She set the Almia times copy down next to her and looked out at the ocean, her mind beginning to drift off as she leaned back on the stone behind her.

The brunette didn't noticed the Bibarel that was coming up behind her, looking ready to pounce.

"Kate." Keith called as he neared Ascension square, still annoyed that he was sent to look for Kate.

Kate looked up and turned around, only to see the Bibarel was right behind her now. The Bibarel lunged and tackled Kate, making her fall from her spot on the Pledge Stone. Kate yelped as she hit the ground.

Keith heard the yelp and dashed over to see the Bibarel had tackled Kate to the ground. Keith quickly grabbed his styler and captured the Bibarel to keep it from hurting Kate. "That's enough play time with the Bibarel Kate." Keith said with a grin as he directed the Bibarel away.

"It tackled me when I wasn't looking." Kate said as she sat up.

"Uh huh." Keith said with a taunting smile as he held out a hand to help Kate up.

Kate grabbed Keith's hand and was surprised by how warm it was even with the glove on as he helped her up off the ground. "Thank you." Kate said as she brushed dirt off her uniform.

"Anytime." Keith said with a light chuckle at Kate.

"What?" Kate questioned at the chuckle from the spiky-haired teen.

"You get tackled by a Bibarel that was so easy to capture." Keith said with a smirk at the brunette.

"I didn't know it was there until it tackled me off of the Pledge Stone." Kate defended quickly.

"Even if you had known you still probably wouldn't have been able to capture it." Keith continued to taunt the girl.

"I could capture any Pokemon you want me to, anytime." Kate stated as she locked her blue orbs on Keith's eyes.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" Keith questioned with a smirk.

"Maybe it is." Kate said nonchalantly.

"Fine. Then I'll figure out a Pokemon for you to try and capture." Keith said before Kellyn and Rythmi found them.

"See. They're fine. They're just flirting again." Kellyn said to Rythmi which earned a blush from both of the teens.

Keith quickly stopped his blush and scowled at Kellyn. "We were not. Kate was attacked by a Bibarel so I had to get it away from her." Keith snarled at the now chuckling Kellyn.

"Alright." Kellyn said before beginning to laugh.

"That is what happened Kellyn. I was sitting on the Pledge Stone when a Bibarel snuck up behind me and tackled me off of it. Keith captured it to get it away." Kate explained to Kellyn.

"That's why you're blushing Kate." Rythmi chirped as the bell rang to get back to class.

"I was not!" Kate said quickly before grabbing her paper and heading off to go back to class.

"She was." Rythmi whispered to Kellyn before they went to head back to class as well.

The group got back to class and Kate was silent. "Now she's going to be silent." Kellyn whispered to Rythmi quickly.

"I'm not surprised." Rythmi whispered back before going back to working on her work.

Kate worked quickly on her work, ignoring her friends comments that they thought she couldn't hear.

Keith, instead of giving all his attention to his work, was trying to figure out a Pokemon good enough for Kate to capture.

After class

Keith stopped Kate before she had a chance to leave the classroom. "I've figured out a Pokemon for you to try and capture." Keith said with a mischievous grin.

"What's going on?" Rythmi questioned as she walked over to the two.

"Keith is making me capture a Pokemon to prove that I'm just as good at capturing as he is." Kate explained as the three began to leave the classroom.

"Yep and you're going to do it tonight. You'll see what it is then also. I'm not giving any hints." Keith said with a smirk at Kate.

"Keith you know that if you're caught up after curfew you get two days detention." Rythmi warned the spiky-haired prankster.

"I'm not going to get caught unless someone tells." Keith said as he glared at Rythmi.

"Fine. I'll catch what ever Pokemon you want me to Keith." Kate stated with a taunting smirk back at Keith before walking away to go back to the dorm.

"You two need to stop flirting so much." Rythmi said with a smirk at Keith before she began to go after Kate.

"We were not flirting!" Keith yelled at Rythmi.

"Quit yelling in the halls Keith." Mr. Kincaid snapped at the boy as he passed him.

"Sorry." Keith said, obviously not meaning the apology, before going after Rythmi.

Kate got upstairs and sat down in the lounge to just relax. "What'cha doing?" Kellyn questioned as he leaned over the back of the couch that Kate was sitting on.

"Trying to relax." Kate replied to her friend as he came around and sat down on the couch as well.

"Where's Rythmi?" Kellyn asked as he looked around the lounge area.

"Probably fighting with Keith." Kate said as she laid her head back on the couch.

"I'm right here actually." Keith said as he leaned over the back of the couch. "Rythmi's coming though. I knocked her books out of her hands and ran." Keith said with a chuckle.

"Dude why would you do that?" Kellyn questioned the spiky-haired prankster.

"I have my reasons." Keith said as he put his head on the palm of his hands as he balanced his arms on the couch.

"Well they must not of been good reasons since he won't tell us why." Kellyn said to Kate.

"They weren't." Rythmi said before she pushed Keith over the back of the couch and jumped on his back.

"Get off!" Keith yelled at the blonde as she smiled victoriously.

Rythmi pushed Keith's face down into the cushions but ignored his protests. Kellyn and Kate were in a laughing fit now. "That's twice in one day that someone's gotten him in a prank." Kellyn said through his laughing.

Keith was yelling something but it was muffled since his face was still buried in the cushion.

"I think he's liking it." Kate said through her own laughing as well.

"I...mhh!" Keith couldn't get more than one I out before Rythmi pushed his head back into the cushion.

"Kate you should jump up on him too! I'm sure he would love that!" Rythmi said as her face began to turn red from laughter.

"Yeah I agree with Rythmi!" Kellyn chirped through his fit of laughter.

"What? No!" Kate screeched at the two.

"Mhhrhhmhh!" Keith shouted for it to continued to be muffled into the cushion.

"What is going on in here?" Janice questioned as she walked over to the four teens to see Rythmi sitting on top of Keith. "Rythmi get off of Keith." Janice scolded the blond.

"Sorry." Rythmi said before getting off of Keith's back.

Keith sat up and his eyes were flaring with anger and annoyance now. "Rythmi I'm so going to get you back!" Keith hissed at the teen angrily.

"You will do no such thing Keith. It's time for dinner you four." Janice said before walking away from the group of friends.

Rythmi grinned at Keith before getting off of the couch and going to get dinner. Kellyn followed after her quickly.

"For a prankster, you sure get beaten in that department often." Kate taunted as she stood up from the couch.

"I do not and you two keep doing stuff when I'm busy with other things." Keith snapped, still angry by being pinned down to the couch by Rythmi.

"That's because you're an easy target." Kate said with a chuckle before running off to go get dinner with Kellyn and Rythmi.

Keith took off after Kate quickly.

After Dinner

Rythmi and Kate went back to the dorm right after dinner, leaving Kellyn and Keith to themselves.

"So what are you going to make Kate capture tonight then?" Kellyn questioned the red-head as he walked into the boys dorm.

"It's a surprise. If you want to know, sneak out with us." Keith stated as he walked in and pulled his school tie off.

"I'm not looking to get a detention Keith. You and Kate can get one so you can think of it as a date, but I don't want one." Kellyn said as he sat down on his bed.

"I do not want to date Kate! Get that threw your head already." Keith barked at the teen as he threw his tie on his bed.

"Okay." Kellyn said with a chuckle at Keith.

Keith scowled at Kellyn angrily.

**Girls Dorm**

Kate and Rythmi were the only girls in the girl dorm right now. "I'm telling you it's a bad idea Kate. I'm just trying to look out for you." Rythmi said as Kate read a book while laying in bed.

"I'll be fine. I'll catch the Pokemon, then I'll come right back and go to bed. It'll be easy." Kate assured her friend as she continued reading.

"You don't know Keith as well as I do then Kate. He says one Pokemon, but it'll probably be like five or more. Also he'll probably take you off to Vien forest or something." Rythmi alerted the brunette.

"Rythmi, you get worked up way to easily. He's not going to do that and if he does then I'll just forget about it and come right back. It'll be fine and I won't get caught." Kate said confidently as she sat up and put the book on her side.

"That or he'll just use the opportunity of getting you alone to try and make a move." Rythmi stated to Kate, causing the brunette to blush lightly.

"Shut up Rythmi! I don't like Keith, and I'm sure that he doesn't like me either so drop it with all of this crap about us flirting and whatever you and Kellyn come up with." Kate barked at the blond, her annoyance flaring in her eyes.

Rythmi was surprised by Kate's outburst but quickly recovered from her surprise. "Fine but just be careful when you go and capture what ever Keith's planned for you to catch." Rythmi stated to the brunette.

"I will be." Kate said before she laid back down and began to read her book again.

"By the way, what did happen today before Kellyn and I got to you and Keith over near the Pledge Stone?" Rythmi questioned Kate, hoping to get an answer.

"I already explained what happened. I was looking out at the ocean when a Bibarel snuck up behind me. I turned around when I heard someone call for me and the Bibarel tackled me off of the Pledge Stone. Keith came and caught the Bibarel to get it away from me." Kate explained quickly.

"That's all that happened?" Rythmi questioned with a grin.

"Yes. Well besides Keith wanting to see me try and capture a Pokemon of his choice. We made that bet before you and Kellyn showed up." Kate added to her previous comment.

"Then why were you blushing?" Rythmi questioned as her grin got bigger.

"I wasn't blushing!" Kate argued loudly as she dropped her book on the ground and sat up.

"Yeah. Okay." Rythmi said with a knowing smile as she laid back in her bed.

Kate scowled angrily at Rythmi. "I wasn't! It was hot out today so the heat was getting to me." Kate defended as she stood up.

"Okay. If you say so." Rythmi said with a grin.

Kate was about to reply before she heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. "Ready to go?" Keith questioned the brunette as she opened the door.

"Sure but aren't we going to get caught if we leave this early?" Kate asked as she heard Rythmi begin laughing behind her.

"No I know how to get out of here without getting caught. We aren't even going any further than courtyard so we'll be fine." Keith said confidently with a grin.

Kate felt the warm feeling in her stomach again but pushed it away quickly once again. "Alright." Kate said simply to the teen.

"Be careful Kate." Rythmi said as she walked up behind the brunette.

"I'll be fine. Why don't you go and see Kellyn, spend some times with him again." Kate said with a smirk at Rythmi;s reaction.

"What?" Keith questioned, having not been paying attention to the two at the moment.

"Nothing!" Rythmi said quickly before shoving Kate out the door and closing it behind her.

Kate bumped into Keith from Rythmi's shove but he quickly started for the stairs. "Follow me." Keith said quietly to the girl.

"What are you going to make me capture then Keith?" Kate questioned as she followed behind the red-head.

"You'll see when we find it." Keith said with a mischievous chuckle as he went down the stairs quickly, making sure not to be too loud so they wouldn't get caught.

"Why can't you just tell me now? You're going to make me capture it soon anyways." Kate argued, annoyed with Keith's secretiveness.

"You will see. Dear Arceus you're impatient." Keith said as he kept moving quickly, but quietly, through the halls until they came to the front door.

"At least I don't get a temper tantrum when ever someone bests me in a prank." Kate returned tauntingly as they walked outside and started to head for the school gates.

"I don't get a temper." Keith defended. "Alright we're here." Keith said as he stopped at the school gates.

"Alright where is the Pokemon then?" Kate questioned the prankster.

"Oh it's coming." Keith said with a mischievous grin as the ground began to shake. "That's it's footsteps." Keith said as his grin grew wider.

* * *

**I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger now! I can be just as mischievous as Keith. You're going to have to wait until next time to figure out what pokemon Keith's making Kate capture. I do so hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I love writing this for all of you and I would love to recieve feedback in the form of reviews. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	3. Admirer's

**Greetings amazing readers! Alright I worked all night to get you guys another chapter as quick a possible so I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review afterwads for me to know how I'm coming with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon Franchise.**

* * *

"Keith what's coming?" Kate questioned her spiky-haired friend. A second later a large, angry looking, Tangrowth came barreling into view.

"There it is!" Keith said happily before he dashed away from Kate. "Capture it Kate. You said you'd capture anything I came up with, capture Tangrowth." Keith said with a taunting grin at the girl.

Kate was about to reply to Keith's taunt when the Tangrowth cried out and charged towards her. Kate jumped out of the way and it turned and started for her again. "Keith!" Kate snapped at the teen as he began to laugh at her.

"Capture it or it'll keep charging." Keith warned through his laughing as he leaned up against a tree a ways away to watch.

"Keith I'm going to..." Kate was cut off by Tangrowth grabbing her leg and lifting her into the air and began to use it's constrict on her. "Keith stop it!" Kate shrieked at the prankster.

"You have to catch it." Keith said with a singsong tone.

Tangrowth's constrict began to get tighter as it wrapped around Kate's sides. "Tang!" Tangrowth bellowed out angrily.

"Kei..." Kate's calls for help were cut off as a vine wrapped around her mouth, muffling her voice.

"Oh come on Kate. You aren't going to lose that easily are you?" Keith questioned tauntingly, a glint of amusement in his eyes at the scene.

"Hmmrhh!" Kate tried to yell as she tried to get her styler but the Tangrowth's grip continued to increase.

"Tang!" Tangrowth bellowed again before loosening it's grip and instead tossing Kate away. She went rolling only to slam into a near by tree.

"Kate!" Keith called to the girl.

Kate pushed herself up off the ground and looked up to see Tangrowth heading for her. She grabbed for her styler but a second later a vine shot out and grabbed at it as well.

"Tang!" Tangrowth snarled angrily as he tried to pull the styler from the Ranger-in-training.

"Get away!" Kate shrieked at the Tangrowth as she tried to pull the styler away. She pulled her styler free and got ready to begin capturing Tangrowth, when a vine shot out again and whipped the styler from her hands.

"Kate are you going to catch it or will I have to like I did with Bibarel earlier?" Keith questioned from a ways away as Kate scrambled to get up and get her styler.

"Keith shut the heck up!" Kate barked at him as she lunged for her styler and turned back to Tangrowth. She then began the capture quickly, her capture disk flying out towards Tangrowth.

"Tang!" Tangrowth bellowed once again as it whipped a vine towards Kate but she dodged it quickly and continued on with the capture.

"I'm not letting you continue to attack me Tangrowth." Kate snapped at the Tangrowth as her capture continued. After a while it was finished and the angry Tangrowth was calm. "Now go on to bed Tangrowth." Kate said calmly to the Tangrowth before releasing it.

"Tang." Tangrowth bellowed one last time before trampling off away from the girl.

"See. You were able to capture it just fine." Keith said as he walked over to Kate, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, after you let it toss me around a lot and whip it's vines at me." Kate snarled at the red-head.

"I wasn't going to let it really hurt Kate. I'm not heartless." Keith said as he rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yeah? I'd think otherwise since you refused to help me when it was pretty much strangling me, then threw me into a tree." Kate said, her anger flaring.

"If you had said 'Keith help me' I would have." Keith said simply to the comment as though it wasn't that important.

"I couldn't because it had a vine over my mouth!" Kate shrieked at Keith.

"Shh! You're going to get us caught!" Keith said as he put a hand over Kate's mouth. Kate shoved him away quickly.

"You deserve a detention I think. I'm going to bed." Kate said before she began to walk away from Keith.

"Wait for me." Keith said before hurrying after Kate.

"I'd rather just leave you for that Tangrowth." Kate snarled before hurrying her step to the building.

"Oh will you calm down. You're fine aren't you? I wouldn't have let anything really bad happen." Keith assured the angry brunette.

"I'm still doubting that." Kate said in a hushed tone once they got into the building. She then hurried up again to get to the stairs.

"Kate, you're my friend. I'm not going to let a Tangrowth hurt you." Keith continued to assure the girl as the reached the stairs and began to go up them.

"Yet you still let it hurt me. You let it throw me at a tree, and put me in a constrict." Kate argued as the reached the top of the stairs. "Good night. I'm going to bed now." Kate said before turning her back on Keith and going to the girls dorm.

"Night Kate." Keith said before Kate was out of earshot.

Kate slipped into the dorm and over to her bed. She pulled back the covers and laid down, feeling extremely tired now. She quickly fell asleep.

Keith had snuck back into the boys dorm to find everyone asleep already. He put his styler down and got out of his uniform before laying down. His mind was buzzing now though, preventing him from sleeping. He couldn't get Kate's angry tone at him out of his mind now.

The next day

It was the weekend now so there was no school for the day. Instead, Kate slept in. Her fight with the Tangrowth last night having taken a toll on her obviously.

"Kate wake up!" Rythmi said loudly to the girl.

"What?" Kate questioned groggily as she woke up.

"You've slept in late. What happened last night?" Rythmi questioned the brunette as she brushed her blond hair out.

"Nothing. I caught the Pokemon then came back and went to bed." Kate said before rolling over to go back to sleep for a little longer.

"That was all?" Rythmi questioned as she stood from her bed.

"That was all." Kate said threw a yawn.

Rythmi wanted to ask more questioned but decided against it. "Oh by the way you got some mail today. It's from Fiore." Rythmi stated and that got Kate up right away.

"It's my parents." Kate said before even opening the letter. She pulled out the stationary and read the letter quickly. "They say they're thinking of moving to Almia." Kate said cheerily.

"Awesome. Then you'll be able to go see them." Rythmi said as Kate stood from her bed and began to get ready for the day.

"Yeah." Kate said simply as she noticed some bruises on her sides from Tangrowth's constrict.

"So did anything else happen last night then? What Pokemon did Keith make you catch?" Rythmi questioned as Kate finished getting ready.

"Tangrowth now please stop asking me questions Rythmi." Kate said before heading for the door to exit the dorm.

"Alright fine." Rythmi said before following Kate out of the dorm. "Let's get something to eat." Rythmi suggested to Kate.

"Alright." Kate said with a yawn before going off with her friend.

**Boys dorm**

Keith slept in late, which wasn't surprising for the teen. Especially considering his problems in trying to fall asleep the previous night.

Kellyn and Isaac stared down at the teen. "What do you think? Water? Or pull him out of bed?" Kellyn questioned the boy genius beside him.

"I don't know. The water usually put's him in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and then pulling him from his bed usually proves a difficult task, considering he just grabs onto the bars on the end of his bed." Isaac said as he weighed the options.

"I don't need a big explanation buddy." Kellyn said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Just choose one." Kellyn added to his statement.

"Well we could try a new approach. One to do with a certain female companion of his." Issac said with a grin at Kellyn.

"That is why you're the smartest guy here Isaac. You always have an idea up your sleeve. If Kate was allowed in here that would work better, but we'll just have to work with what we've got." Kellyn said as he directed his eyes back down to Keith, who had rolled over onto his side now.

"Would you like to do the honors of waking him then?" Isaac asked Kellyn as he noticed the grin on his companions face widen.

"Sure. It's always fun to mess with Keith anyways." Kellyn said before bending over the bed. "Keith, Kate's here and she's ready for your date." Kellyn said into the red-head's ear.

Keith grumbled something before rolling onto his back, still asleep.

Kellyn turned to Isaac. "Try something more romantically inclined for his likings." Isaac suggested with a shrug.

"Huh?" Kellyn questioned with a confused look on his face now.

"Something more romantic. Like she wants to kiss him, or so on." Isaac said with a roll of his eyes. "I would have thought you would understand my wording for that Kellyn." Isaac said before noticing the big grin on Kellyn's face again.

"Hey Keith, Kate says she wants a kiss good morning." Kellyn said before grabbing Keith's styler off the desk and bringing it to the teens lips.

Keith groaned something but continued sleeping. "Damn, any other idea's?" Kellyn questioned as he dropped the styler on the red-heads bare chest.

"Such vulgar language Kellyn." Isaac scolded before turning back to the sleeping teen. "Go...dirtier?" Isaac suggested uncomfortably.

"That is the best suggestion yet." Kellyn chirped, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Keith groaned and rolled onto his side again.

"Hey Keith, Kate's here and she says she really wants to see you and feel your lips on hers, your hands on her hips moving further down her body..." Kellyn said to the teen, while trying not to burst into a fit of laughter at the same time.

Keith grumbled something into his pillow that the other two teens didn't understand.

"Kate says she wants you Keith, she cant stand not having you." Kellyn continued as he heard Isaac beginning to snicker behind him.

"I'm awake idiot!" Keith said before rolling over and shoving Kellyn away from him. "And I don't like Kate!" Keith barked as he sat up.

"Well we got him up Isaac." Kellyn said with a grin at the boy-genius.

"Indeed we did so now we can go." Isaac said before heading for the door.

"Have fun with those images of Kate Keith." Kellyn said with a chuckle before he left the room with Isaac.

Keith groaned before throwing the covers off his body and getting up. He quickly got dressed and went to get breakfast. He noticed his friends all sitting together and went over to them.

"Ah so he did get up then." Kellyn said with a grin towards Keith.

"Shut up Kellyn." Keith said with tired eyes to the boy.

"So how did yours and Kate's little capture thing go last night?" Kellyn questioned the two to which Kate replied with a glare at Keith.

"I take it not very well." Isaac said, having seen Kate's glare at the prankster.

"Keith let the Tangrowth throw me around a bit, not helping me at all." Kate said, anger in her tone towards the spiky-haired teen.

"I would have helped if you called for me, but you didn't." Keith argued back at Kate.

"That was because I had a vine over my mouth and was being thrown into a tree." Kate barked at Keith angrily.

"I told you not to go and do that stupid capture challenge." Rythmi stated to the angry brunette.

"Yeah. Now I know I'm not doing that anymore if Keith is involved." Kate said before glaring at Keith again.

Keith felt slightly hurt by the comment but didn't let it to show. "Alright I'm leaving then so I don't have to hear this whining anymore." Keith said before getting up and leaving the group.

"Now he's mad then. Would have thought he'd be all happy and perky due to his wake-up call this morning." Kellyn said with a grin at Isaac.

"What was his wake-up call?" Rythmi questioned the grinning boy.

"I'll tell you later." Kellyn said with a chuckle.

"I'm going for a walk." Kate said before standing from the table and leaving the others.

"Alright now tell me about Keith's wake-up call then." Rythmi said quickly to Kellyn which he chuckled at.

"We used Kate to get him up. I said a few things like Kate was here to go on a date with him, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, and so on. Then he woke up mad saying he doesn't like Kate, obvious lie, and we left." Kellyn explained rather cheerfully to the blond.

Rythmi burst into a fit of laughter at the explanation. "Do that more often, we can get him out of bed faster. Maybe he won't be late for class as much anymore then." Rythmi said through her laughing.

Kellyn and Isaac joined in on the laughter.

Kate walked outside and down towards where she had captured the Tangrowth the night before. She sat down underneath a tree, letting her mind just drift as a warm breeze came and washed over her. "Tang." A familiar Tangrowth's voice said as Kate began to feel the ground rumble again.

"Oh not again please." Kate said before reaching for her styler.

A vine shot out and held something in front of Kate. "Tang." Tangrowth said in an attempt to hush it's tone as it moved closer to the brunette. It dropped a small orange and green berry, and a yellow rose with a red tip, into Kate's lap.

"A Touga berry and a rose? Thanks Tangrowth." Kate said rather sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Tang." Tangrowth bellowed before started to head off away from Kate.

"Strange pokemon." Kate said to herself as she watched the Tangrowth go.

Keith was sitting over near the Pledge Stone, his mind swarming with thoughts. He felt the sea-breeze wash over him and opened his eyes to look out at the ocean. "I wasn't that mean." Keith said to himself as he kept his eyes on the water. "I would have helped her if things got really bad." Keith continued as he closed his eyes in concentration.

Kate rose from her place under the tree near the school gates and decided to walk around a bit. She came to Ascension square to see Keith was watching the ocean. "What's he doing now?" Kate wondered to herself.

Keith went silent again as another sea-breeze came and washed over him. He remembered how the breeze always seems to clear his mind, but it's not now.

"Hey dork! What are you doing?" Kate called before she started to walk over towards the prankster.

"Trying to get some peace so leave." Keith replied while he kept his eyes on the ocean. Kate went over and sat down next to him.

"Did you have Tangrowth send these to me?" Kate questioned as she held out the Touga berry and the Rose.

"How would I get a Touga berry?" Keith questioned as he turned to Kate, annoyance in his eyes.

"The rose?" Kate questioned the spiky-haired prankster.

"Tangrowth probably has a crush on you now." Keith said with a taunting grin.

"Oh shut up." Kate said before standing up.

"Well who else would want to give you a Touga and rose?" Keith questioned as he leaned back on the Pledge stone.

"So you're saying you would have?" Kate questioned as she turned to Keith.

Keith's cheeks flushed a light pink but he quickly stopped himself. "No I was saying that you only hang out with Kellyn, Isaac, and myself." Keith stated quickly as he sat upright instead. "Tangrowth probably wants to be your partner or something." Keith added with a shrug.

"Yeah okay. Considering he threw me into a tree last night, and tried to suffocate me, I'd think otherwise." Kate said as she sat back down on the Pledge Stone.

"Hey, pokemon can change their feelings just as easily as us." Keith stated before pointing to a pair of Bidoof that were trotting along with each other, looking really happy.

"Oh stop being a show off." Kate said before pushing Keith off of the Pledge Stone.

"That was uncalled for." Keith said as he stood up. He then pushed Kate off of the Pledge Stone as well.

"You can't push a girl." Kate said as she got up and fixed her shorts.

"I just did didn't I?" Keith said with a grin. Kate smacked Keith over the head with her styler. "Ow! That thing is hard!" Keith complained as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah well you deserved it." Kate said before she turned her back to Keith and started to run towards the stairs.

"Get back here Kate!" Keith called after her before he went after the girl to get his payback.

"Where do you think those two are?" Kellyn questioned Rhythmi and Isaac as they walked out of the school and into the courtyard.

"Probably down at the Pledge Stone again." Rythmi suggested as she stood on the top step of the stairs down from the front door.

"Well I see Kate coming this way. Oh and she had a rose with her. Maybe Keith finally made a move." Kellyn said with a chuckle before he saw Keith coming after Kate.

"What where?" Rythmi asked as she leaned forward to look, not realizing how close to the first step she was.

"Uh Rythmi..." Isaac didn't have time to warn the blonde before she fell off the stairs and landed on top of Kellyn.

"Major flirting!" Kate squealed as she noticed Rythmi fall on top of Kellyn.

"Way to go Kellyn! Finally!" Kate said as he caught up with Kate finally.

Rythmi was blushing badly while Kellyn was only blushing lightly. "Sorry Kellyn." Rythmi said before she quickly rolled off of him.

"She isn't sorry. She's glad that she fell on him probably." Kate chirped which just made Rythmi blush more.

Kellyn got up and helped Rythmi up off the ground. "You okay?" Kellyn questioned the blushing blond.

"She landed on top of you. She's probably ecstatic." Keith said before going into a fit of laughter.

"Although Kellyn's probably ecstatic too though." Kate added as she began laughing as well.

Isaac was trying to hold back his laughter, but was failing badly.

"I'm fine Kellyn." Rythmi answered as she tried to hide her blushing.

Kellyn's blushing increased when he noticed how badly Rythmi was blushing.

"This...is hilarious." Keith said, out of breath, as he fell to the ground with Kate.

"I...agree." Kate said back, out of breath as well.

"Hey at least I'm not giving Rythmi roses like you gave Kate that one Keith." Kellyn defended which shut the two up quickly.

"I didn't give her that. Her Tangrowth boyfriend did along with that Touga berry." Keith said tauntingly to Kate.

"Tangrowth isn't my boyfriend and someone had to have sent him!" Kate argued back with the teen.

"Well who would send Tangrowth with a rose and berry here?" Keith questioned which Isaac and Kellyn pointed to him. "Besides me because I didn't do it." Keith said as he glared at the two.

"A yellow rose tipped with red stands for friendship and falling in love though, and we know only one person who fits that love part." Isaac said with a smirk at Keith.

"I didn't do it! How would I even get a Touga and rose when I don't leave the school grounds!" Keith argued as he threw his arms up in the air.

"There's a rose patch just outside the school gates, and Tangrowth usually carry a few Touga berries with them at a time." Issac explained to the prankster.

"Well I didn't do it. Tangrowth just wants to be Kate's partner pokemon probably." Keith stated as he turned to the brunette who was looking down at her rose. He felt a little annoyed that she was more interested in the rose than their conversation.

"Yeah okay Keith." Kellyn said with a knowing smirk at the red-head.

Keith was about to reply when the ground began thumping. "Here comes Tangrowth now." Keith said as he looked around for the vine pokemon. It came into view and it was coming towards Kate with a bunch of flowers in one of it's hands and a happy expression on it's face. "See I told you." Keith said as he indicated the Tangrowth.

"Okay that's just weird." Rythmi said as the Tangrowth reached Kate and held out a bouquet of six pink roses.

"Six roses means it wants to be loved and cherished. Pink stands for perfect happiness, appreciation, and admiration." Isaac stated simply as he watched Kate take the bouquet.

"Thank you Tangrowth." Kate said before patting the Tangrowth's hand happily.

"Tang!" Tangrowth bellowed happily before grabbing Kate up in it's vines and pulling her to him.

Keith felt a flash of annoyance at the Tangrowth's actions now.

"Keith's getting jealous now." Rythmi said as she indicated Keith to Kellyn.

"Not surprised since Tangrowth's trying to take his girlfriend." Kellyn said back quietly as he looked up at the happy Tangrowth.

"Tang tang Tangrowth!" Tangrowth bellowed happily as he bounced around while still carrying Kate.

Isaac and Kellyn began laughing now at the Tangrowth's actions. It looked like it was trying to dance with Kate.

Keith felt his annoyance continuing to grow as he watched the scene but kept silent.

"Alright Tangrowth put me down. When I graduate I'll come and find you." Kate assured the joyful Tangrowth as she patted him on the head.

"Tangrowth tang growth growth!" Tangrowth bellowed loudly, but happily, as he put Kate down and began waving it's vines in the air.

"Keith's got competition." Rythmi chirped loudly which earned a glare from the prankster.

"Shut up Rythmi!" Keith hissed at the blond.

"Goodbye Tangrowth." Kate said before giving the Tangrowth's hand a peck and sending him off.

Tangrowth waved it's vines around cheerfully before going off away from the group.

"Well, apparently that Tangrowth has taken a liking to Kate." Isaac said with a chuckle.

Kate was looking down at her bouquet of roses from the Tangrowth. She felt a little giddy from the Tangrowth's gift to her.

"I told you it wasn't me." Keith said, his annoyance obvious in his tone.

"Aww. Keith's jealous of Kate's Tangrowth admirer." Rythmi said with a chuckle.

"I am not!" Keith barked back at Rythmi loudly.

"He is! Look at his reaction to the bouquet. He was glaring at the Tangrowth the whole time." Kellyn said with a chuckle of his own as he noticed Kate was still just staring at her roses. "She's not even paying attention to us." Keith said with a roll of his eyes at the brunette.

"Kate, snap to girl!" Rythmi yelled at her friend which broke her from her giddy trance.

Kate had a big giddy grin on her face now. "What?" Kate questioned as she looked over to her blond friend.

"She's freaking giddy now." Rythmi said with a chuckle at her friends reaction to the rose boutique from her future partner.

Keith felt his annoyance continue to grow but still wouldn't let it show.

"Well what do you expect when she get's a bouquet from her not-so-secret admirer." Kellyn joined in with a grin at the giddy girl.

Kate didn't even bother responding to the taunts. "I'm going to go put these in some water." Kate chirped before heading for the door to go inside.

Keith found himself watching Kate until she was inside the building. "Oy! Stop staring at her you idiot!" Kellyn said as he smacked Keith on the shoulder.

"I wasn't staring so shut up!" Keith barked back at the teen before turning to go back to Ascension Square.

"Yep he's mad now." Isaac said with a chuckle as they walked Keith walk away.

* * *

**Kate's got herself an admirer now! But not quiet the right one exactly. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing this because it was extremely entertaining writing this chapter for all of you. Especially the Tangrowth bit since I had that idea in my head for a while. Thanks for reading! Please remember to review for me now. It's right down below this so just click the button please!**


	4. Free day's play time

**Greetings again readers! Sorry for the few days of delay on this chapter. I've got it now for all of you though. I wanted to say thank you again for all of you who are actually following along with the story because I love that I've got a good story going. Anyways here is the next chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoy and please remember to review for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon Franchise, but I wish I did because Pokemon is awesome :D**

* * *

Kate skipped up to her dorm and put the Touga berry down on her bed before going to put the roses in some water. Her whole mind was giddy now that she found a future partner pokemon that was so happy to be around her.

"Good afternoon dear." Janice said as she came into the girls dorm to make the beds.

"Hi Janice." Kate said as she put the roses down on her nightstand in a vase of water.

"Who the roses from? A secret admirer?" Janice questioned with a warm smile at the brunette.

"I guess you could say that but it's not so secret." Kate said with a big grin.

"Well it's good to hear that someone would be kind enough to give you a bouquet of roses dear." Janice said before beginning to make the beds. Kate left the room to go find her friends again.

Rythmi, Kellyn and Isaac were all still outside, enjoying the nice weather while they had a day off from school. "I'm back." Kate said as she walked outside and skipped down the front stairs.

"Someone's still giddy." Kellyn said with a grin at Kate's attitude.

"Hush." Kate said to Kellyn before noticing the absence of a certain prankster.

"Keith's at Ascension square." Rythmi stated, knowing that Kate had noticed his absence.

"Okay." Kate said simply before turning to Kellyn. "You should be giving roses to Rythmi, Kellyn. It would work wonders probably." Kate stated with a grin which got a laugh from Isaac but a blush from the other two.

"Shut up Kate!" Rythmi hissed angrily at the brunette.

"What you mean like this." Kellyn said before showing the front and back of his hand and then waving it behind Rythmi's ear, a second later their was a red and yellow rose in his hand.

"Show off. You learned that when we first got to the school." Rythmi said to a grinning Kellyn.

"Are you going to take the rose?" Kellyn questioned as he continued to hold the rose out. Rythmi gently took the rose from Kellyn.

"Flirting again!" Kate chirped loudly to the two.

"Shut it Kate!" Rythmi barked at the brunette before turning back to Kellyn. "Thanks Kellyn." Rythmi said rather timidly.

"No problem." Kellyn said with a big grin back at the blond which just made her blush more.

"Maybe it would be best if we left these two to themselves for a bit." Isaac suggested to Kate as he rose from his sitting position in the grass. "I'm going to the library, you'll probably go and see your other admirer." Isaac said with a knowing grin at Kate.

"Shut it Isaac. I get enough of that from Rythmi and Kellyn. I don't need you doing it too." Kate said before the boy-genius went inside the building. Kate then started heading for Ascension square since it would have been best to leave the other two alone for a bit.

Keith was sitting on the Pledge Stone again, just letting the sea-breeze wash over him again and again. He was just staring out at the open sea again, trying to clear his mind.

"Hey dork!" Kate called as she skipped down the stairs to the square. "Kellyn and Rythmi are flirting up a storm back there." Kate alerted with a chuckle as she walked over towards Keith.

"Of course they are. They're probably going to start kissing here soon too." Keith said with a chuckle as Kate sat down on the Pledge Stone next to him again.

"Well Kellyn gave Rythmi a rose, then Isaac and I started cracking jokes until they, or Rythmi actually, got mad. We decided to just leave them alone for a little while so they can just flirt as much as they want with out us being there to comment." Kate explained to Keith quickly.

"Dear Arceus you talk fast." Keith said with a smirk at the brunette.

"Oh shut up or I'll smack you over the head with my styler again." Kate said as she held up her school styler.

"You do and I'll throw it into the ocean." Keith warned with a chuckle at Kate as he indicated the ocean in front of them.

"Then you're going to be the one to tell Lamont that I need a new styler. I already had to get a new one once, he's not going to be too happy if I need another." Kate stated to the spiky-haired prankster.

"Oh yeah. You blew up your other styler like an idiot." Keith said with a chuckle as he remembered Kate telling him that the day she got her first styler, she blew it up.

"I wanted to see what the insides of the styler's look like. I didn't know it would blow up." Kate defended quickly as Keith just began laughing.

"Of course it's going to blow up. You took the thing apart and then tried to put it back together quickly before anyone knew. It's gonna blow up in your face." Keith said through his laughing.

"Oh shut up. At least I can capture a big pokemon like Tangrowth, unlike someone else here." Kate taunted, which just got Keith's annoyance to spark at the mention of the Tangrowth again.

"I could capture one if I wanted, but I don't want to capture one." Keith stated simply, trying not to show his annoyance to Kate.

Kate smiled at Keith before wrapping her arms around his body in a hug. "Thanks for making me capture him anyways. Now I've got a partner waiting for me after we graduate." Kate said as she hugged Keith tighter.

Keith felt his face warm up from Kate's hug but quickly hid it again. "No problem Kate." Keith said back before the girl released him from the hug.

"I'm wondering how things are going to work out, once we've graduated I mean. Like where we're all going to be stationed at and all that." Kate said as she looked out at the ocean.

"Well I know that I'm going to go on to be a top ranger so I'll probably be up at the Ranger Union." Keith stated confidently as he smiled at Kate.

"It's going to take a while to get up to Top ranger stupid." Kate said as she shoved Keith lightly.

"Yeah I know. But I'm still going to get there." Keith stated as his eyes locked with Kate's blue, shimmering eyes.

"I'm hoping I get stationed near my parents. They're moving here to Almia maybe." Kate said with excitement in her tone.

"Really? When?" Keith questioned the brunette as he noticed a bunch of Wailmer in the distance.

"I don't know. Soon hopefully." Kate said as she noticed the Wailmer as well.

"Well that's good to hear then. Then you'll be able to visit them when off duty." Keith said as he looked away from the Wailmer and to Kate again.

"Yeah. You think Kellyn and Rythmi are still flirting or no?" Kate questioned as she locked her eyes on Keith's.

"Probably. Kellyn can be persistent so if he wants to keep flirting, then they're going to be flirting still." Keith said with a chuckle.

"Great that means they aren't going to want us around then while they're flirting." Kate said as she leaned back against the Pledge Stone.

"That's a good thing in my book." Keith said as he leaned back against the Pledge Stone as well.

"I'm somehow not surprised." Kate said with a chuckle at Keith.

"Good you shouldn't be." Keith said as he looked up at the large stature up ahead. "I've got an idea Kate." Keith said as he sat upright.

"It doesn't involve you daring me to catch something that's going to attempt to kill me, does it? Because if so I'm not interested." Kate said as she sat upright as well.

"No it doesn't Kate. Why cant you just trust me off the back?" Keith questioned the brunette.

"Oh I don't know. The fact that I've got bruises all along my side from Tangrowth last night." Kate said as she indicated her ribs.

"Oh. Sorry." Keith said as he turned away from Kate, not having known the fight had gotten that rough last night.

"Don't worry about it. What was your idea?" Kate questioned the spiky-haired teen.

"Let's make a pledge right here. It's said if you make a pledge here with your friends, it'll come true." Keith explained as he looked back at the Pledge Stone that he had been previously leaning on.

"Alright." Kate said since she knew it wasn't going to result in anything bad happening.

"I'm pledging to become the best ranger that I can be and to become a top ranger one day." Keith said as he kept his eyes on the stone.

"Then I'm going to pledge to become the best ranger I can be as well. Sure it'll take a while, but that's the fun of being a Ranger." Kate said with a grin at Keith.

Keith chuckled at Kate's pledge but kept his eyes on the pledge stone.

"I'm going to go back to the school. Hopefully Kellyn and Rythmi aren't still flirting." Kate said with a chuckle of her own as she stood up.

"I'm also pledging to try and figure out what my feelings for you really are." Keith said under his breath as he looked to Kate.

"What?" Kate questioned s she looked back at Keith.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Keith said with an innocent smile at Kate.

"Alright." Kate stated, not quiet believing him. She then started for the stairs.

"Watch out for Rythmi and Kellyn." Keith warned with a chuckle.

"They probably are just laying out in the grass flirting anyways. They won't even notice me." Kate said back with a grin.

"Alright now I'm coming then so I can see if they are or aren't." Keith said as he jumped up and hurried after Kate.

"You're going to just make them mad at us then though, or pull a prank." Kate said as she noticed the mischievous grin on the prankster's face.

"Maybe, maybe not. It is fun to mess with them though." Keith said as his grin grew wider.

"I hope you don't do that when you actually get a girlfriend, if that happens." Kate said with a taunting grin at Keith.

"I'm not mean to that point." Keith said as the two reached the top of the stairs that led to the schoolyard. "Also, I'm pretty sure that I'll be getting a girlfriend, maybe soon." Keith said with a big grin on his face.

Kate looked at Keith at that and felt a little annoyed by the statement but quickly looked away from him. "Good to hear you aren't that mean." Kate stated, not wanting to talk about Keith's second statement.

"Alright where are the two lovebirds? Did they run off to the dorms to have some privacy while they flirted?" Keith questioned as he looked around for Rythmi and Kellyn.

"I don't know. They were near the front doors when I left them. It wouldn't be much of a walk to just get up, walk inside and up the stairs, and sit down in the lounge to start flirting." Kate stated as they started to walk towards the front door.

"Yeah it wouldn't. By the way did Rythmi tell you what tonight is for us?" Keith questioned as they kept walking.

"Uh no? Why am I supposed to know something?" Kate questioned as she looked at Keith.

Keith chuckled at Kate's reaction. "No Saturday is movie night idiot." Keith said before shoving Kate lightly.

"Well how would I know that when I only got here Monday. What is it just in the lounge?" Kate questioned as they walked into the school.

"Yeah. Janice doesn't care about us being up after curfew, as long as we don't cause problems or make a huge mess." Keith explained as he kept his eyes out for Kellyn and Rythmi.

"Well that'll be a problem then. You seem to cause a lot of problems." Kate said with a chuckle.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Keith said as Kate began laughing at him. "One time and you're going to label me as a troublemaker for the rest of my life." Keith continued as they started to head up the stairs towards the dorms.

"Not your whole life. Just until these bruises are gone." Kate said as she indicated her side.

"Oh shut up already." Keith said before shoving Kate again and hurrying up the stairs.

"Brat! You could have knocked me down the stairs." Kate said as she got to the top of the stairs to see Keith was already at the couches.

"That's a bad thing?" Keith questioned with a taunting grin as Kate walked over to him.

"Yes considering I've got a strong pokemon to punish you if I want." Kate said with a taunting grin back.

"You're not going to sick your Tangrowth boyfriend on me. I would just capture it anyways." Keith said confidently as he grinned at Kate.

Kate felt a flutter in her stomach again but tried to ignore it. "Will you shut up with the boyfriend thing already." Kate said before picking up a pillow and smacking Keith in the face with it.

"Hey!" Keith exclaimed to the pillow in the face before noticing Kate go running for the girls dorm. "Cheater!" Keith called after her before she ran into the dorm room.

Kate got into the room to notice Rythmi was already in there. "There you are. What happened to your flirting with Kellyn?" Kate questioned the blond who had her face buried in a book.

"Kellyn's in the boys dorm." Rythmi said simply, not lifting her face from the pages of the book.

"You didn't deny you were flirting with him!" Kate squealed before hopping onto her own bed.

"Yeah so?" Rythmi answered, still keeping her face in the book.

"Why won't you just come out and tell him you like him?" Kate questioned before pulling the book from Rythmi's hands and dropping it on the floor.

"I'll do that when you tell Keith you like him." Rythmi said with a knowing grin as she looked to the now blushing brunette.

"I do not like him!" Kate exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

"That's why you're blushing! Why don't you just admit it!" Rythmi chirped loudly as Kate's features turned to annoyed.

"There is nothing to admit! I don't like him!" Kate barked at her room mate.

Rythmi rolled her eyes at Kate. "Fine don't admit it then. But we both know you do." Rythmi stated before getting up and starting for the door.

"I do not." Kate said before Rythmi was out of the room. She then looked over at the vase of roses that was on her nightstand, remembering that she first though it had been Keith who had sent the Tangrowth to give her them.

"Hey is Kellyn still in the boys dorm?" Rythmi questioned Keith as she walked over to the couch.

"I don't know. I've just been sitting here." Keith said as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Go see then." Rythmi stated to the red-head teen.

"You go see. You can knock on a door. I'm not getting up just to get your boyfriend." Keith retorted as he felt Rythmi's glare on him already.

"He isn't my boyfriend now go get him." Rythmi said before smacking a pillow into Keith's head.

"Alright what is with you girls and hitting me with pillow's now? Did you two plan today to be 'Beat Keith with pillow's' day or something?" Keith questioned as he grabbed the pillow from Rythmi.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about now." Rythmi said as Kellyn came out of the boy's form to see the two fighting.

"I swear you two are like brother and sister with your bickering all the time." Kellyn stated as he walked over to the two.

"Hey she's the one who started it. If she wanted you to come out of the dorm so badly, she could have gone and knocked. I'm not doing it." Keith said as he propped his feet up on the table in front of the couch.

"You would do it if Kate asked you to." Rythmi said with a smirk at the teen.

"Shut it Rythmi." Keith snarled at the girl as she sat down on the couch. Kellyn sat down next to her.

"What movies are we choosing from tonight?" Kellyn questioned the two.

"Dunno. Rythmi has them so it'll probably be her and Kate who get to choose the movie." Keith replied with a shrug as Kate walked out of the girls dorm.

"Well we've still got all day so there is plenty of time to choose one of the movies." Rythmi stated as Kate came over and sat down on the couch next to Keith.

"You guys talking about movies tonight?" Kate questioned the trio.

"Yep. Movies start after curfew so don't you and Keith go running off on another secret date." Kellyn said with a chuckle that Rythmi joined in on.

"Will you shut it!" Keith snapped at Kellyn before Janice came up the stairs and into the lounge.

"There isn't any fighting going on today is there?" Janice questioned the group of teens sternly.

"No." The four answered back

"Good because I don't want to have to get Principle Lamont up here just to stop you all from fighting. Keith, please remember not to make such a big mess this time while you all watch your movies tonight." Janice stated to the teen which got a chuckle from Kate.

"I'll make sure not to Janice." Keith said while glaring at Kate.

"Good. I'm going into Vientown here soon. Do any of you need anything?" Janice questioned the group.

"Nope." Kellyn and Rythmi answered in unison which got a chuckle from Keith and Kate.

"What about you deary?" Janice questioned Kate as the brunette stopped chuckling.

"You could get her some pain medication since she's got to deal with Keith tonight." Kellyn joked before he and Rythmi began laughing.

Keith scowled angrily at Kellyn for the joke. "I'm good Janice." Kate answered the caretaker.

"Alright. What about you then Keith?" Janice questioned as she turned to the prankster.

"Could get me something to smash over Kellyn's head." Keith said with a smirk at the laughing teen.

"Oh please Keith." Janice said with an sigh. "Alright I'll be going now then. I'll see you all when I get back." Janice said before leaving the four to themselves again.

"I'm gonna kill you." Keith said before tackling Kellyn to the floor.

"Boy version of a Delcatty fight!" Kate chirped as the two teen boys rolled around on the floor.

"Guys stop!" Rythmi said as she tried to pull the two apart. "Keith get off him!" Rythmi said as she pulled on the back of Keith's school uniform.

"Let them! I think it's funny." Kate said as she watched the boys fight.

"I don't! Stop it guys!" Rythmi yelled at the two before turning to Kate again. "Get your boyfriend off of Kellyn, Kate!" Rythmi snapped at the amused brunette.

"He is not, nor will he ever be, my boyfriend!" Kate barked angrily at the blond before getting up and forcibly pulling the two teen boys apart.

Kellyn fixed his uniform before moving away from Keith. "You would choose to wait for Janice to leave to attack me." Kellyn said, slightly out of breath do to the struggle.

"Well you had it coming." Keith said as he got up off the floor and sat down on the couch again. He then went silent as his mind finally took in what Kate had said before pulling him and Kellyn apart.

"Oh shut up already. You two need to learn to stop for once." Rythmi scolded the boys as Kate fixed the coffee table which had been knocked out of the way.

"Maybe you should listen to your own words of advice too Rythmi." Kate said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Hey at least I don't resort to physical violence like these two." Rythmi stated as she indicated the boys.

"Yeah, but you sure do taunt me a lot." Kate stated to the annoyed Operator-in-training.

Rythmi was about to reply but Kellyn stopped her by covering her mouth. "No more fighting." Kellyn said to the group before letting go of a now blushing Rythmi.

"I'm fine with that idea." Keith said before propping his feet up on the coffee table again and laying his head on the back of the couch.

"Me too." Kate agreed before getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Rythmi questioned Kate.

"Seeing as how we've still got all day, I'm going to go see Tangrowth." Kate stated to the three.

Keith felt a spike of annoyance that Kate had to go see Tangrowth again so soon. _"She just saw him. __Already she's gotta go see him again?"_ Keith thought to himself as he turned his gaze away from the brunette.

"Maybe you should bring him something this time then." Kellyn suggested to Kate.

"I might do that. If I've got something I can give to Tangrowth." Kate said as Rythmi rolled her eyes at her.

"_You're already giving yourself to him. He probably thinks you're all his."_ Keith thought as his eyes shadowed his annoyance.

"Well don't be gone too long. We need your help too in picking a movie for tonight." Rythmi stated to Kate as she noticed Keith's annoyance.

"I know. I'm only going to see him for a little bit and that's it." Kate said before heading for the stairs. "Be back later." Kate said before skipping down the stairs.

"Obsessive of her future partner pokemon much." Kellyn said as he turned to Rythmi.

"She's got a vase with the roses Tangrowth gave her beside her bed in our dorm." Rythmi said with a chuckle.

"I'm going back into our dorm to lay down for a bit." Keith stated as he got up and started for the boys dorm.

"He seems like he's still mad about the fight." Kellyn said once Keith was inside the boys dorm.

"That or he's mad about Kate doing to see Tangrowth again. Remember his reaction to the roses when Tangrowth gave them to Kate in the first place." Rythmi advised Kellyn with a grin.

"Oh yeah you have a point there. I forgot about that at first." Kellyn said with a grin back at Rythmi.

"You would forget something like that." Rythmi stated with a snicker as she locked her eyes on Kellyn's blue orbs.

"Hey it's not my fault the idiot pulled me into a fight just a few minutes ago." Kellyn defended as he put his hands up in front of him.

"Actually it is. 'Oh you should get her pain medicine, she's got to deal with Keith tonight' Idiot." Rythmi quoted as she continued snickering at Kellyn.

"Oh be quiet." Kellyn said before shoving a pillow into Rythmi's face.

"No more pillows." Rythmi said as she grabbed the pillow from Kellyn and tossed it away from them.

Kate walked outside and started to head towards the school gates in search of Tangrowth. She only got a little ways before she felt the ground begin shaking from it's footsteps again. "Tangrowth!" Kate called to the large vine pokemon.

The ground began thumping more before Tangrowth came into sight. "Tang!" Tangrowth bellowed as it came running for Kate.

"Hey calm down big guy!" Kate said as the Tangrowth snatched her up in his vines.

"Tangrowth! Tang tang!" Tangrowth said happily as he swung the Ranger-in-training around.

"Calm down Tangrowth!" Kate said as she began chuckling at the pokemon's reaction to her presence.

Tangrowth set Kate back down on the ground but still appeared overjoyed by her being there.

"I'll come and see you at least a few times a week Tangrowth. That sound like a good idea?" Kate questioned the large, blue vines pokemon.

"Tang tang!" Tangrowth bellowed happily in response before snatching Kate back up in it's arms.

"Tangrowth! Put me down!" Kate said as she began laughing at Tangrowth's actions.

Tangrowth reluctantly put the girl back down on the ground. "Tang tang Tangrowth." Tangrowth bellowed happily to the brunette. It then shot out two vines and began tickling Kate.

"Ah! Tangrowth stop!" Kate yelled as she began laughing from Tangrowth's tickle.

Tangrowth continued tickling the girl until Kellyn and Rythmi came out into the schoolyard. "Tangrowth's having a tickle fight with Kate! I wanna join!" Kellyn said before lunging for Kate.

"No!" Kate yelped as she moved away from Kellyn, only for Tangrowth to get her again. "T...Tangrowth stop!" Kate shrieked through her laughing.

"I think Tangrowth's mastered his Tickle move." Rythmi said as Kellyn got ready to try and get Kate again.

"I'm still gonna help him." Kellyn said before lunging at Kate again only for Tangrowth to lift her up into the air with his arm, while still tickling her with his vines.

"Gah! Ta...Tangrowth! Haha! St...Stop!" Kate yelled through her laughing.

Tangrowth set Kate down finally, stopping his tickling assault on the girl.

Kate was panting from breath since she had been laughing so much due to Tangrowth's assault. "Th...thank you Tangrowth." Kate said breathlessly.

"I think we know who to go to now when we want to attack Kate." Kellyn said with a mischievous grin at the brunette.

"Yep. Him or her other boyfriend." Rythmi chirped with a big grin at Kate, who was now glaring daggers at the blond.

* * *

**Tangrowth's tickle is awesome. I just wanted to involve a little something humorous like that because I thought it would be fun. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for all of you! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading ad how's about doing me a favor and writing me a review? The button's right below, just click it for me please!**


	5. Movie night

**Greetings! I have another chapter for all of you already! I want to ask you all for more reviews first though so I know how this is coming along now. Anyway's I'm not going to keep yall waiting so here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon Franchise but I praise and adore the people who created it.**

* * *

Later that day

The group of friends had finished dinner and went back upstairs to the lounge. "Alright Rythmi go and get the movies so we can choose what we're watching now." Kellyn stated to the blond as Kate sat down on the couch.

"Alright I'll be right back then." Rythmi said before going tot he girls dorm.

Keith grabbed a large green bean bag chair out of a corner and pulled it over near the couches before sitting down. "Let's hope this time we watch something that's actually good." Keith said as he glared at Isaac.

"Hey I think last weeks movie was very good." Isaac stated with a shrug as he sat down next to Kate.

"If it's educational, it's not a good movie." Keith said matter-o-factly.

"It could be educational and still be a good movie." Isaac argued as Rythmi came back out of the girls dorm with a stack of movies.

"Well then we'll put it this way, if you pick it Isaac, it's not a good movie." Kellyn joked with a grin at the boy-genius.

"Very funny." Isaac said as Rythmi spread the movies out on the coffee table in front of all of them.

"Stop bickering long enough to help choose something you guys." Rythmi said as she glared at the boys.

"Alright fine." Keith said as he rolled his eyes at Rythmi's glaring.

The group began trying to figure out a movie quickly. It ended up turning into a half an hour instead before they were all able to agree on one. "Alright then I'm going to get snacks." Kellyn said before getting up from the couch.

"Hopefully this movie actually turns out to be good, and doesn't put us to sleep again." Keith said as he glared at Isaac.

"Oh be quiet already. We already know you are trying to show off for Kate so stop." Isaac countered with a smirk at the prankster.

Keith glared furiously at Isaac now. "What about me?" Kate questioned as she looked up from her styler that she was messing with.

"Nothing." Keith answered simply before looking away from Isaac.

"Keith was just trying to..." Isaac was cut off by Keith throwing his bean bag chair at him.

"Again with the fighting." Rythmi said as she pulled the bean bag chair off of Isaac and dropped it on the floor.

"Tell Isaac to stop starting it then." Keith advised as he grabbed the bean bag and sat back down on it.

"Isaac just leave him alone." Kate said as she put her styler back on her hip. "He's being grumpy today." Kate explained which earned a glare from the red-head.

"That's because of you're little date with Tangrowth earlier." Kellyn said as he came back into the lounge. "Which Tangrowth could teach Keith a little on how to be when around a girl." Kellyn said as he put the snacks down on the coffee table and sat down.

Kate was about to reply but Rythmi cut her off. "I don't even think Tangrowth could help Keith learn how to act around girls. That's too big of a job." Rythmi said with a chuckle.

"At least I don't hide my feelings for someone if I have them, Kellyn." Keith said with a smirk towards the brunette boy which got a glare from him.

"Who does Kellyn like?" Rythmi questioned as she stopped chuckling.

"No one." Kellyn replied quickly to the blond.

"Oh it's someone in this room." Keith said as he grinned at Kellyn's annoyance.

"Yeah. Someone who is close to him." Kate stated as she chuckled at Rythmi's blindness to the subject.

"Someone who's name is..." Keith was cut off by Kellyn tackling him and covering his mouth.

"It's no one!" Kellyn said in a slight panic before shoving Keith's face into the bean bag chair.

"Kellyn get off him." Kate said before shoving Kellyn off of Keith.

"Now Kate's going to be protective of Keith. Watch out Kellyn." Isaac said with a chuckle at the Kate's glare at him.

"Will you guys just shut up for one night even. We're just friends. Nothing more." Keith snapped at the teasing friends.

Kate went silent as she sat back down on the couch, feeling slightly hurt that Keith had said they were nothing more than just friends.

"How's about we start the movie now." Rythmi suggested perkily, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

"Yeah we can watch two tonight if we want since we've got some extra time." Kellyn said before going to set up the movie for all of them to watch.

Kate grabbed a pillow and slipped down off of the couch to the floor.

"Did you get chocolate this time Kellyn?" Rythmi questioned as the teen set up the movie.

"Yeah it's in the bag with all the other stuff that Janice got for us tonight." Kellyn said as he started the movie then sat back down next to Rythmi. "Just don't go hyper on us again this time. You kept me up all night last week because of it." Kellyn said as Rythmi reached for the snacks.

"Rythmi has a weakness for chocolate." Isaac explained to Kate as he slipped to the floor to sit with her.

"Then don't let her eat too much." Kate said with a chuckle at the news.

"She'll just be talking all night. Last week her and Kellyn talked all night because she was so hyper. I got away and hid in the dorm." Isaac said with a grin at Kellyn's misfortune from last week.

"I, fortunately, had enough pillow's to drown her out." Keith said with a grin as the movie started. He then noticed how close Kate was sitting to Isaac.

"That and you are a heavy sleeper sometimes." Isaac added which earned a chuckle from the brunette beside him.

Keith scowled at Isaac before his eyes locked with Kate's briefly.

Kate noticed that Keith's usually fun-filled emerald green eyes were now shadowed with annoyance before he looked away from her. She then turned to Isaac again as he held out the bag of snacks for her. "No thanks." Kate said to the boy-genius before turning her attention back to the movie.

"Is Isaac trying to make Keith jealous on purpose?" Rythmi questioned Kellyn quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe. Ask him yourself." Kellyn replied quietly.

"It isn't usually like Isaac to try and make Keith more annoyed though." Rythmi whispered quietly so the other three teens couldn't hear their conversation.

"Well maybe he's just doing it for the fun of it." Kellyn said as he kept his eyes on the movie.

Rythmi turned her attention back to the movie then. They had chosen a horror film so every time something would happen Rythmi would clasp onto Kellyn's arm and bury her face in his neck.

"Get a room you two." Keith said as he turned to the two.

"Shut up." Rythmi hissed at the red-head's comment about her and Kellyn.

"Dude watch the movie instead of paying attention to us." Kellyn said as Rythmi kept her head buried in his neck to keep from seeing the gory scene of the movie. He wrapped his free arm around the girl to help her feel more protected.

Keith rolled his eyes at the two who obviously liked each other.

"It's not that scary. All of this is obviously made up." Isaac stated before he felt a certain brunette clasp onto his own arm in fear. "Kate it's just a movie." Isaac assured the girl before she buried her face into her pillow.

Keith looked over at Kate, surprised that she was holding onto Isaac's arm for protection. "Kate's afraid of movies?" Keith questioned with a taunting smirk as Kate turned to him.

"At least I'm not afraid of the dark." Kate replied which earned a laugh out of the other three.

"I am not!" Keith replied before Kate moved over towards him.

"That's why I've heard it from so many people already. I'm here to protect you if you scream from the light's going out." Kate said with a taunting grin back at the prankster.

Keith scowled angrily as the other three teens laughed at the comments made by Kate. "Shut up and watch the movie you're so afraid of." Keith snarled as he turned back to the

"Fine." Kate said as she put her pillow down on the floor and laid down.

Keith glanced at Kate once before turning back to the movie. The group continued to watch their movie in silence for a while.

Kate jumped at a certain scene in the movie and latched onto Keith's upper arm quickly. Keith felt his face flush red as he looked down at the cowering girl.

Rythmi nudged Kellyn to look at Kate and Keith while letting out a small chuckle.

Kellyn chuckled before turning back to the movie.

Kate noticed that she was latching onto Keith and quickly let go of his arm, blushing bright red but glad the room was dark already. "Sorry." Kate whispered quietly to Keith.

"Don't worry about it." Keith whispered back before Kate jumped from another scene and latched to his arm again. Keith chuckled at the still blushing girl as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Get a room you two." Kellyn spoke up finally which a chuckle at the two teens.

"How's about you and Rythmi go do that first." Keith replied as he moved over on the bean bag to let Kate sit in it with him.

"Yeah we can see you two are having fun cuddling there." Kate added as she gave a knowing smile at Rythmi.

"That and Kellyn has a big crush on..." Keith was cut off by Kellyn throwing a pillow in his face.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Kellyn hissed at Keith as the pillow was thrown back to him.

Keith was silent for a few second before speaking again. "Kellyn's got a crush on Rythmi." Keith stated quickly but loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"Dude!" Kellyn barked before lunging for Keith. He collided with the red-head before the two hit the floor and began fighting again.

"Here we go again." Isaac said as he got up to stop the two.

"Guys stop it!" Kate hissed as she tried to pull the two apart with the help of Isaac.

Rythmi was silently watching the two from her seat on the couch.

"I'm gonna kill you Keith." Kellyn hissed as the two continued to struggle.

"Kellyn get off of him." Isaac said as he tried to pull Kellyn off.

Kate shoved Kellyn with all of her strength and then pulled Keith away from him. "Knock it off guys!" Kate snapped at the two angrily. "We're all tired of seeing you two fight now so just stop." Kate continued as she noticed their shock at her outburst.

"Uh how's about we all just go back to watching the movie." Isaac suggested in an attempt to break the awkward silence. He then went and sat back down.

Kellyn nervously sat back down on the couch and turned his attention back to the movie.

Keith sat back down on the bean bag chair with Kate but was silent, wondering if she was going to snap at one of them anymore.

"Kellyn are you okay?" Rythmi questioned the teen quietly.

"Y...yeah." Kellyn whispered back, not looking at the blond.

"Was what Keith said true?" Rythmi asked nervously, afraid that Kellyn was going to say it wasn't.

"Uhhh..." Kellyn stuttered nervously, unsure how to answer Rythmi.

"Yes it was true." Keith spoke up, noticing his friend's stuttering.

Kellyn scowled angrily at Keith before feeling Rythmi latch onto his arm again from the movie. He looked to see she wasn't even watching the movie though.

"You have a crush on me?" Rythmi questioned quietly as she locked her eyes on Kellyn's.

"Yeah." Kellyn whispered back nervous still of how Rythmi was going to react.

Rythmi blushed deep red at the news before smiling at Kellyn's nervous look at her. "Good because I've got a crush on you right now too." Rythmi admitted before wrapping her arms around Kellyn in a hug.

Kellyn's face flushed red before he wrapped his arm around Rythmi to try and return the hug.

"Finally." Kate said quietly to Keith as she looked back at the two.

"I bet they're gonna kiss." Keith stated as he watched the two as well.

"What are going to put up for the bet then?" Kate questioned with a mischievous grin as she turned back to Keith.

"I was kidding but alright. I'll put up what ever you want of mine." Keith offered to the brunette. "If I win and they do, you're gonna let me copy your homework for two months." Keith stated with a grin.

"No you've gotta do your own homework." Kate stated as she turned her attention back to the movie.

"What are you afraid of me winning the bet?" Keith taunted, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"No. Fine but if I win and they don't, you've gotta do a dare for me then. I'll think of something." Kate said as she leaned back in her side of the bean bag chair.

"Fine it's a deal then." Keith said as he held out his hand to seal the bet. Kate shook it and they turned their attention back to the movie for a bit.

Kellyn and Rythmi stayed cuddled up to each other on the couch for the rest of the movie until it was time to put in the second movie. "I'll put the movie in." Kellyn stated as he got up to put in the next movie.

"They haven't kissed yet." Kate whispered to Keith with a smirk.

"They will." Keith whispered back, returning the smirk back to the brunette.

"I think there is a flirt fest going on right now." Rythmi chirped at the two teens who were still sitting together in the large bean bag chair.

"There is not. At least we're not cuddling like you two." Keith stated as he turned to Rythmi.

"Well we've actually admitted that we like each other, unlike you two." Kellyn replied as he sat back down with Rythmi on the couch.

"That is because we don't like each other. We're just friends." Kate stated as the next movie began playing.

Keith didn't reply to the statements. He turned his attention back to the movie now while leaning back in the bean bag chair more.

"Alright guys just go back to watching the movie now. That's what tonight is supposed to be for anyways, not fighting." Isaac stated to the group.

"I agree with that." Rythmi said before cuddling back up to Kellyn.

Kellyn smiled and wrapped his free arm around Rythmi.

Keith looked back at the two and made kissing noises as emphasis as to what he was expecting them to do.

"Kate you better look out. It looks like Keith's getting ready to kiss you." Rythmi warned with a chuckle.

"Shut it!" Keith snapped as he turned back around to the movie.

"You're going to lose the bet if you keep this up." Kate warned with a chuckle as she leaned her head on Keith's shoulder.

Keith smiled at Kate before answering. "I've got a pretty good feeling I'm gonna win." Keith whispered back confidently as he let the brunette use his shoulder as a pillow.

"You're way too confident." Kate stated as she locked her eyes on Keith's.

"That's because I know I'm going to win." Keith replied before turning back to the movie.

"Not going to win." Kate said in a singsong tone as she turned to look at Kellyn and Rythmi.

"What ever you say Kate." Keith said before pushing the girl off the bean bag chair, hearing a soft _thud_ as she hid the floor.

Kate scowled at the red-head as she climbed back onto the bean bag chair. "I'm so going to make you pay when I win this bet." Kate hissed quietly as she leaned back in her place on the chair.

"If you win the bet Kat." Keith said with a smirk at Kate's reaction to the nickname.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Kate stated as she looked back at the movie screen.

Rythmi and Kellyn continued to cuddle with each other for a while until a romantic scene came on in the movie, causing the two to blush. Rythmi looked up into Kellyn's.

Kellyn was still blushing as he leaned down and let his lips connect with Rythmi's, enjoying the sensation of his first kiss with the blond.

"Ha! I win!" Keith burst out happily as he jumped up from the bean bag.

Rythmi pulled away from the kiss and turned to see Keith jump up from the bean bag. "Win what?" Rythmi questioned the teen.

"You two kissed! I win the bet Kate! I told you they would kiss!" Keith cheered happily as Kate scowled at the joyous boy.

"Oh shut up already." Kate snapped as she sunk down in her seat further.

"What did you win Keith? A kiss from Kate?" Isaac questioned with a grin at Keith's reaction.

"No. Kate's gonna let me copy her homework now for two months. Starting Monday." Keith stated with a smirk at Kate who was sinking further into her seat each moment.

"You guys are terrible. You made a bet on whether Kellyn and I would kiss? That's terrible." Rythmi scolded the two.

"What would have happened if Kate had won?" Kellyn questioned which earned a glare from his new girlfriend.

"I would have been able to dare him to do what ever I wanted him to." Kate answered as Keith sat back down next to her.

"Yep but now you cant Kat. Now I get to copy your homework for two months." Keith said happily as he leaned back in the bean bag chair.

"Which means you two get to spend more time together. Now I see why he chose that." Rythmi stated with a chuckle which got a glare from Keith.

"Shut up." Keith hissed at the blond as she cuddled back up to Kellyn.

The group went back to watching their movie silently. Near the end of the movie though both Keith and Kate had fallen asleep, Kate having her head on Keith's shoulder when she had fallen asleep. Keith's arm was around Kate as well from him stretching before falling asleep. His head was leaning on Kate's since her's was on his shoulder.

"Kellyn." Rythmi whispered as she nudged the teen to look at the scene.

Kellyn looked and chuckled at the two. "Someone get a camera." Kellyn said as he turned to Isaac to get him to look as well.

"I'll go get mine than." Rythmi said as she got up and tip-toed to the girls dorm.

"Could use that as a way to get Keith to stop taunting you." Isaac suggested to Kellyn as he chuckled from the idea.

"Got it." Rythmi stated as she came back out of the girls dorm with a camera to use. She then quickly used it to take a picture of Kate and Keith sleeping.

"Should we wake them, or just leave them here tonight?" Kellyn questioned the two that were still awake.

"Eh let them sleep." Rythmi stated with a shrug at the question as she grabbed a blanket from the couch and put it over the two.

"Yeah but I'm going to bed now. Don't you two be trying to do anything now that you'll be alone." Isaac said with a chuckle that got a blush from the new couple.

"Go to bed Isaac." Kellyn snapped at the boy-genius.

"Night lovebirds." Isaac said before heading for the boys dorm.

"Night Isaac." Rythmi said back before he was in the dorm.

Kellyn and Rythmi went back to watching the movie for a while before they got too tired to continue. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Kellyn said before giving Rythmi a peck on the lips.

"Okay. Sleep well Kellyn. Night." Rythmi said as they stood from the couch and headed towards their separate dorms.

Kellyn went into the boys dorm to see Isaac was already fast asleep. He laid down on his own bed and fell asleep quickly.

**The next morning**

Janice walked up the stairs to the student's lounge to wake the students to find a pair was asleep in a bean bag chair near the couches. "What in the world." Janice said to herself as she walked over to see it was Keith and Kate. "What are you two doing out here?" Janice questioned loud enough to try and wake the two.

"Hmm." Keith groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Kate was cuddled into his chest. His face flushed deep red.

"Huh?" Kate questioned as she woke up. She then noticed she was cuddled up to Keith and blushed a deep red as she pulled away from the teen.

"You two fell asleep out here last night I take it?" Janice questioned the two as Kate got up from the bean bag.

"Yeah I guess." Kate said, still half asleep.

"Then the others must all be back in the dorms. Alright just be glad Mr. Kincaid didn't catch you two out here like that." Janice stated with a smile before going to do her morning duties.

"I'm surprised that Kellyn and Rythmi aren't asleep out here." Keith said as he tried to break the awkward moment that had been put upon them.

"Yeah. They probably are still asleep. Which is why I'm going to go push Ryth out of her bed." Kate said before going off towards the girls dorm.

"Aww! I wanna help but I'm not allowed in there. But then again that hasn't stopped me before." Keith said, saying the last part a bit softer so he wouldn't get caught if Janice was still near enough to hear him.

"Then come on. You can listen through the door dork." Kate said as she continued walking towards the girls dorm. She opened the door and walked in to see Rythmi was still asleep.

"Is she awake?" Keith questioned as he peeked his head through the door.

"No boys allowed!" Kate hissed at the red-head.

"I don't care about the rules." Keith stated quietly, trying not to wake up Rythmi or any of the other girls who were still asleep in the room.

"Well I'll pants you in front of the whole school if you don't leave." Kate warned Keith before pulling Rythmi out of her bed, a small _thud_ coming as she hit the floor.

"You won't pants me and that was just weak Kate. I barely heard the thud." Keith said with a chuckle as he closed the door so Rythmi wouldn't know he was looking in on them.

"What was that for?" Rythmi hissed at the brunette as she got up from the floor.

"For leaving me and Keith out in the lounge last night. Why didn't you wake us?" Kate questioned the blond as Rythmi started getting clothes out for the day.

"She probably didn't wake us up because she was busy making out with her new boyfriend Kellyn." Keith stated through the door with a chuckle.

"Get away from the door Keith. We're getting dressed in here and you're not allowed to watch." Rythmi snapped as she went and closed the door the rest of the way.

"Why didn't you wake us then?" Kate questioned as Rythmi went back to getting ready for the day.

"You two looked pretty comfortable cuddling up with each other on the bean bag chair last night. We didn't want to wake you guys up. We did get proof of your cuddling though. You looked like you were having a lot of fun especially since you were nuzzling into Keith's neck." Rythmi said with a chuckle at Kate's reaction to the statement.

"You're gonna get rid of what ever proof it is that you've got Rythmi!" Keith said as he banged on the door to get her attention, waking the other girls who were in the room in the process.

"Get rid of him Rythmi. We're trying to sleep." One of the girls hissed at the blond.

"Tell his girlfriend to get rid of him." Rythmi stated, indicating Kate in the process.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Kate stated as Keith continued to bang on the door.

"Get rid of him now." Two girls snapped angrily at the brunette.

"Fine." Kate said with a sigh before she went and opened the door. She shoved Keith away from the door before exiting the dorms as well. "Idiot. You woke up everyone in the dorm now." Kate scolded the prankster.

"So? Pull Ryth out here or I'm going to do it myself." Keith warned Kate as he made to enter the girls dorm.

"You do that and you're going to have a group of angry girls throwing you into the ocean over near Ascension Square." Kate replied, not even trying to stop Keith from entering the girls dorm.

"They won't throw me in. They adore me." Keith said with a smirk which Kate rolled her eyes at. He then went into the dorm and the girls yelling at him could have been heard all the way in the basement.

"I warned him." Kate said with a shrug.

* * *

**Poor Keith. I just couldn't resist putting something like that in here. There was a bunch of fluff in this chapter though. Especially between Kellyn and Rythmi. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. Please remember to review for me. The button's right below. Just click it for me. Please? Anyway's thanks for reading!**


	6. Nicknames

**Greetings again readers! I have another chapter up for all of you already because I just love writng this so much. I wanted to ask again if you could give me some reviews so I know how things are coming along. I've only got 8 reviews so far, let's try and make it to at least 12 before I post the next chapter. Please help me by giving me some reviews people. Anyway's I'm not going to keep yall waiting. Heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon Franchise, but I still praise the amazing people who came up with the idea of Pokemon.**

* * *

It took Kate, Kellyn, Rythmi, and Isaac a while to fish Keith out of the ocean since the angry girls dragged him all the way outside and tossed him in. Keith was now silently glaring at Kate for not helping him.

"I warned you that that was going to happen." Kate stated to the angry prankster.

"You could have helped me at least. You just stood aside and watched instead." Keith argued back as he sat down on the Pledge Stone.

"We're going to leave you two alone." Kellyn stated as he began to lead Rythmi and Isaac away from the area.

"That's because I warned you it was going to happen but you still went ahead and went into our dorm anyways." Kate argued back as Keith used the towel that Isaac had brought for him to try and dry out his hair.

"Yeah well you still should have helped me." Keith stated as he stood up from the stone and began to head back for the building.

"You are such a cry-baby Keith." Kate said as she rolled her eyes and began to follow after Keith.

"Yeah okay." Keith said simply before snapping the wet towel at the brunette.

**A week later**

The week had gone by slow, mainly involving taunting between the group of friends at every chance given. Kate and Keith had stuck to their bet as well, and Kate kept letting Keith copy her homework. Kate was busy working on an assignment in her dorm Monday night when the red-head came knocking loudly.

"Kitty Kat open up! I'm not going away until you do!" Keith called through the door. He had chosen the nickname for Kate because it really annoyed her.

Kate groaned at Keith's knocking but tried to ignore him.

Keith banged on the door a few more times. "Come on out Kitty Kat! You can't hide from me forever." Keith said before the door opened and Rythmi came in.

"Don't even try coming in Keith. I'll get all the girls to throw you in the ocean again." Rythmi warned as she blocked his way into the room.

"Go away Ryth. I'm busy right now trying to get Kate out of your dorm." Keith stated before Rythmi slammed the door in his face.

"Thanks Rythmi." Kate said as she looked up from her paper.

"No problem. Although if you gave him a little something, he might leave you alone." Rythmi offered as Keith began banging on the door again.

"Kitty Kat! Come out and play!" Keith said in a singsong tone through the door.

Kate dropped her head onto her desk and began to bang it against the desk. "He's so persistent." Kate grumbled as Rythmi laughed at Kate's reactions.

"Just give him what he wants and he'll go away." Rythmi stated as Kate got up from her desk and went to open the door.

"What Keith?" Kate questioned, obviously annoyed with him.

"There you are Kitty Kat. Come on." Keith said before pulling the brunette out of her dorm.

"Keith I was doing homework." Kate stated, knowing Keith was probably pulling her off to help him with some prank.

"Well now you're not. Which by the way I'm going to need to see that homework when you finish it since I haven't started mine yet." Keith stated as he pulled Kate down the stairs and towards the main doors.

"You never start yours until you have a hold of mine. I'm still surprised Ms. April hasn't figured out you're copying me yet." Kate stated as Keith pulled her outside into the cool air of the setting day.

"I'm good like that is why." Keith stated with a grin as he led Kate towards the training building.

"Why are you taking me to the training building? You're the one who need's training, not me." Kate stated with a smirk at Keith's reaction to the comment.

"We're not going to train." Keith said, losing his amused tone. "We're going to get something for a prank I've got planned." Keith said with a grin.

"On who?" Kate questioned as Keith signaled for her to wait outside the building. He came back a few minutes later with a bag.

"Mr. Kincaid." Keith answered with a big grin as he started to head back towards the school building.

"Are you nuts? He'll suspend you or try and get you kicked out of the school you idiot." Kate stated as she followed quickly after Keith.

"You're worried about me? That's so sweet Kitty Kat." Keith said with a smirk at how Kate was glaring at him.

"Oh shut up already. How long is this going to take? I've still gotta finish my homework." Kate stated as they walked into the building and started for the stairs.

"Not long. All we have to do is switch something and then we can go back to what ever we were doing." Keith stated simply as he started to head down to the basement.

"Why did I answer the door to you." Kate grumbled to herself as she followed Keith down the stairs and into the basement. They then found Kincaid's room and Keith made Kate stand watch.

"Alright we can go now." Keith said once he came out of Kincaid's room.

"Good because I have to finish my homework." Kate said before starting to head for the stairs quickly, not bothering to wait for Keith.

"Then I'll come with you so I can copy what you already have done Kitty Kat." Keith said and then chuckled when he heard Kate growl at him.

**The next day**

Ms. April's whole class was working silently when suddenly a loud shriek from outside broke the silence. "What is going on?" Ms. April wondered aloud as she rose from her desk and went to go investigate. The class followed behind her.

"Let me guess, you?" Kate questioned Keith who was grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keith answered with an innocent grin.

Everyone got outside to see Mr. Kincaid being chased by a herd of Bidoof and Bibarel and even a certain Ranger-in-training's future partner pokemon, Tangrowth. "Get these little monster's away from me!" Mr. Kincaid shouted angrily as he continued running.

Kate glared at Keith. "Pokemon attraction spray. Switched it with his hairspray." Keith whispered quietly with a chuckle.

"Keith you idiot." Kate said before pulling her styler out and getting ready to capture the pokemon.

"Woah I'm not letting you get all the glory." Keith said as he pulled out his styler quickly to help.

"Stop these little beasts!" Mr. Kincaid yelled before Kate and Keith began capturing the pokemon. After a while they were all captured.

"Tangrowth you silly boy." Kate said as she patted the Tangrowth's hand.

"Mr. Kincaid what happened?" Ms. April questioned the tired man.

"I don't know. I was busy fixing my hair, when suddenly those beasts came after me in a frenzy." Mr. Kincaid stated, indicating the group of pokemon beside Keith and Kate.

Keith began snickering quietly until he was elbowed in the side by Kate. "Ow!" Keith hissed at Kate.

"Shush!" Kate snapped back at Keith as Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid continued talking.

"Mr. Kincaid, do you think it could have been something in that hairspray of your?" Ms. April offered to the now angry man.

"My hairspray wouldn't attract a herd of unruly pokemon." Mr. Kincaid stated as he glared at the pokemon who were still beside Keith and Kate.

"You better hope you don't get caught." Kate whispered to the spiky-haired teen.

"You mean we. You helped me." Keith said with a smirk at Kate that sent butterflies through her stomach again.

"I...I hate you." Kate said as she turned away from Keith.

"No you don't Kitty Kat. You just hate that I'm right." Keith stated which earned a glare for the nickname. He replied to the glare with a smile.

"Alright," Mr. Kincaid said, breaking the teen's moment, "Everyone get back to class, now." Kincaid said as he shooed the student's away.

The student's all went back inside and back to class quickly. Kate began working silently but was interrupted when a note was dropped on her desk. She gave one glance and knew by the messy handwriting it was Keith. _"Hey Kitty Kat." _Keith wrote on the paper.

"_What do you want Keith? I'm working."_ Kate wrote back. Keith dropped the note back on her desk a minute later.

"_Not anymore you're not. I'm bored and I want someone to talk to."_ Keith wrote messily.

"_Then talk to Kellyn. He's on your other side."_ Kate wrote back, getting annoyed now as she was trying to work.

"_Kellyn's not fun to talk to."_ Keith wrote, adding a smiley face at the end of the sentence.

"_Do your work Keith."_ Kate wrote and glared at Keith as a way to say she's done writing notes.

"_Come on Kitty Kat. Talk with me. You know you want to."_ Keith wrote back and flashed a confident smile at Kate.

"_Stop flirting with me Keith. It's not going to work."_ Kate wrote and dropped the note on Keith's desk before going back to working.

"_I'm not flirting with you idiot. I'm bored right now. Why would I flirt with you when we both know you love Tangrowth."_ Keith wrote and put a winking smiley face at the end of his sentence this time.

Kate picked up her book and smacked Keith in the arm with it. "Ow!" Keith yelped as he cringed.

"Keith be quiet and do your work." Ms. April scolded the teen as she looked up from the papers she was grading.

"Sorry." Keith said as he rubbed his arm, glaring at Kate in the process.

**A few weeks later**

"Good morning class. As you know, today is outdoor class." Ms. April stated to her class cheerfully.

"Yay!" The class began to get very loud with excitement.

"Please make your way out to Ascension Square quickly everyone. We don't want to keep out Ranger waiting." Ms. April said before leaving the room.

"Yeah! Finally! I've waited so long for outdoor class!" Keith said excitedly as he jumped up from his desk. He then ran out of the room.

"He is way too pumped up right now." Rythmi stated as she watched him go.

"Isn't he usually pumped up though over every little thing." Kate stated with a chuckle.

"She's got a point. Come on guys let's get going. I don't wanna be late." Kellyn said before beginning to lead the two girls towards the door. The group hurried outside and caught up with Keith at the stairs to Ascension Square.

"Dear Arceus you guys are slow." Keith said before grabbing Kate and pulling her down the stairs with him.

"Notice how he only grabs Kate." Kellyn said with a chuckle before he started to go down the stairs with Rythmi. The group was the last to arrive.

"It appears that everyone is here." Principal Lamont stated before turning to the Ranger. "This is Crawford. He's a graduate of this Ranger school. Now he's a Pokemon Ranger in Vientown." Principal Lamont announced happily.

"I'm Crawford. Nice to meet you, everyone!" The guy with the large Afro stated cheerfully.

"Thank you for coming!" The whole crowd of student's said happily.

A small grass pokemon jumped off of Crawford. "This here's my partner Pokemon, Budew." Crawford announced before a whole crowd of pokemon came out. "And these are my friend pokemon." Crawford added.

"Wow!" The student's exclaimed at the variety of pokemon.

"Hi, Crawford. It's been a long time." Ms. April said to the Ranger. "But that giant explosion of an Afro, I think I liked your hair better the way it was before. Anyways let's get to the outdoor class." Ms. April added with a chuckle.

"Let the Question & Answering begin then!" Principal Lamont stated with a hop in his place.

"Crawford why did you decided to become a ranger?" One boy student questioned the Ranger.

"Well it's because I love pokemon. I wanted to become friends with them. You know, to bond with them. Plus it's a cool job." Crawford said with a big smile.

"What kinds of pokemon are difficult to capture?" A girl with black hair questioned quickly.

"Well, speaking for myself, ghost and physic types. They have a habit of disappearing during captures." Crawford stated to the girl.

"Kind of like Keith during important events." Kate said quietly with a chuckle.

"Me! Me next! My name is Rythmi! There isn't anything I'd rather do than become an Operator. Do you think I can become one?" Rythmi questioned the Ranger.

"I've only seen you for the first time today but yeah! Sure! You'll become one!" Crawford stated cheerfully to the blond.

"Yay!" Rythmi exclaimed happily as she hopped in her place.

Kate chuckled at her friend. "Rythmi are you maybe confusing our Ranger with a fortune-teller?" Keith questioned the Operator-in-training. "Excuse me but how about me? Will I become a Ranger?" Keith questioned the Ranger, while trying to ignore Kate's snickering beside him.

"Say, aren't you confusing me with a fortune-teller too? I can tell you this though: your strong will shines through loud and proud. I'm sure you'll make it. You might even have the fixing to be a better Ranger than me." Crawford said with a chuckle. "But, that's if you can avoid spinning your wheels, so to speak." Crawford added which earned another chuckle from Kate.

"Uh... is that right? I'll do the best I can!" Keith exclaimed loudly. "Okay here's my second question." Keith was cut off by other student's telling him he can't have another question. Another girl then questioned the Ranger.

"Dork." Kate said as she smacked the spiky-haired teen on the shoulder.

"Shush! Why don't you ask him something since you're so giggly over here." Keith said as he indicated the Ranger.

"Fine. I have a question." Kate said as she spoke up. She was then cut off by the Ranger's styler going off. "Never mind." Kate said as she turned to Keith with a grin.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" A loud, deep voice came on over the styler.

"Ooh that sounds like a cute guy on the line." Kate said quietly with a grin at Keith's reaction.

"Crawford, do you hear me? It's Barlow. There's a Mantine hurt off the eastern shore of School Island. The Mantine apparently ran into a cargo ship." Barlow broadcast over the styler. "Luana's headed to the school by boat for you. Join with her, Crawford, and head to the site immediately." Barlow finished.

All the student's began telling Crawford to save the Mantine quickly.

"Roger, Leader!" Crawford said back to Barlow before closing the signal off. "Hold on, Mantine. We're coming! Principal Lamont, since the student's are so worried, I'll report back on how the mission goes. Sorry I've gotta cut the outdoor class short." Crawford said before turning towards the docks.

"No need to apologize. Isn't that your ride?" Lamont said as he indicated the docking boat.

"Crawford get on quick! We've gotta go!" Another Ranger yelled from inside the boat. Crawford ran over and jumped on the boat. It took off quickly and was already out of site before anyone spoke up.

"Well that's it for outdoor class student's. Let's get back to our classrooms." Ms. April stated to the student's.

Everyone began leaving to go back to class. "Ha you didn't get to ask a question." Keith said with a taunting smirk at Kate.

"Oh shut up Keith. I didn't even want to ask him a question." Kate replied before the two began to walk back to class together.

"Also, notice how he doesn't even pay any attention to us." Kellyn said with a smirk before turning to Rythmi.

**Later that night**

Kate and Rythmi were busy working on homework in their dorm when someone slid a note under the door. "Ooh a note. It's probably from Kellyn." Kate said with a smirk at Rythmi as she picked up the note.

"Oh shush and just open it." Rythmi stated before Kate sat back down at her desk.

Kate opened it to see a picture drawn of her laying out in the middle of a field full of Gracidea flowers. A Delcatty was sitting beside her while a Skitty was on her lap. There were a few Roserade dancing around her two while holding up it's red and blue roses. There also seemed to be luvdisc swimming through the air above. "Wow." Kate said simply, amazed by the excellent drawling.

Rythmi came over and peaked over Kate's shoulder at the picture. "Where did that come from?" Rythmi questioned which caused Kate to jump.

"I don't know. It was just put through the door." Kate said, indicating the door.

"I think I know who sent it." Rythmi said with a knowing grin.

"It wasn't Keith." Kate snapped at the blond.

"I didn't say it was Keith either. You just said so." Rythmi said as she began laughing.

"Keith can't drawl so he couldn't have drawn this." Kate stated before noticing that something else had been slipped under the door as well. She went over and picked it up to see it was a note. She opened it and began to read it.

"_Hey open the door for one more thing, beautiful."_ The note read, not having any signature. Kate opened the door to find a bouquet of Gracidea flowers.

"Keith loves Kate!" Rythmi chirped loudly from behind Kate.

"It's not from Keith!" Kate yelled before going back into the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Yes it is! No one else that we know of would have sent you a bouquet and a hand-drawn picture like this." Rythmi stated as she held up the picture. "I'm going to tell Kellyn!" Rythmi said before running for the door. Kate dropped the flowers and went after Rythmi.

Boys Dorm

"Keith let me actually do my homework. I'm not you. I can't just go cheat off my girlfriends homework." Kellyn said as he shoved Keith away from his desk.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm single idiot." Keith snapped at Kellyn before someone began banging on their dorm door.

"Kellyn! Come here quick!" Rythmi called through the door.

"Girlfriends calling you dude. Don't keep her waiting." Keith said with a chuckle before he went and opened the door. "Stop banging on our door Ryth. He's coming." Keith stated to the blond.

Rythmi burst out into a fit of laughter at the sight of Keith.

"What did I do?" Keith questioned, confused with the girl, before Kellyn pushed through him.

"What's up Rythmi?" Kellyn questioned before noticing the picture in her hands.

"Hey Keith, Kate loved the picture you slid under our door a little bit ago." Rythmi said before Kate came over and grabbed the picture from the blond.

"I did what? I haven't left the dorm for over an hour now." Keith stated as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah because you've been pestering me instead of your girlfriend." Kellyn said as he grabbed the picture out of Kate's hands.

"Give it back Kellyn!" Kate snapped as she grabbed for the picture.

"Yeah this isn't Keith. He can't drawl like this." Kellyn stated as Keith grabbed the picture from him and gave it back to Kate.

"Thank you." Kate said before starting to head back towards the girls dorm.

"Hey Kitty Kat don't forget I need your homework later." Keith said with a grin at how Kate hates his nickname for her.

"I haven't finished it yet. You're going to have to wait." Kate said before continuing towards the girls dorm.

"Then I'll come with you. You're working out here now Kitty Kat." Keith said before hearing Kellyn and Rythmi's laughing.

"He's got a nickname for her, and he's sending love pictures and flowers. Wow what happened to the bad-boy prankster we knew." Rythmi said through her laughing.

"Oh shut up Rythmi." Keith said before going to get Kate out of her dorm.

"Well now he's got someone else to bug. Now I can actually work in peace." Kellyn stated before Rythmi grabbed his arm.

"Then you'll work with me. Kate's gonna be busy now fending off her secret admirer." Rythmi said with a smirk in the direction of Keith who was banging on the girls dorm again.

"Kitty Kat!" Keith said through the door before two girl students pushed him out of the way so they could get in. "Rude much." Keith said to the two before going back to knocking on the door.

"I hate him so much." Kate said, a space in between each word because she was banging her head on her desk. She then looked over at her styler and picked it up before going to open the door.

"Hey Kitty Kat I need your homework." Keith said before pointing to Kate's desk beside the door.

"Get back before I capture you and make you go outside." Kate said as she held up her styler as emphasis.

"That doesn't work Kitty Kat." Keith stated with a grin before Kate smacked him over the head with her styler instead. "Ow!" Keith exclaimed as he held his head.

"I'm doing homework Keith." Kate said as she picked up the nearest paper as emphasis again. Keith grabbed it from her hands.

"This is a drawling but okay I'll have a look." Keith said before looking over the drawling which Kate had received.

"Give it back!" Kate said before grabbing the paper from Keith's hands.

"Oh come on Kitty. Stop being so uptight recently. You were so much more fun when you first got here. What happened to the fun-loving Kate?" Keith questioned as he grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her out of the dorm.

"I've got a lot of work to do Keith." Kate stated as Keith pulled her to his chest to try and restrain her. Her face flushed red at his arms wrapping around her to restrain her.

"Well you're gonna take a break now Kitty Kat." Keith said before pulling her towards the couches.

"Keith's trying to have his way with Kate!" Kellyn shouted loudly as he came out of the boys dorm with a bunch of papers. Rythmi had been watching the two but was silent.

"I am not you perv! I'm trying to get her to actually do something other than work, work, work!" Keith barked at Kellyn, losing his grip on Kate. Kate pulled free from Keith and dashed back into the girls dorm.

"Haha! She ran away!" Kellyn taunted with a chuckle.

"Damn it! Kellyn I almost had her!" Keith snapped at the laughing teen.

"Language, my good friends." Isaac said as he walked up the stairs into the lounge.

"Go back and try to get your girlfriend out of the dorm now if you want Keithy." Rythmi stated with a chuckle at Keith's glare from the name.

"Oh go suck face with your boyfriend some more." Keith said before going back over to the girls dorm door and beginning to bang on it again. "Oh Kitty Kat!" Keith called through the door.

"I think we should listen to Keith's advice." Kellyn said with a grin at Rythmi, which earned a smack to the arm.

"Not so fast, Kellyn. You're trying to move things too fast now." Rythmi stated before heading for the girls dorm to get her homework so she could work with Kellyn.

"It was worth a shot." Kellyn said with a smirk at Isaac.

"Yeah but you always mess up your one shot." Isaac said with a chuckle before going into the boys dorm.

"I do not." Kellyn stated before Isaac shut the door.

"Kitty Kat come play with me!" Keith said through the door before Rythmi shoved him out of the way.

"Stalker boyfriend, let me through or I'll smack you. Kate's working so just leave her alone." Rythmi explained to the spiky-haired prankster.

"That doesn't mean I can't try and get her out here so she can work with me. Then I'll be able to get my work done too." Keith stated as Rythmi opened the door.

"Dear Arceus you're a persistent boyfriend." Rythmi stated which earned a glare from Keith.

"Just get Kate out here, Ryth." Keith said as he indicated the girl who had her head buried in a book now.

"Kate just come work with Keith for a while. I don't want to have to hear him singing 'Kitty Kat, Kitty Kat I love you' for the rest of the night." Rythmi said which earned another scowl from Keith.

"Fine." Kate said before she grabbed her papers and stood up from her desk.

"Thank you Ryth," Keith said before Kate scowled at him.

* * *

**Kitty Kat's becoming too serious now! Poor Keith just can't seem to get out of the teasing either. Anyway's thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review for me also. I want at to at least hit 12 reviews before I post the next chapter. Anyways thanks again for reading and next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. 1 day internships

**Happy Thanksgiving all! I'm giving all of you another chapter now before I go off to celebrate! Also I wanted to thank yall. I asked for you guys to review until I reached twelve reviews and you guys did that for me. Thank you again. I'm not gonna keep yall waiting so here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon Franchise, but I'm very thankful for the people who do for making Pokemon.**

**

* * *

****A few weeks later**

"Today class, is your one day internships." Ms. April said excitedly as she began to hand out everyone's assigned place to visit.

"Yay!" A few student's said happily.

"Now, you'll be leaving here in a little while, and we expect you to return before curfew tonight." Ms. April stated as she finished passing out everyone's assigned places.

"Where did you get?" Rythmi questioned Kate as she tried to get a glimpse of the brunette's paper.

"Vientown. What about you?" Kate asked back as she tried to get a look at Keith's paper.

"Ranger Union. I'm so excited!" Rythmi said happily. "Kellyn, Keith, where are you guys at?" Rythmi questioned the guys as they turned to them.

"I'm at the Union and Keith's going to Vientown." Kellyn stated as he held up his assignment as proof.

"Aww that means that Keith and Kate get to have some alone time away from us. And you and I get to be together at the Ranger Union." Rythmi chirped happily.

"Wait, you're at Vientown today too?" Keith questioned Kate as he grabbed her paper.

"Yes I am. Happy to have company?" Kate questioned the prankster.

"Yes I am doll face. But let's see if you can be a little more perky, and not so dull today." Keith said with a smirk. A second later he was holding his head though since Kate smacked him with her styler again.

"Call me doll face again and I'll send Tangrowth after ya." Kate said as she got up and started for the door.

Keith's eyes were glued to Kate's body until Kellyn shook him from his fantasies. "Dude, don't be so obvious for once." Kellyn said with a chuckle.

"Shut it and just go with your girlfriend to the Union." Keith said before getting up from his seat and going after his traveling companion for the day. He caught up with Kate quickly and the two set off for Vientown.

"He so loves her." Rythmi said with a chuckle before her and Kellyn began to head off for the Union.

Kate and Keith walked slowly for Vientown. "Alright so what about your family then?" Keith questioned, since they had been talking about Keith's siblings.

"You mean about them moving here to Almia soon?" Kate questioned the teen.

"I meant just in general Kitty Kat." Keith said, and got a smack for the nickname.

"I love my family. I get along well with my litle sis, and my parents." Kate stated simply as she watched Keith rub where she had smacked him.

"Do you always have to smack me?" Keith questioned the brunette.

"Do you always have to call me Kitty Kat?" Kate replied with a question of her own.

"Yes I do Kitty Kat. It suits you perfectly. Well except for the fact that Delcatty's are cute." Keith stated jokingly, but then noticed Kate didn't take kindly to his joke. "It was a joke Kate." Keith assured the girl.

"Let's just get to Vientown." Kate stated simply, hurrying her step.

Keith sighed to himself, knowing he had went too far with the Delcatty joke. "Come on Kitty Kat, don't be mad at me." Keith said as he hurried his step to keep up with Kate.

"Stop calling me Kitty Kat, Keith." Kate snapped at the prankster. The two then walked silently the rest of the way to the Vientown Ranger Base. The base was empty when they got there.

"Uh hello? Anyone here?" Keith called as Kate walked up to the counter to find a package on it.

"I don't think anyone's here Keith." Kate stated before finding a note on the counter. She read it quickly and it told them to bring the package to Nabiki beach. "Hey dork." Kate said as she held up the note for Keith.

"What's that?" Keith asked before reading the note himself. "Alright then let's go." Keith said as he grabbed the package off the counter.

"Don't tip it or shake it up." Kate warned as she pointed to the note as a way to remind him.

"I won't now let's go Kitty Kat." Keith said before dodging a smack and hurrying out the door.

"Don't shake it up Keith." Kate snapped as she hurried after the spiky-haired teen.

"Fine I'll shake what I've got for you then." Keith said under his breath with a small grin.

"What?" Kate questioned as she began to walk beside the teen.

"Nothing." Keith said quickly before they began to head for Nabiki beach. The two hurried to where they were told to go until they came across a group standing around a large blanket. "Alright I think we're here." Keith said, trying to hide that he was nervous.

"You're nervous?" Kate questioned with a taunting grin.

"No." Keith replied quickly before the Ranger's noticed the two.

"It looks like our Ranger school student's are here." Crawford said cheerfully.

Keith was silent now from being nervous. "Yeah and we've got the package." Kate said before taking the package from Keith and bringing it over to Crawford. "I'm Kate, and this nervous idiot is Keith." Kate said as she indicated the red-head.

"Yeah I remember you two You're were sitting with him while giggling the whole time during Outdoor class." Crawford said with a chuckle.

"I'm Barlow. I'm the ranger base leader." The large, tan, muscular man greeted before taking the package from Crawford and opening it.

"I'm Luana." Another Ranger greeted. "Thanks for delivering the parcel. You guys didn't tip it too much did you?" Luana questioned the two student's.

"No we didn't." Kate stated before noticing Keith was still being silent.

"Good because that was our lunch." Crawford said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Keith finally spoke up.

"It looks like your boyfriend finally is going to speaking now Kate." Crawford said through his laughter.

"Sorry about the joke guys. Crawford's the one who came up with the idea." Luana said as the two student's sat down on the blanket with them.

"Yeah because it's funny." Crawford defended as his laughter died down.

"Yeah. Now let's all eat now then." Barlow said as he spread out the food that was in the package.

"We better hurry too Barlow. It looks like it's gonna storm any minute. That's why I told Crawford it would be a bad idea to do this today." Luana stated as she glanced at Crawford who was stuffing his face.

"Hey it was worth it because it was hilarious." Crawford stated with a grin at the rangers-in-training.

"It really wasn't much trouble." Kate advised the Rangers.

"Says you." Keith grumbled.

"Oh stop pouting already." Kate said before shoving a sandwich in front of Keith, who then grabbed it from her.

"You two good friends then?" Barlow questioned the student's.

"Yeah. Or you could say we're best friends." Keith said with a grin.

"Or just keep to the just friends part." Kate said with a smirk at Keith.

"You two seem more close though." Luana stated as she looked the two over.

"Yeah especially when I noticed Keith pull ya down into Ascension Square last month. You guys were the last group to arrive." Crawford said with a chuckle as he finished his food.

Keith blushed lightly at the comments but quickly tried to hide it. "We're just friends." Kate assured simply before a loud crack of thunder was heard.

"I told you Crawford. I don't think that was a Pokemon we heard." Luana said as Barlow began to clean up their mess.

"Well we got to finish our picnic already. It's not going to last long. We can just keep these two at the base for a while before sending them back to the school." Crawford stated as Barlow finished cleaning up everything.

"Alright them team. Let's get back to the base now then." Barlow said before everyone stood up and started to head back.

"Come on Kitty Kat. Are you going to keep giving me the cold shoulder?" Keith questioned Kate as they walked into the Ranger base with the Rangers.

"Quit calling me that." Kate hissed at the red-head.

"These two are fun. They're like siblings." Crawford said with a chuckle.

"You guys are graduating soon aren't you?" Luana questioned as Barlow left the main room and went into the back.

"In less than a year now." Keith answered with a grin.

"Did you guys have your graduating prom yet?" Crawford asked the two.

"No not yet. That's in a little over a month." Kate answered with a little discomfort in her tone at the subject.

"I remember my graduating prom. It was the best thing about Ranger school back then." Luana said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You gonna ask your friend here Keith?" Barlow asked as he came out into the room again, having heard the gist of what the group was talking about.

"What? N...no!" Keith stuttered nervously, his face flushing with embarrassment. "We...we're just friends!" Keith continued to stutter.

"He's stuttering now even. Hey Kate, I think Keith likes ya." Crawford said as he began laughing.

"Crawford stop being such a jerk. It's not your business if he does or doesn't like her." Luana spoke up as she noticed Keith's blushing was getting worse each moment.

"Here I'll prove he likes her." Crawford stated before pushing Kate into Keith's chest. "Kiss her." Crawford said with a big grin.

"Crawford!" Barlow scolded as another person entered the room.

"What am I missing?" The lady questioned Barlow.

"Crawford's trying to haze the ranger school student's, Elaine." Luana stated as Kate backed away from Keith.

"Yeah. So? It's not technically hazing though since he wants to kiss her most likely." Crawford stated, indicating Keith.

"I do not!" Keith snapped quickly as he kept his eyes off Kate.

Kate glanced at the clock on the wall before starting for the door. "I think I'm gonna head back early. I have a few assignments I have to catch up on." Kate stated calmly, not letting her annoyance towards Keith and Crawford show.

"It's still raining out Kate." Luana pointed out to the ranger-in-training.

"I know. I don't really care either though." Kate stated with a shrug as she opened the door to outside.

"Kate, Ms. April would kill you if she knew you walked back through that." Keith stated as he walked over to the brunette and tried to keep her from going.

"It's just a little rain. Nothing bad can happen." Kate said with another shrug before she left the base.

"Keith you better go after her. The rain can sometimes be unpredictable." Barlow informed the spiky-haired teen who was now looking a bit worried.

"I know. I was already told that it can be unpredictable." Keith said back as his mind began to flood with his worry for Kate.

"Then go get her back here. You guys can leave once the rain let's up." Crawford stated before pushing Keith out the door.

Keith looked around a bit before starting to head for the bridge in search of Kate, ignoring the heavy rain that was coming down as he walked.

Kate moved quickly through the rain, not bothered by how heavily it was coming down on her now. She jumped when a crack of thunder broke her somewhat silence.

Keith noticed Kate was almost at the bridge and started to run to try and get her out of the rain sooner. "Kate." Keith called to her which got her to stop.

"Huh?" Kate turned around to see Keith coming towards her, but also didn't notice the ground's shaking at all.

"Kate you've gotta get out of the rain." Keith warned her as he caught up to the brunette.

"It's just a little rain idiot. I'm fine." Kate assured before she finally noticed the thumping of the ground. Keith seemed to have noticed too because he began to look around worried.

"The rain is unpredictable here sometimes Kate. Barlow said you should come back with me so we can wait until it let's up enough." Keith stated before he noticed Kate get a big grin.

"Hey it looks like Tangrowth doesn't mind the rain either." Kate said as she pointed into the trees at the large, hulking figure approaching them.

"He's a grass-type. Of course he doesn't." Keith said before he noticed Tangrowth didn't look to friendly. "Uh Kate?" Keith tried to get the girls attention as she began to move towards the vine pokemon.

"Hey Tangrowth. Did you follow me again?" Kate questioned the Tangrowth before she noticed it was beginning to use Natural Gift. "Tangrowth?" Kate questioned confused by it's behavior.

"Move Kate!" Keith said before shoving Kate out of the way before the Natural Gift move had a chance to hit her. There was then a bright flash as Tangrowth released it's move.

The next thing Kate knew Tangrowth was gone and Keith was on the ground, unconscious. "Keith!" Kate shrieked before dropping down to help her fallen friend.

**A few hours later**

Barlow and Crawford had came and found Kate and Keith before quickly bringing the two back to the base to take care of Keith. Elaine was busy trying to take care of Keith while Kate explained what had happened.

"Tangrowth is usually friendly and calm, I don't know what happened." Kate stated as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Don't get yourself all worked up Kate. Maybe the storm scared Tangrowth to the point where he attacked." Luana suggested to the worried brunette.

"Elaine is finishing up with Keith right now. You both can stay the night so he has some time to rest before you two head back. But boy, that Tangrowth had one strong Electric-based Natural Gift." Barlow stated with a whistle at the end.

"Is he awake right now?" Kate questioned nervously.

"Elaine was trying to wake him to see how he was feeling. You can go see." Barlow said as he indicated the door to the back rooms.

Kate started to head into the back nervously, her heart racing from hoping Keith wasn't too hurt. She walked into one of the back rooms to see Elaine was still trying to wake Keith.

"Keith you are one sound sleeper." Elaine said with a sigh before noticing Kate.

"Is he okay?" Kate questioned quietly.

"Yeah he's just sleeping. He'll be fine." Elaine stated as Kate walked over. Kate noticed the bandages on Keith's arm right away. "I've gotta go call the school so they know what happened to you two. You can stay with him if ya want." Elaine said before leaving the room.

Kate knelt down next to Keith's bed, feeling the guilt begin to flood her mind. "Keith I'm so sorry." Kate said quietly as she looked down at the floor.

"Why are you sorry?" A groggy voice spoke up, getting Kate to look up immediately. Keith was looking right back at her, his emerald eyes showing how tired he was.

"Keith! You're awake." Kate said relieved before she hugged him tightly.

Keith blushed lightly before returning the hug. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Kitty Kat." Keith said as Kate buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that happened Keith. Tangrowth is usually so calm." Kate said as Keith pulled her into his lap.

"Hey don't apologize Kate. It wasn't your fault. I pushed you out of the way remember. You would have been hit if I didn't." Keith explained to the upset brunette.

Kate looked up at Keith and smiled. "You saved me then?" Kate questioned the prankster.

"Yeah. You're my best friend Kitty Kat. I'm not about to let some jealous Tangrowth attack you." Keith said with a smile back at Kate.

Kate chuckled before hugging Keith tighter. She then surprised the teen when she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Thanks dork." Kate said with another chuckle.

Keith blushed lightly from the peck. "N...no problem." Keith stuttered out.

Kate giggled at Keith's stuttering before a knock was heard at the door. "You two alright in here?" Crawford asked as he peaked his head in the door. He then noticed Kate was in Keith's lap and got a big grin. "Oh. I see. I interrupted a little moment here." Crawford said with a chuckle.

"Go away Crawford." Keith snapped at the Ranger.

"Alright but don't you two have too much fun then." Crawford said as he began laughing. He then left the room, leaving the two teens alone once more.

Keith looked back down at Kate, who was resting her head on his shoulder now. "You okay?" Keith asked quietly.

"Yeah. How's your arm?" Kate questioned as she indicated the bandages.

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's nothing too bad. Just a little scraped up." Keith said as he gave a tug at bandages on his forearm.

"Does it hurt at all?" Kate asked as she tried to keep her eyes off of Keith's.

Keith noticed right away that Kate was trying to avoid eye contact. "A little but it's nothing." Keith stated as he tried to look Kate in the eyes.

"Sorry. Keith if there is anything I can do to make it up to you for what Tangrowth did, just say it." Kate said as she finally looked Keith in the eyes.

Keith chuckled at Kate's offer. "You didn't make Tangrowth do it Kate." Keith advised with a smile at the brunette.

"Yeah but Tangrowth's my partner pokemon, or will be once we graduate." Kate stated as she looked away from Keith again.

"Yeah, but did you make him attack Kate? No you didn't. It wasn't your fault. Stop acting like it was." Keith said as he made Kate look at him.

"Well I still owe you for protecting me Keith." Kate said as she rested her head on Keith's shoulder again, causing Keith to blush lightly again.

"Fine if it'll make you feel better, I'll come up with something." Keith said as he wrapped an arm around Kate.

It was now Kate's turn to blush at Keith's wrapping an arm around her. She was then surprised when he pulled her back with him and laid down on the bed. "Keith what are you doing?" Kate questioned as her blush deepened.

"I'm tired and a little sore right now so I just want to lay back on the bed." Keith replied as he put his free arm behind his head.

"Why did you pull me back with you then?" Kate asked as she noticed the amusement in Keith's eyes.

"I don't know. I just did." Keith replied before he yawned.

"You are so weird sometimes Keith." Kate stated as Keith tightened his grip on her.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say to someone who saved you from being attacked by a Tangrowth." Keith stated as he locked his eyes on Kate's blue orbs.

Kate was about to reply but she was cut off. "Didn't I tell you two not to have too much fun." Crawford said as he stood in the doorway. He had a big grin on his face.

"Crawford we were just talking." Keith said, annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"I'm seeing two Ranger school students cuddling in bed right now. Not just talking." Crawford said with a chuckle at the two.

"We aren't cuddling! Keith pulled me down." Kate assured quickly, her blush continuing to deepen.

"While you were in his lap? Yeah okay. How's about you two just kiss already." Crawford suggested as Barlow appeared behind the joker.

"Crawford quit bothering them. They need to rest anyways." Barlow scolded as Crawford spun around.

"It doesn't look like those two are gonna be getting rest soon. It looks more like they're gonna be making babies in our ranger base." Crawford said before the leader grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him from the room.

Both teens faces went scarlet at the comment. Keith immediately let go of Kate and put his arm behind his head as a pillow.

"Sorry guys. Crawford jokes around a little too much sometimes." Barlow informed the two teens.

"Because we need some sense of humor around here. Also it's just too perfect considering these two. I mean they're setting me up Barlow! It's not my fault!" Crawford said with a chuckle before Barlow pushed him away from the door again.

"Crawford leave them alone. You two should get some rest." Barlow said before he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kate crawled off of Keith's lap slowly and he scooted over so she could lay down on the bed as well. "Crawford is really annoying." Keith said as Kate sat up, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment.

"Yeah." Kate said shyly as she stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked as he sat up.

"My own room. I'm really tired now." Kate said with a yawn.

"Stay in here. This bed's big enough for two." Keith said as he patted the bed for her to come lay back down.

"What you need someone to help you since you're afraid of the dark?" Kate questioned with a joking smile.

"I am not afraid of the dark!" Keith hissed before getting under the covers of the bed. "Fine go to your room then." Keith said, annoyed by the comment.

Kate walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know I was kidding Keith." Kate said as Keith rolled over so he was facing away from Kate.

"Weren't you going to bed?" Keith questioned through a yawn.

"Yeah. Didn't you want me to stay in here?" Kate questioned back as she laid down on the bed next to Keith.

"Fine but just don't toss and turn. I don't want to be getting hit all night." Keith said with a taunting smile as he pulled the covers back for Kate to climb under.

"I don't toss and turn in my sleep. You don't try and cuddle up to me during the night though." Kate said as Keith got up and turned off the light.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Keith said, glad it was dark now so Kate couldn't see that he was disappointed by the news. He went and laid back down.

Kate rolled over onto her side, facing away from Keith before she let sleep take her finally.

**The next morning**

Kate woke up the next morning to the room being freezing. She then noticed the arm over her and someone against her back. She looked back to see Keith had cuddled up to her and now was spooning her. She began blushing deeply at how warm he was when the room was so cold.

"Well good morning." Keith said as he opened his eyes.

"Why are you spooning me?" Kate asked as she indicated his arm around her.

"You looked cold." Keith said simply as he pulled away and sat up, revealing that he was only in his school pants.

Kate's blush deepened at how masculine Keith looked with out his school shirt on. "We should get ready to go. Ms. April will kill us if we're late for class." Kate said as she sat up, keeping her eyes off of Keith.

"Alright fine Ms. Punctual." Keith said as he stood up from the bed. The two got ready to go quickly.

"Well it was nice having you two get to stay here with us." Luana said as the teens stood in front of the base.

"Yeah it was fun for the most part." Keith said with a chuckle.

"Well it's good to hear that. Try and watch out so you guys don't get attacked again on your way back." Barlow said as Kate began to walk away.

"Also try and be a little sweeter to her Keith. She was really worried while you were unconscious last night." Luana said quietly as she indicated Kate.

Keith looked towards Kate and smiled. "I will. Alright thanks again for helping me." Keith said before he went to catch up with Kate.

"We're going to be late for class now." Kate said with a sigh as she continued walking at a fast pace.

"Oh lighten up Kitty Kat. I don't think she'll care if we're late." Keith stated as he tried to look the brunette in the eyes.

"Well I'll care." Kate replied as she hurried her pace.

"Yeah you're the only one then." Keith said with a chuckle before trying to match Kate's pace.

* * *

**Fluff is picking up now! I love Keith/Kate fluff. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Have a happy Thanksgiving also. This time I want to ask for at least four reviews befoe I post the next chapter. This chapter took a while for me to write so I want to know how it did. Anyway's, Happy Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading again and please review fo me!**


	8. Graduation Prom dates

**Greetings readers! I wanted to say thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I'm not going to keep yall waiting this time. Please remember to review and enjoy this next chapter!**

**

* * *

****Later that night**

Keith and Kate had gotten back to the school just in time for class, much to Keith's dislike about it. Kate was busy doing homework in her dorm when Keith came banging on the door. "Kitty Kat! Open up baby doll!" Keith called through the door.

Kate groaned before getting up. "What Keith?" Kate asked as she opened the door, not bothering to yell at him for the nicknames since she knew it wasn't going to get him to stop.

"I've come up with something you can do to make up for the Tangrowth accident." Keith said as a group of girls came up behind him. Kate indicated them for him.

"Looks like your little fans want to talk to you first." Kate said with a chuckle. Almost the whole school had found out about Keith having saved Kate from being attacked by the Tangrowth. Most of the girls were now trying to become closer with Keith.

Keith sighed before turning around. "Hey girls. I'm kind of busy right now." Keith said as he indicated Kate as she came out of the room and leaned against the wall.

"We just wanted to see if you had a date to the graduation prom." A perky red-head asked the prankster cheerfully.

"No I do not but I'll discuss that more later with you girls. I'm busy right now though." Keith said before the girls walked past him and into the room. He sighed while Kate began laughing. "What's so funny?" Keith questioned the brunette.

"The fact that almost every girl, beside me and Ryth, is going gaga for you now. Before they all hated you." Kate said through her laughing.

"Yes it's very funny." Keith said, annoyed by Kate's still laughing at him. "Anyways, about how you can make it up to me for the Tangrowth incident." Keith said as Kate's laughing began to die down finally.

"What did you come up with? It doesn't involve me getting injured does it?" Kate questioned the teen.

"Why can't you just trust me for once?" Keith questioned the brunette.

"I trust you Keith. It's just sometimes you can be an idiot and pull me into a dangerous situation." Kate said with a smirk at Keith.

"Oh shut up already." Keith snapped at Kate.

"What were you wanting me to do Keith?" Kate questioned the annoyed teen.

"It's something special." Keith started as his attitude went to perky again.

"What is it Keith?" Kate asked, starting to get annoyed herself now.

"For you to go with me to the graduation prom." Keith said with a big grin.

"What?" Kate questioned like it was a joke from the prankster.

"I don't want to go with one of those obsessed girls Kate. They'll probably be trying to jump me all night. Come on, do me a favor. It would just be as friends. I'll get down on my knees and beg if it'll make you say yes." Keith said as he got down on his knees and gave Kate big puppy dog eyes.

"Keith we're friends. I'm not going to the prom with you." Kate said before Keith began making whimpering noises to try and get Kate to say yes even more.

"Please Kitty Kat. Please don't make me have to go with one of those really obsessed girls. It would suck going then if I had to go with one of them because they would be clinging to me all night. Please Kate. I'll do anything you want if you'll say yes." Keith said as he stood up.

"Keith I've got homework to do right now so go away." Kate said as she opened the dorm door to go back in.

"Please Kate. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" Keith begged as he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Keith stop it." Kate said as she tried to pull out of his grip on her arm.

"I'll leave you alone if you do Kate. Besides you owe me for the Tangrowth incident, remember." Keith said as he let go of Kate's arm.

Kate groaned. "Fine I'll go with you. But it's only as friends." Kate said before going back into her dorm to continue her homework.

Keith went back to the boys dorm and once he knew he was the only one in there he let out a loud 'Yes' since he got Kate to say yes.

**A few days later**

Rythmi had found out quickly that Kate was going to the graduation prom with Keith and was now making Kate go with her to get dresses. "I told you he liked you!" Rythmi chirped cheerfully as the two walked down the stairs towards the front door.

"He does not. We're just going as friends." Kate argued quickly as they spotted Janice who was taking them to Pueltown for the day to shop.

"Kate, he saved you from getting hit with an electric-type Natural Gift. He also asked you to the prom. He likes you! Stop trying to act like he doesn't!" Rythmi said as she grabbed Kate by the shoulders and shook her.

"Let go of my shoulders Rythmi! You're going to knock me over." Kate said as she pushed her friend off.

"Fine. Let's get going since it'll be a while in Pueltown for us to find our dresses." Rythmi said before the two went and met up with Janice.

"You two ready to go?" Janice questioned the girls.

"Yep." Kate said simply.

"Let's get going." Rythmi said excitedly before she walked out the door of the school.

Kate sighed. "It's going to be a long day." Kate said under her breath. She then went to follow after Rythmi.

The boys were in Vientown for the day looking for Tuxedo's for the prom. "I still want to know who you're taking Isaac." Kellyn said to the boy-genius.

"I'm not taking anyone yet." Isaac said as Keith looked around for a tux.

"You need a date. I have Rythmi. Keith's finally coming out with the fact that he likes Kate so he's going with her. You still don't have someone." Kellyn stated as he noticed Keith glaring at him.

"Don't bring me into the conversation. I'm busy right now actually looking for a tux." Keith said as he indicated to the chair Kellyn was sitting in.

"Hey I'm going to look." Kellyn defended as he noticed Isaac grab a green tux.

"Here's one for you." Isaac said with a chuckle at Kellyn's reaction to the tux.

"Hell no! I'm not wearing a green tux." Kellyn said quickly. "I'll wear a red one maybe." Kellyn said as he grabbed a red tux from the pile of tuxedo's they had already pulled from racks all over the store.

Keith and Isaac began laughing. "You're going to embarrass Rythmi dude." Keith said through his laughing.

"No because I'm not going to be the only one who's wearing a weird tux, Keith." Kellyn said as he indicated the white tux Keith was looking over.

"White tuxedo's aren't weird. I think it would be more fancy since she'll be able to spot me easier." Keith said with a grin.

"Well while you two continue arguing over your tux's for the prom, I'm going to go find one for me." Isaac said before going off to search the store for a tux.

"I think I'm going to get this tux and a walking cane. Show off I've got style unlike you." Keith said with a smirk.

"More like show off how big of a show off you are." Kellyn said before Keith shot him a glare.

"Oh just try on your weird little tux." Keith said as he threw a top hat at Kellyn.

**That night**

Both the girls and the boys had gotten back late that night from looking for their outfits for prom. Now they were having a movie night to finish off the busy day. "You got your little fans to leave you alone long enough to watch movies tonight?" Kate questioned as Keith sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yes also because they know I'm not interested. They know I've got a date to prom already, so they're beginning to leave me alone now." Keith said as Kellyn began snickering quietly on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah I doubt that somehow." Kate said as Isaac began the movie.

"Oh just shush and watch the movie Kitty Kat." Keith said as he smiled at her.

Kate felt the butterflies in her stomach act up again at Keith's smile before she heard Rythmi laughing. "You two look like you're having fun flirting." Rythmi said through her laughing. Kate scowled at the blond.

"We are not flirting." Kate argued quickly.

"You two are going to the prom together so just stop trying to hide that you like each other." Isaac stated to the two. "It's the biggest event of the year, not to mention probably the most romantic. We know something's gonna happen there or before then between you two." Isaac said as he continued to take the logical view of the event.

"Yeah, what Isaac explained." Kellyn stated, more interested in the movie now than the conversation going on.

"Just watch the movie guys." Keith said as he indicated the movie screen.

The group went silent then as they watched the movie for the night. After a while though everyone decided to turn in for the night. "Night." Isaac said before going into the boys dorm, Kellyn following behind him.

"Night Kitty Kat." Keith said with a smile before going into the boys dorm as well.

"He was so flirting with you." Rythmi said before going into the girls dorm.

"He was not!" Kate argued quickly before following after the blond.

Keith laid down on his bed before pulling off his school tie. "Nice way of trying to hint to Kate that you like her dude. We heard you and knew that tone." Kellyn said with a chuckle at the prankster.

"Shut up Kellyn." Keith said before dropping his tie on the floor.

"If you just admit that you like her, we might be able to help you try and get her to admit it too." Isaac stated as he sat up since he had been laying in bed reading.

"Really?" Keith questioned as he turned to Isaac, not realizing he had actually blown his cover of not liking Kate.

"Finally you admit to liking her." Kellyn said as he threw his hands in the air.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Oh fine! Alright I like Kate. Happy?" Keith questioned with a snarl at Kellyn.

"Yes we are!" Kellyn and Isaac said together.

Keith groaned as he laid back on his bed. "You two are idiots." Keith said as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Now that you finally openly admitted to it, we can help you get Kate to admit it back." Isaac stated as Keith pulled the pillow off his face.

"Since you don't seem to be doing such a good job right now with that." Kellyn added as he laid back in his own bed.

"What? I got to snuggle with her in bed the other night at the Ranger base in Vientown." Keith argued quickly as he sat up. His face then turned a light shade of red.

"Wow dude. Was she awake or asleep?" Isaac questioned the spiky haired teen.

"Uh asleep." Keith said as he laid back down.

"I don't think that counts." Kellyn stated as Isaac turned the lights off.

"Just go to sleep." Keith said as he got under the covers and rolled onto his side so he wasn't facing the other two who wouldn't stop bothering him.

**A week later**

Isaac and Kellyn had been bothering Keith the whole week because of he kept refusing their help with Kate. Kate was facing similar problems with Rythmi, besides the fact of the blond actually knowing if she liked Keith or not. "Shut up and leave me alone." Keith barked at Kellyn and Isaac, who were still bothering him.

"Let us help you. You haven't even tried anything since last week's movie night." Isaac said as the three walked into the boys dorm.

"Yeah and prom is in a little less than two weeks now dude. Don't you want to at least let her know you like her before you two go to prom?" Kellyn questioned the prankster.

"Why are you two so interested in my relationship with Kate? I don't need your help. You guys would probably screw things up anyways." Keith said as he heard someone knock on the door. He went to answer it and it was Kate. "Hey Kitty Kat what's up?" Keith questioned the brunette.

"Rythmi wants her boyfriends help with something." Kate said as Kellyn came up behind Keith.

"What does she need help with her homework again?" Kellyn questioned the girl.

"Yeah so get out here so she doesn't keep begging me to go get you." Kate said before Kellyn and Keith came out of the dorm.

"Are you doing homework too?" Keith questioned with a smile.

"No I finished. Why?" Kate questioned the prankster.

"I've got a little prank planned and I'm going to need someone's help." Keith said with a big grin at Kate.

"Last time I helped you with a prank, Mr. Kincaid was attacked by a herd of pokemon." Kate said as Keith's grin faded.

"What you didn't think that was funny Kitty Kat?" Keith questioned before going to sit down in the lounge.

"You're lucky you didn't get caught. You would have been in big trouble." Kate said which Keith smiled at.

"What you don't want me to be getting in trouble Kate?" Keith asked as Kate sat down with him on the couch.

"No she doesn't!" Rythmi said from the table she was sitting at to work on her homework.

"That's sweet but I'll be fine. I don't get caught that often. Actually I rarely get caught." Keith said confidently as he smiled at Kate.

"Fine I'll help you with your stupid prank then." Kate stated with a sigh.

"Good then let's go." Keith said before grabbing Kate and beginning to drag her towards the stairs.

"Have fun on your date!" Kellyn chirped at the two before they were out of ear-shot.

"Shut up Kellyn!" Kate barked back at the teen. Keith then continued to pull her down the stairs. "Alright what are you planning this time then Keith?" Kate questioned the mischievous teen.

"It's a surprise again." Keith said with a chuckle.

"Oh great. It's going to be something bad. I just know it." Kate said as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

"All I need you to do is play lookout again. Sound easy for you Kitty Kat?" Keith questioned with a grin at the brunette's scowl to the nickname.

"Stop calling me Kitty Kat already!" Kate hissed as she tried to smack Keith but he dodged quickly.

"Fine. How's about doll face, baby doll, or just plain Kitty?" Keith offered with a grin. He noticed Kate was about ready to attack him so he ran towards Mr. Kincaid's room.

"Keith I'm going to throw you into the ocean!" Kate barked as she ran after the ranger-in-training.

"No you won't. You still owe me for saving you from Tangrowth." Keith said before going into Mr. Kincaid's room to start setting up the prank.

"I'm gonna hurt him." Kate said to herself as she waited outside Mr. Kincaid's room. Keith came back a little while later and immediately Kate smacked him over his head with her styler.

"Ow! What was that for?" Keith questioned as he rubbed his head.

"For being an idiot." Kate snarled before she turned on her heel to walk back to the dorm. Keith grabbed her from behind quickly though. "Keith! Let go!" Kate snapped at Keith before he turned her around to face him.

"Why can't you just for once be nice to me? I mean sincerely nice. Like you used to be when you first got here." Keith said as he locked his eyes on Kate's blue orbs.

"Because you keep being annoying to me almost every day. Be less annoying for once Keith, then things might change." Kate said as she tried to pull free from Keith's grip.

"I am not always annoying. For example, I saved you from your stupid Tangrowth. Then I was being sweet to you for the rest of the day." Keith said as he let go of Kate, annoyed with her now.

Kate was about to reply but Keith began to walk away. "Where are you going Keith?" Kate questioned the teen.

"Back to my dorm. That way I won't annoy you anymore." Keith snapped back at Kate before he hurried his pace to the steps.

Kate began to follow after Keith quickly but he pretty much ran up the stairs so she couldn't catch up to him before he got into the boys dorm. "You two get caught or something?" Kellyn questioned as Kate reached the top of the stairs.

"No Keith's just throwing a fit right now because I told him he's always extremely annoying." Kate said as she went over and sat down on the couch in the lounge.

Kellyn gave a worried glance at Rythmi, since she knew too that Keith had admitted to his feelings for Kate. "Go see how he's doing." Rythmi whispered to her boyfriend.

Kellyn nodded before getting up and heading for the boys dorm. "I'm going to take a shower." Kate said as she got up and went to go to the girls washroom.

Rythmi sighed and picked up her homework to go back into the girls dorm.

Kellyn walked into the boys dorm to see Keith was just laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. "You okay bro?" Kellyn questioned the prankster.

Keith grunted in response, not feeling like answering anything else.

"That's not a good answer for me. You know Kate probably doesn't think you're annoying all the time." Kellyn said as he sat down on his own bed.

"Yeah? Try and say that after you hear what she actually said." Keith said, still obviously annoyed by his earlier conversation with Kate.

"Dude you know she likes you. Just try and tone down your usual annoying antics like pranks and other things." Kellyn suggested to Keith.

"No! I'm not going to stop doing things that I like just because Kate doesn't like them. Screw that idea. I like Kate, but I'm not willing enough to change a big part of me." Keith barked angrily as he sat up.

"Dude try and just tone it down then. You don't have to stop doing them. I thought you really cared about Kate." Kellyn said as Keith laid back down.

"Yeah but she doesn't care about me, so what's the point anymore." Keith said with slight disappointment in his tone.

Kellyn sighed. "Dude, she agreed to go with you to the prom. She's got to care about you." Kellyn advised the teen.

"More like she just felt like she had to do it since I saved her from that stupid Tangrowth." Keith said before rolling over onto his side so he was facing away from Kellyn.

"Dude what happened to the confident prankster who would do what ever he had to do to get something he wanted?" Kellyn questioned the red-head.

"Kate's what happened." Keith said simply before he went silent.

Keith sighed again before getting up and leaving the dorm to talk with Rythmi. "How upset is Keith?" Rythmi questioned as Kellyn came over to the girls dorm.

"Very. He thinks Kate doesn't like him and that she's only going with him to prom because it's pity for him saving her." Kellyn explained to the blond. "Where is Kate?" Kellyn questioned as he noticed she wasn't around.

"Shower. I'll talk with her when she get's out." Rythmi assured her boyfriend.

"She's just pushing Keith away by rejecting his feelings." Kellyn said with yet another sigh.

"Well then try jealousy. Kate might react if Keith finds another girl." Rythmi suggested with a shrug.

"That might actually work. It might help Kate better realize that she really cares more for Keith than she let's on to us. I'm gonna go suggest that to Keith. Thanks Ryth." Kellyn said before giving Rythmi a peck on the lips.

"No problem Kellyn." Rythmi said before the brunette teen started to head back towards his dorm.

Kellyn walked back into the boys dorm. "Dude you want to get Kate to like you?" Kellyn questioned the prankster, who was reading a comic when Kellyn entered the room.

"Leave me alone Kellyn." Keith said simply before going back to reading.

"Dude, this is a surefire way to get Kate to like you so I suggest you try it if you want her." Kellyn said as he sat down on his bed.

"Fine what do you want me to try Kellyn? Embarrass myself in front of her?" Keith questioned with a snarl as he dropped his comic on the floor and sat up.

"Make her jealous. Jealousy is a surefire way to try and get her to like you, or admit that she does already. You flirt with those girls who won't leave you alone, she's bound to react to it." Kellyn explained to the annoyed spiky-haired teen.

"Uhh I don't want to flirt with those obsessed girls." Keith said as he laid back down in his bed.

"Do you want Kate to admit she likes you? Then do it." Kellyn snapped at Keith quickly.

"Fine. I'll try and find someone tomorrow." Keith said before picking up his comic again.

**The next day**

Keith did as he said he would do and immediately found a girl out of the group that was obsessing over him to flirt with. "Good morning." Rythmi greeted Keith as her and Kate exited the girls dorm to find him sitting in the lounge with the group of girls.

"Morning." Keith said with a wave, but paid no more attention to the two. He then quickly began flirting with a short girl with black hair.

"He's still annoyed about last night isn't he?" Kate questioned her blond friend.

"I dunno. Maybe. He looks fine right now to me." Rythmi replied, trying not to laugh.

Kate noticed Keith's flirting and narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the prankster. "Good morning ladies." Kellyn said as he came up behind the girls.

"Morning cutie." Rythmi said as she hugged Kellyn.

"What's stupid up to?" Kellyn questioned as he indicated Keith, who was still surrounded by his girl fans.

"Dunno." Rythmi said with a knowing smile at Kellyn.

"I'm going to go see Tangrowth." Kate said as she started to head for the stairs.

"You haven't seen him since he attacked you Kate. You think that's a good idea?" Kellyn questioned the brunette.

"He's my future partner. I'm pretty sure he's fine. But just in case, I'm bringing him some treats." Kate said before going to the girls dorm to grab something for Tangrowth.

"I have a bad feeling that Tangrowth isn't going to be so friendly towards Kate again." Rythmi said as Kate came back out of the girls dorm and headed down the stairs.

"You think we should stop her, or let Keith do it?" Kellyn questioned his blond girlfriend.

"Keith." Rythmi said simply before she went over and grabbed the prankster by the back of his uniform.

Kate walked outside into the crisp morning air and headed towards the gates to find her future partner pokemon. "Tangrowth!" Kate called out before giving a sharp whistle for the vine pokemon. She then went past the gates and headed for the bridge.

"She's what?" Keith exclaimed after Kellyn and Rythmi told him where Kate was going.

"She's going to see Tangrowth dunce!" Kellyn said before shaking the teen by his shoulders.

"And you idiots didn't stop her considering what happened last time? Move it!" Keith said before pushing past the two and starting for the stairs.

"I'm going with him." Kellyn said before going after Keith to help.

"Be careful guys." Rythmi said before the two were out of ear shot.

"You better hope she's okay because if she isn't, I'm going to let Tangrowth kill you!" Keith snapped at Kellyn as he hurried down the stairs.

"Why me? I didn't tell her to go!" Kellyn argued quickly.

"No but you let her go!" Keith barked back as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He then started to run for the front door.

"You know Kate can be stubborn! You would be the only one who would have been able to stop her!" Kellyn snapped at the red-head.

Keith quickly walked out of the school and waited for Kellyn before hurrying for the gates.

Kate stopped beside the bridge that connected School island with Vientown. She let out another sharp whistle for the vine pokemon. "Tangrowth! Here boy!" Kate called out again.

"Tang!" A familiar pokemon bellowed from inside the nearby trees.

"There you are buddy." Kate said as she turned towards the pokemon voice.

"Tangrowth." Tangrowth bellowed again as he came into view.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! Yay for cliffhangers! I hope yall enjoyed the chapter. It was really fun to write, as always. Please remember to review for me so I know how things are going. Next cfhapter will be up ASAP. Thanks again for reading!**


	9. Admit it

**Greetins readers! I decided to work almost all night and day to get you guys one more chapter really quick. Here it is and this time I would like to get at least four reviews before I post another chapter. Anyways here's the chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon franchise, but I adore the people who do own it.**

* * *

Keith and Kellyn continued to hurry to find Kate. "She must have gone past the gates." Kellyn said, which Keith immediately hurried for the gates.

"Hey Tangrowth. I brought you some treats." Kate said as the vine pokemon stayed inside the tree. "Buddy I'm not mad at you if that's why you're staying in the trees." Kate said before starting to walk over towards the pokemon. She set the treats she had for him down on the ground a bit away from the trees.

"Kate get away from Tangrowth!" Keith barked as he caught sight of her, and the vine pokemon.

"Huh?" Kate turned to see Keith and Kellyn, but she then felt Tangrowth wrap a vine around her waist.

"Tangrowth." Tangrowth bellowed as he picked up the ranger-in-training.

Keith didn't even hesitate before he shot his capture disc at the vine pokemon. "Guys leave him alone! He's fine!" Kate barked at Keith and Kellyn, who had joined in the capture now.

"Tangrowth! Tang tang!" Tangrowth roared out as he began to use Natural gift again, and aimed it towards Keith and Kellyn.

"Tangrowth don't. Buddy they're my friends." Kate said as the pokemon pulled her towards it body. She patted it's hand that was still trying to start off Natural gift.

"Kate he's not your little friendly partner anymore!" Kellyn snapped at the brunette as he continued trying to catch the Tangrowth.

"Yes he is! He was fine until you two idiots showed up so leave!" Kate yelled at the two as Tangrowth stopped trying to use it's Natural gift. "Here buddy." Kate said as she pulled out a berry for the vine pokemon.

"Kate will you just grow up and realize that he's not a friendly little pokemon anymore! He tried to attack you last time and if it weren't for me pushing you out of the way, who knows how strong the attack would have been!" Keith snarled at Kate as he stopped the capture short.

"He was just trying to protect me from an annoying, insensitive jerk!" Kate barked as Tangrowth pulled her closer to it's body, holding her protectively now.

"Kate will you stop fighting us! Tangrowth is dangerous." Kellyn said, not stopping his capture for even a second.

"Tangrowth!" Tangrowth bellowed before whipping a vine towards the two males.

"Tangrowth don't!" Kate said as she turned to face him, noticing the protective instincts in his eyes. "Buddy I know you love me, but you're being a little too overprotective now." Kate said soothingly to the vine pokemon.

"Tangrowth. Tang tang." Tangrowth said sadly before setting Kate back down on the ground.

"It's alright buddy. I know you didn't mean to be so overprotective." Kate said as she patted the Tangrowth's hand. "Why don't you take those treats and go see your friends Tangrowth. I'll come see you again tomorrow." Kate said sweetly before Tangrowth snatched her up in his arms.

"Tang tang tang!" Tangrowth bellowed happily.

"I love you too buddy. Go see your friends." Kate said with a chuckle before Tangrowth set her back down.

Kellyn stopped his capture short as well now, knowing that Tangrowth wasn't dangerous anymore. "Maybe we should get back to the school now." Kellyn suggested, which broke Kate from her happy moment with the vine pokemon.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Tangrowth." Kate said before the pokemon went stomping off happily.

Keith had gone silent now, annoyed by the Tangrowth's protectiveness towards Kate. "Let's go guys." Kellyn said before starting back towards the gates.

Kate noticed Keith's silence right away. "Why did you guys come after me?" Kate questioned the two males.

"Because we knew what Tangrowth did last time and we wanted to make sure he didn't attack again." Kellyn explained to the brunette.

"I would have been fine either way. I can handle Tangrowth." Kate stated as they walked past the gates.

"That's why I had to push you out of the way of his attack last time, getting myself injured instead." Keith snarled, still obviously annoyed.

"Alright what is your problem Keith? You've been ignoring me today, and now you're being a jerk to me." Kate said as the three continued towards the front door of the school.

"Right now, you are. After all, I'm apparently an annoying, insensitive jerk." Keith barked before hurrying his step.

Kate groaned. "Alright I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have said that." Kate said as she hurried her own step to catch up to Keith.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder why we're friends when you think I'm such an annoyance. Maybe we just shouldn't be friends anymore, then you won't have to worry about that." Keith said as the three entered the building.

Kate's anger faded at the comment. "Fine. Then we aren't friends anymore I guess." Kate said before she ran over to the stairs and up to the lounge.

"Dude! Why the hell would you do that?" Kellyn shouted at the red-head.

"She doesn't like me at all so why even bother!" Keith barked back at Kellyn before starting to head for the stairs to go up to the boys dorm.

"Well I hope you're happy then dude! You just lost your chance of ever getting Kate to like you, and you lost your best friend." Kellyn snapped at Keith before the red-head went up the stairs.

Keith went to the boys dorm quickly and laid down. Kate, on the other hand, was in her dorm throwing herself into her homework. "Kate, tell me what happened." Rythmi said as Kate continued working.

"Just leave me alone Ryth." Kate said as she picked up a book and buried her face in it to read.

"What did Keith do something again? What happened?" Rythmi questioned as she tried to pry the book from Kate's hands.

"It's none of your business so just leave me alone!" Kate snapped angrily before going back to her work.

Rythmi went out into the lounge to see Kellyn sitting on the couch. "Kellyn what happened?" Rythmi asked as she walked over to the brunette male.

"Keith snapped at Kate and told her they aren't friends anymore. He said he's not even going to bother anymore because Kate doesn't like him." Kellyn explained quickly to Rythmi as he leaned back into the couch more.

"I'm going to kill him! Get him out here or I'll pull him out of that stupid dorm myself." Rythmi hissed, furious with the red-head now.

Kate had stopped working and now left the dorm, ignoring Rythmi and Kellyn as she headed for the stairs. She hurried down the stairs and outside to Ascension Square to try and get some alone time. Once she knew she was alone, she let the tears flow silently down her face.

"Keith, Rythmi wants you to come out into the lounge." Kellyn informed the red-head, who was still just laying in his bed in the dorm.

"Too bad I'm not moving." Keith said, the sadness obvious in his tone, as he rolled over so he was facing away from Kellyn.

"Dude, Rythmi told me Kate threw herself into her homework. Don't you want to pull her away from her homework?" Kellyn questioned the prankster.

"We're not friends anymore so I'm not doing that." Keith said as he continued facing away from Kellyn.

"Rythmi said that if you don't come out, she'll pull you out of the dorm herself." Kellyn stated as he sat down on his own bed.

"Let her. I don't really care." Keith answered simply to the statement.

Kellyn sighed and got up to leave the dorm. He went out and told Rythmi but she didn't try and go and pull Keith from the dorm. "We need to try and do something." Rythmi said as she leaned back in the couch.

"I don't even know what to do Ryth. Keith looks depressed, Kate's buried in her work. What is there to do." Kellyn said simply before Rythmi got up from the couch and started for the girls dorm.

"Well we've got less than two weeks Kellyn. Then the graduation prom is going to happen and we'll lose any future chances." Rythmi said before going into the dorm. She then realized Kate was gone and quickly went back out to Kellyn. "Kate's gone." Rythmi said to the brunette male.

"Should we go look for her?" Kellyn asked as Rythmi went and sat back down on the couch.

"I don't even know where to look Kellyn. She'll be back soon hopefully." Rythmi said as she laid her head on the back of the couch.

Kate was laying out beside the Pledge stone and stayed like that for hours, not wanting to go back to the school building. She finally realized it was time to go back in when the sun began to set. She hurried inside and got dinner before going back to her dorm. "Where were you?" Rythmi questioned the brunette.

"Ascension square." Kate answered simply before laying down on her bed.

"Why were you down there for so long?" Rythmi asked as she noticed the depressed attitude of her friend.

"I don't know." Kate said before closing her eyes to try and sleep.

Rythmi sighed before laying down in her own bed to try and sleep as well.

**A week later**

Keith and Kate had been avoiding talking to each other everyday since the fight now and didn't want to even see each other. Kellyn and Rythmi had been trying to get them to talk, but nothing was working. "Good morning class." Ms. April greeted as she walked into the classroom. She then noticed a certain brunette was not in her seat. "Where is Kate?" Ms. April questioned the class.

"She said she wasn't feeling too well Ms. April. She's still in bed." Rythmi informed the teacher, though she knew Kate was just faking sick.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways class..." Keith tuned out Ms. April's lecturing easily as he laid his head down on his desk. His mind was more on the absence of the girl who usually wouldn't want to miss even one second of class.

"_I miss her so much."_ Keith thought sadly. _"Maybe I should just apologize and hope she forgives me."_ Keith thought as he looked towards Kate's empty seat.

"Keith pick your head up." Ms. April scolded the depressed red-head.

"Sorry." Keith said simply as he picked his head up off the desk. The rest of class just seemed to drag on until it was time for them to take their break.

"Alright class. We're in the library when class starts again so please remember to go there." Ms. April informed the class before everyone left.

"You seem tired today." Kellyn said as he caught up to Keith outside of the classroom.

"Yeah I guess." Keith said with a yawn. "I'm going up to the lounge to lay down for a bit." Keith said before walking away and towards the stairs to head upstairs. He hurried up the stairs but noticed Kate wasn't out in the lounge.

"What's Keith doing?" Rythmi questioned her boyfriend as she walked out of the classroom.

"Going upstairs to lay down is what he told me. He seemed really tired though so he probably will fall asleep and not make it to the library." Kellyn said with a chuckle before Rythmi started to head for the library herself.

"I'm going to the library now then." Rythmi said before Kellyn began to follow after her.

Keith knocked lightly on the girls dorm door, hoping Kate would be the one to answer and not one of the girls that was so obsessed with him still.

Kate heard the knock at the door, but she didn't get out of bed. She was the only one in the dorm at the moment. She didn't feel like getting up to answer the door.

Keith tried knocking again before he opened the door just a crack to see if Kate was just sleeping. He noticed she was just laying in bed but he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. He slowly crept into the room and knelt down beside Kate's bed. "Kate, you're missing class." Keith alerted the brunette as he shook her arm gently.

"I don't care." Kate grumbled back as she rolled over onto her side so she was facing away from Keith.

"Kitty Kat doesn't care if she misses school? That's a first." Keith said lightly with a chuckle.

"Go away Keith. You're not even allowed in the girls dorms." Kate snarled at the red-head as she rolled back over so she was facing him.

"Well I wanted to see how my best friend was doing." Keith said as he sat down on the edge of Kate's bed.

"We aren't friends anymore Keith. You said so yourself and I agreed to it." Kate said as she turned away from Keith again.

"I'm sorry Kate. I miss getting to torment my little Kitty Kat. Come on." Keith said as he laid down and nuzzled Kate's neck.

"Go away Keith." Kate snarled as she pulled away from Keith's nuzzling.

"Please Kate. I miss getting to talk with you everyday. You're my best friend Kate. I'm sorry for getting mad at you and I'll try and be less annoying if it'll make you happier. Please Kitty Kat, I miss ya baby doll." Keith said sincerely as he sat up and tried to look Kate in the eyes. He heard a light chuckle come from the brunette and felt his mood lighten.

"You just love to give me all these nicknames don't you?" Kate questioned as she turned to face the prankster.

"They fit you perfectly." Keith said with a grin. He was then surprised by a hug from Kate. He returned the hug quickly, wishing he could just hold Kate for hour's on end. "You forgive me then?" Keith asked as he felt Kate nuzzle his shoulder.

"Yeah I forgive you dork." Kate said before pulling away from Keith.

"You're still willing to go to prom with me, right? I don't want to have to ask one of those other girls so late." Keith said as Kate chuckled.

"Yeah I'm still going with you Keith. I wouldn't make you suffer by going with one of those girls who would, as you said, cling to you all night." Kate said as she smiled at the spiky-haired teen.

"Thank you then because the prom is only in three days, remember." Keith said before he heard the bell ring to tell everyone to get back to class.

"Yeah I know and don't you have to get back to class." Kate said with a smirk.

"Uh don't you too. You already missed the first half of class. Now you've gotta get to the second half." Keith said before grabbing Kate and pulling her out of bed.

"Keith stop it! I'm not even ready to go to class yet." Kate said as she began to struggle.

"Then get ready. I know you don't like to miss class." Keith said before letting go of Kate. She quickly crawled back into her bed. "Fine then I'll carry you to class." Keith said before grabbing Kate again and lifting her off her bed.

"Keith stop it! I don't want to go to class!" Kate shrieked at the prankster as he began to pull Kate towards the door.

"Too bad skipper! You're going." Keith said as he pushed Kate out of the door and then began to drag her towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna smack you with my styler!" Kate hissed at the red-head.

"No you won't. You should be thanking me Kate. I'm not letting you miss class." Keith said with a chuckle.

"Keith I'm not feeling good either so stop." Kate said as she continued to struggle. The second bell then rang. "Ha! It's too late now!" Kate said as Keith lost his grip on Kate. She then bolted back to the dorm.

"Kitty Kat get back here!" Keith said before going after Kate. He walked into the girls dorm to see her laying back down in her bed. "Fine if you're going to lay down then you'll do it in the lounge so I don't get in trouble for being in here." Keith said before picking Kate up and carrying her out of the girls dorm.

"Keith you are so going to pay for this." Kate snarled as he set her back down on the couch.

"Yeah what ever Kitty Kat." Keith said with a chuckle as he sat down on the couch with her. He then pulled her closer her him. "Now you can just sleep if you want." Keith said with a warm smile at Kate.

Kate blushed lightly as the butterflies began to act up again. "Fine." Kate said as she cuddled closer to Keith to try and sleep.

Keith chuckled lightly before trying to let sleep take him as well. He fell asleep quickly but woke later to people talking loudly in the room. "Hey sleepy, you two have fun?" Kellyn questioned the red-head.

"Hmm." Keith groaned as he stretched his arms, still half asleep. He then noticed Kate was still cuddled up to him, asleep.

"Well at least they're friends again, that's a good thing." Rythmi said with a grin as Kate groaned. Kate opened her eyes and noticed Kellyn and Rythmi watching them.

"Well now they're both awake at least. You two have fun taking a nap together?" Kellyn asked with a chuckle.

"Kate made me late for class so we decided to just take a nap." Keith said with a yawn.

"Yeah she made you late. You probably just didn't want to go to class since you were moping through the first half." Kellyn said with a smirk.

"Moping?" Kate questioned as she stayed cuddled up to Keith.

"Uhh..." Keith stuttered before he heard Kellyn and Rythmi begin laughing. "What's so funny?" Keith questioned as he turned towards the two.

"You." Rythmi said through her laughing..

"Oh shut up." Keith said before he felt Kate cuddle into him more. He wrapped his free arm around her since he knew she was tired.

"Alright I think we're gonna leave you two alone since it looks like Kate's tired, and you just want to cuddle more with her." Kellyn said as his laughing died down. "Come on Ryth." Kellyn said before heading towards the stairs.

"Have fun you two." Rythmi said before following after her boyfriend.

"Keith I'm really tired so can I please go to my dorm now?" Kate questioned the spiky-haired prankster.

"Nope. You can stay here and sleep if you want." Keith said with a smirk at the brunette.

"You are so mean to me Keith. I'm not feeling well today so I need to rest." Kate explained to Keith quickly, hoping he would let her go to bed.

"I am not mean. That's just more of a reason for me to keep you out here so I can make sure you're okay." Keith said sweetly to the girl.

"I'm not that sick Keith. I'm just really tired and I have a headache." Kate assured the red-head.

"Well I'm still going to make you stay out here with me Kate. I want to be with my best friend for a little longer." Keith said with a warm smile at Kate that sent the butterflies in her stomach nuts.

"Fine." Kate said with a sigh.

Keith grinned at Kate before she settled back into the couch more to rest.

**Two days later**

"Are you sure this dress is good enough Kate?" Rythmi questioned the brunette as she held up a long, flowing purple dress.

"For the hundredth time, yes! Dear Arceus please save me from this torment!" Keith exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

"I want it to be perfect for tomorrow Kate! I really want things to go perfectly for prom." Rythmi said as she continued to walk around in a nervous fit.

"Things will go fine with you. Besides you know Kellyn wouldn't care what dress you wore as long as you show up." Kate explained to the blond.

"Are you going to try and tell Keith you like him?" Rythmi asked the brunette, who had finally revealed the secret the day previous.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking about it still." Kate said rather shyly as she pulled out her own dress.

"He's gonna love that dress. I wish I could have found one that was like that." Rythmi said as she examined the dress Kate had chosen.

"You still found a good one for you. That's gonna drive Kellyn insane. Although he'll probably want you..." Kate was cut off by Rythmi.

"Don't go there with those dirty jokes Kate. Dear Arceus I wish you wouldn't take to Keith's stupid jokes sometimes." Rythmi said which earned a grin from the brunette.

"Can't blame me if they're true things that will most likely happen soon." Kate chirped happily as she put her dress away again.

"They will not happen! Kellyn and I barely kiss for one. We kiss maybe once every few days and that's it." Rythmi exclaimed loudly as Kate began daydreaming. "Kate! Snap to it!" Rythmi said as she threw a shoe at the girl.

"No throwing shoes at me!" Kate said before throwing it back.

"Then stop daydreaming about kissing Keith!" Rythmi chirped at the brunette.

"I was not! Now go back to getting your dress ready!" Kate exclaimed before dodging another thrown shoe.

Boys dorm

"Tell her dammit!" Kellyn snapped at Keith as he pinned the red-head to his bed.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready!" Keith barked back before shoving Kellyn off.

"Guys must we really resort to physical violence?" Isaac questioned his two roommates as he watched them wrestle.

"Tell her!" Kellyn said as he continued to try and pin the struggling prankster.

"It's my relationship, quit trying to meddle!" Keith said before shoving Kellyn away again.

"You won't tell her either way. Tomorrow's the prom and you won't tell Kate, the girl you love, that you like her." Kellyn said as he sat down on his own bed, tired from the struggle.

"First, I don't love her. I like her. Second, I'm gonna tell her soon." Keith said before laying down in his own bed.

"Tell her tomorrow then. Take advantage of the romantic night." Kellyn advised with a yawn.

"Fine. I'll try and tell her tomorrow. Happy now?" Keith questioned with a huff.

"Yes I am." Kellyn replied with a chuckle at Keith's annoyance towards him.

**The next day**

Kate and Rythmi woke up early to get themselves ready for the prom. They told the boys the previous day that they would see them at the Pledge Stone around the early evening to take pictures. "I'm so nervous Kate." Rythmi said as she worked on getting her hair ready.

"You're nervous? What about me? Keith doesn't even know I like him, while Kellyn knows already that you like him a lot." Kate said quickly as she worked on getting her own brunette hair ready.

"Yeah but that just means I have more of a reason to get all dressed up because I've got to try even harder to look good because I want Kellyn to know even more that I care a lot about him." Rythmi exclaimed quickly as she moved onto doing her make up.

Kate chuckled at how quickly her friend was speaking and at her explanation. "Yeah well I've got to prove that I care about Keith even a little." Kate countered with a chuckle.

"Why are you making a joke about this Kate? I'm being serious! Oh drat I messed up my make up now. Thanks Kate." Rythmi said before trying to fix her make up. The two continued on with their preparations for a little longer.

"Alright now we've just got to get our dresses on then we can go meet the guys." Kate said as she grabbed her own dress.

"Arceus I'm a nervous wreck Kate!" Rythmi exclaimed loudly.

"Rythmi just calm down already! Everything's going to be alright, okay." Kate assured the nervous blond.

"Dear Arceus I hope you're right." Rythmi said before putting on her own dress finally. The two finished getting ready quickly before leaving the girls dorm finally. "Alright let's go see the guys now then." Rythmi said, still obviously nervous.

"Calm down first or I'm not letting you go." Kate said as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

Rythmi took a few deep breaths before Kate let go of her shoulders. "Alright I think I'm good now. Let's go before they think we stood them up." Rythmi said as she started to head for the stairs.

"They wouldn't think that. You need to stop with the negative thoughts Rythmi." Kate said as she followed the blond.

Keith, Kellyn and Isaac were all already waiting at the Pledge Stone for Rythmi and Kate. "Isaac I still can't believe you didn't find a date." Kellyn said to the boy-genius as Keith messed with his bow tie.

"I'm fine being dateless Kellyn. Really I am. I'm sure that I'll find someone to dance with at the prom tonight anyways." Isaac assured Kellyn before noticing Keith's nervous fidgeting. "Keith, are you nervous?" Isaac questioned the red-head.

"What do you think." Keith replied as he continued messing with his bow tie.

"First, stop messing with your tie you idiot. You're going to mess it up. Second, Kate's probably not nervous. So why are you. Just relax buddy." Kellyn said in an attempt to calm the prankster's nerves.

"Thanks dude." Keith said with a deep breath.

"No problem bro." Kellyn said as he patted Keith on the shoulder. "Now where are our dates at anyways? They said they would be here around early evening." Kellyn said as he looked towards the stairs in Ascension square for signs of Rythmi and Kate.

"You know your girlfriend. She's probably having a panic attack." Isaac said with a chuckle which received a glare from Kellyn.

"Well hopefully Kate's able to calm her then." Kellyn said before Isaac aught sigh of the two girls.

"Here they come now guys. Don't screw up." Isaac said with a grin at the two males.

"Shut up Isaac." Kellyn said before he turned towards the stairs to see his girlfriend.

* * *

**It's finally time for the prom! Leaving yall with a ciffhanger again also. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. Please remember to review for me because I want 4 before the next chapter is put up. Thanks again and next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	10. Prom Night Confessions

**Greetings readers! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a bad case of writers block for this chapter but I'm good now. I'm gonna let you all get to the chapter so enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards for me!**

* * *

Keith caught sight of Kate and his mouth dropped open in awe at how she looked. Her hair was up in a bun and there was a Gracidea flower in her hair. She wore a long, flowing white dress that was adorn with Gracidea flowers as well. Keith also noticed how the dress seemed to bring out Kate's blue eyes as well. "Dude." Isaac said as he nudged the gawking teen.

"Hey guys. Sorry but Rythmi was having a panic attack." Kate informed the boys as she practically dragged Rythmi over to Kellyn.

"I told you that was what was probably going to happen." Isaac said to Kellyn with a grin.

"Oh hush already. You look great Rythmi." Kellyn said as he looked over the frilly purple dress.

"Th...thanks Kellyn." Rythmi stuttered nervously. Kellyn chuckled before taking his girlfriends hand.

"Hey don't be nervous Ryth. Everything will be fine." Kellyn assured the nervous blond.

"Dude compliment your date instead of just staring at her with your mouth open." Isaac whispered to Keith as he pushed the red-head towards Kate.

"You look great Kitty Kat." Keith said sweetly as he finally spoke up.

Kate blushed lightly from the compliment. "Thanks Keith." Kate said rather shyly.

Keith noticed the shyness of Kate's tone and began to feel extremely nervous again. "Alright then let's get these pictures done so we can get going." Isaac chirped before going over to the camera that was set up a few feet away.

"Rythmi and I will go first." Kellyn said with a grin at the blond before pulling her over in front of the camera.

Kate grinned at her friends nervous look back at her. "It'll be fine." Kate mouthed to the worried girl.

"What did you mouth to her?" Keith asked, having noticed Kate mouth something to Rythmi.

"It'll be fine. She's still nervous." Kate answered back as she watched Kellyn wrap his arms around Rythmi's waist from behind.

"She really has no reason to be nervous. It's Kellyn. He loves her." Keith stated to the brunette.

"Yeah I know but she's still gonna be nervous anyways." Kate said as the couple finished getting their pictures taken.

"Your turn you two." Kellyn said with a big grin at Kate and Kellyn.

"Yeah and try not to mess up the picture Keith. We know how you can be when you're getting a picture taken." Isaac said with a grin, which received a grin from the red-head.

"I don't do that all the time." Keith snapped before Kate pulled him over in front of the camera.

"Alright now I'm gonna need you two to give me two poses." Isaac said as he stayed behind the camera.

Keith's cheeks tinted a faint pink before he felt Kate latch onto his arm. "You just gonna latch to my arm?" Keith asked as he looked the brunette in the eyes.

"You aren't doing anything." Kate replied as she looked towards the camera.

"Alright Keith just move a little closer to Kate then." Isaac instructed the spiky-haired teen.

Keith scowled at Isaac again before taking one more step closer to Kate. "Such a cute couple." Rythmi said with a chuckle as she latched onto Kellyn.

Isaac took the picture quickly, aware of Keith's glaring at him. "Alright now this time give me a cute pose. Keith, why don't you stand behind Kate and wrap your arms around her waist." Isaac suggested with a big grin.

Keith looked ready to attack Isaac but complied with the instructions. He moved behind Kate and just rested his hands on her hips, blushing deeply. "I'm so gonna get you Isaac." Keith mouthed to the boy-genius.

"Kate lean back a little more then we're good." Isaac said, not bothering to reply to Keith's mouthed threat.

It was Kate's turn to blush now as she leaned back until she felt Keith's chest press against her back. _"Wow."_ Kate thought to herself as her blush deepened.

Isaac took the picture quickly. "Alright you two are free now then." Isaac said with a chuckle at the two.

Kate was about to pull away from Keith but she felt his hand leave her hip and take her own hand instead. Kate looked at Keith and he was just smiling at her warmly.

"Alright your turn Isaac so that means move love birds." Kellyn said as he pushed the two out of the way.

Keith let go of Kate's hand since Kellyn had shoved them, glaring back at the teen before moving over towards Rythmi. "You're boyfriend's gonna get hurt here soon." Keith snarled quietly tot he blond.

"No he won't. You don't want to make a bad impression on Kate do you?" Rythmi questioned the spiky-haired teen.

Keith glared at Rythmi before his gaze shifted over to his date. He watched her as she adjusted the Gracidea in her hair. "Has she said anything about me yet?" Keith asked quietly.

"Nope not yet." Rythmi lied with a hidden grin.

Keith groaned before noticing Isaac was done with getting his pictures taken. "Alright group picture." Isaac announced to the group.

Rythmi ran over and grabbed Kellyn's hand to pull him over in front of the camera. "Don't have to pull me Ryth." Kellyn said with a grin at the blond.

Kate chuckled at her friend before Keith pulled her over towards the couple to be in the picture as well. "You're not getting out of a picture either Kitty Kat." Keith said with a grin at the brunette.

"I know." Kate replied shyly as Isaac set the timer on the camera and moved into view of the camera.

Just before the camera flashed Kellyn leaned in and kissed Rythmi, allowing it to be caught on the picture. "You would do something like that Kellyn." Isaac commented as he chuckled at the couple.

"Yeah. Now if only these two would do something like that." Kellyn said as he indicated Kate and Keith.

"Shut it Kellyn." Keith snarled at the now chuckling teen.

"Oh stop bickering you two. It's prom night, not fight night." Rythmi said with a chuckle at the two teen males.

"Then keep your boyfriend on a leash." Keith said with a grin at Kellyn's glare at him.

"Stop it and try and act civilized for at least one night." Kate said to the two, but was looking towards Keith to more emphasize the comment on him.

"That's kind of hard for these two Kate. I think you might be asking a little too much." Isaac said with a grin.

"Oh let's just go already. I'd prefer to not spend my prom getting insulted all night." Kellyn said , and rolled his eyes when Issac chuckled.

"Alright then let's go." Rythmi said with a grin before she latched onto Kellyn's arm again.

"You enjoy latching onto Kellyn every chance you get Ryth?" Keith questioned with a chuckle at the blond.

"Oh you just wish that Kate would latch onto you like I'm latching onto Kellyn." Rythmi said with a big grin at Keith's flushed appearance from the comment.

"Shut up Rythmi." Kate snapped quickly at the comment before she gently took hold of Keith's arm so she could walk with him.

Rythmi grinned at Keith before she started to walk for the stairs with Kellyn. "You think he's going to make a move or not?" Kellyn questioned the blond quietly.

"Hopefully he will. He needs to at least try and let Kate know how he feels." Rythmi whispered back as Kate and Keith walked behind the two, leaving Isaac in the rear of the group.

"Yeah but he most likely won't tell her, knowing him." Kellyn said quietly with a shrug.

"Then I'll make him. I'll nag him until he does." Rythmi said with a big grin.

"Yeah okay. I feel bad for Keith then since he'll have to deal with you nagging him." Kellyn said with a grin back, only to receive a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Oh be quiet." Rythmi said before latching tighter to Kellyn's arm.

"I've got a bad feeling their whispering something about us." Keith said to Kate, having heard a little bit of Rythmi and Kellyn's whispering.

"Why are you surprised. They usually are." Kate said with a shrug as the group approached the school.

"Alright." Isaac butted in as he moved in front of his friends. "No more bickering or anything like that after we walk into the schools and for the rest of the night, Keith and Kellyn." Isaac said with a grin at the two.

"I'm going to be busy with my date so Keith's free for the night." Kellyn said with a grin right back at the boy-genius.

"I'll be busy too, Besides I don't want to waste my time on it when there will be more interesting things going on at the prom." Keith said with a grin back at the brunette male.

"Yeah like your own date over there. Let's hope you actually grow a pair and do something." Kellyn said with a chuckle which earned a death glare from the red-head.

"Kellyn shut it!" Keith snarled through his teeth.

"Alright that's enough fighting now then. Let's go in before we miss the whole prom." Isaac said as he pushed the door open and held it open for his friends. "Oh and if you guys do fight, I get to choose a punishment later." Isaac said with a mischievous grin.

"Isaac I think they get it now." Kate said with a chuckle at his grin.

"Yeah so let's go." Rythmi said before pulling Kellyn through the door with her.

"After you." Keith said with a grin at Kate as he indicated the door.

"Now you're going to be a gentleman." Kate said with a chuckle as she walked ahead of Keith.

"Hey, I can be a gentleman when I want to be. It's just not fun to be one all the time." Keith stated, still holding a grin for the brunette as he followed her into the school.

"Of course it isn't fun." Kate said as she rolled her eyes at Keith's statement.

"Isaac don't you have to try and find a date?" Keith questioned the boy-genius with a taunting grin.

"Yes and I will do that in a little bit." Isaac said before walking past the mischievous teen.

Keith chuckled before Kate tugged him towards the stairs to get upstairs quicker. "Hurry up Slowpoke." Kate said with a big grin at the red-head.

The prom was being held upstairs in the lounge area. Everything was moved to the sides of the room to make enough room for the prom and the whole room was decorated. "It looks much better in here when all decorated up like this." Rythmi commented as the group came into the room.

"Yeah but it's more comfy when it's like it's supposed to be." Kellyn stated only for Rythmi to roll her eyes at him.

"You don't know how to appreciate the decorations Kellyn." Rythmi said with a grin at him.

"Eh what ever. Come on." Kellyn said before pulling Rythmi away to dance.

Kate chuckled as she watched her blond friend be pulled away to dance before she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Since Keith doesn't seem like he's gonna do anything, would you like to dance Kate?" Isaac questioned as he offered his hand to the brunette.

"Dude find your own date." Keith snapped as he got between the two.

"One dance Isaac. Keith is my date after all." Kate said as she indicated Keith, not noticing the annoyed look on his face now.

"Then, shall we?"" Isaac asked as he held out his hand again for Kate. Kate gently took it and he led her away from Keith. "I hope you know how to Tango, Kate." Isaac said with a smile at the brunette.

Keith stood on the side of the room, glaring at Isaac for taking Kate to dance before he even had a chance to ask. "Isaac stole your date?" Kellyn asked as he walked over to the annoyed prankster.

"Yes and I'm gonna hurt him later for it." Keith said as he continued to glare at the boy-genius, not bothering to hide his annoyance around Kellyn.

"Dude just tell him to back off. You don't want to cause a scene in front of Kate, do you?" Kellyn questioned as he indicated the brunette who was still tangoing with Isaac.

Keith scowled at Kellyn. "No but I'm going to seriously injure Isaac later." Keith said before Kellyn walked away from him and back over to Rythmi.

"How mad is he?" Rythmi asked as Kellyn reached her.

"Pretty pissed off. I'm not surprised though since Isaac did ask Kate to tango." Kellyn said as he looked towards the spiky-haired teen.

"Try and get Isaac away from Kate and then try and get Keith to ask her to dance. I'm gonna try and request a slow song for them." Rythmi said before she walked away from the brunette male to go request a song.

"Why do I always get the tough job." Kellyn muttered to himself before noticing Isaac and Kate were finishing dancing. He quickly walked over to the boy-genius. "Isaac someone's looking for you." Kellyn said quickly before he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"Let me guess, Keith's pissed off with me?" Isaac questioned as Kellyn pulled him off to the side of the room.

"Yes he is so try and keep away from him right now. He was threatening to hurt you really bad for stealing his date." Kellyn warned the now chuckling boy-genius. "Why are you chuckling?" Kellyn asked, confused with Isaac now.

"That was my point was to piss him off." Isaac said before walking away from Kellyn, still chuckling lightly. Kellyn looked after him confused for a second before following.

Keith walked up to Kate once Isaac was away from her. "Have fun?" Keith asked, hiding his annoyance barely.

Kate was about to answer but Rythmi interrupted. "How's about you two dance now then." Rythmi suggested as she pushed Kate into Keith. "Although Keith does suck at dancing." Rythmi said with a taunting look at Keith to push him further to dance with Kate.

"I do not!" Keith defended quickly before he took Kate's hand gently. "Come on Kate." Keith said before leading the now blushing brunette away from Rythmi.

"That was almost too easy." Rythmi said with a chuckle before she went to get her own date to dance with.

"Nice job." Kellyn said with a smile at the blond before she pulled him away to dance.

Keith realized he had pulled Kate away to dance to a slow song a few seconds after Rythmi was gone and his face went a light red. _I'm so gonna get you Ryth_ Keith thought to himself before he noticed Kate was blushing as well. "You gonna prove you can dance then?" Kate asked shyly.

"Yeah." Keith answered back, becoming shy now as well. He gently put his hands on Kate's hips as the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck, causing his blush to deepen.

Making memories of us by Keith Urban played over the speakers as the two began to move slowly to the rhythm of the song. "He better take this chance to make some kind of move." Isaac said to himself as he stood on the side of the room, watching his friends dance to the song.

Keith took a step closer to Kate as they continued to sway to the song, wrapping his arms around her waist now as they danced. Tell her Keith's mind shouted at him as he locked his eyes with the brunette's blue orbs.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on._

_This you know somehow._

_You've been stretched to the limit's but it's alright now._

The song continued on as Kate felt her heart continue to pound against her chest. Kate had rested her head on Keith's shoulder gently as she felt her head begin to spin. "Kate." Keith spoke up finally, trying to hide that he was extremely nervous.

"Yeah Keith?" Kate asked as she lifted her head and looked at him. She noticed in his green eyes the nervousness he had been trying to hide but was failing at it now.

Keith swallowed hard as he tried to push away his nervousness. "Kate we've known each other for how long now, few months?" Keith started off, his throat feeling dry now from being so nervous.

"Yeah why?" Kate asked, now feeling the nervousness start to take hold of her as well.

"Uh well Kate, we've grown really close since we've met, you agree with me on that don't you?" Keith asked, glancing towards Rythmi as he watched her request another song.

"Yeah we have." Kate agreed shyly, wondering where Keith was going with this.

I Melt by Rascal Flatts began playing and Keith looked back at Kate, noticing she was also nervous now. _Tell her while you have the chance_ Keith shouted at himself inside his head.

"He's so shy when around her." Kellyn said as he watched the two while he danced with Rythmi.

"Of course he is. He loves her probably, he just won't admit it to us." Rythmi commented as she watched as well.

"Kate, back when we first met I though we were gonna be best friends, which of course we are best friends." Keith stated to the nervous brunette.

Kate was silent but was mentally thinking, _Please let this be what I think it is._ She kept her eyes locked on Keith's green orbs as he spoke.

"Back then, I thought that was all we were gonna be, despite all the comments from the others." Keith continued as his eyes began to wander from nervousness.

Kate felt sadness come at the comment but held her hope that Keith was going to admit to liking her hopefully.

"But now more recently, I've realized that I may not just want to be friends with you Kate." Keith said as his nervousness continued to rise, along with his speeding heart.

Kate felt the sadness continue to flow in, having mistook the statement. "You don't want to be friends anymore?" Kate asked quietly.

"No." Keith stated, unaware of Kate's sadness. "I'd prefer..." Keith was cut off by the DJ butting in.

"Alright all you Ranger's, Operator's, and Mechanic's in training. It's time for the announcement of Prom King and Prom Queen!" The DJ said cheerfully over the speaker.

"Uh we'll continue this later." Keith said, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get his confession out through the blasting voice of the DJ.

"How's about we just don't." Kate said as she pulled away from the red head and walked away, hurt from the mistaken comment.

"Wha... Kate wait." Keith said before going after Kate who walked over to Rythmi and Kellyn.

"Alright our prom queen, student's, is Kate!" The DJ announced cheerfully, startling the brunette.

"What? Me?" Kate questioned, not believing the news before Rythmi dragged her up to get her crown.

"Alright lucky lady. Let's see who your king for the night is then." The DJ said before opening the envelope that had the winner on it. "Our prom king is Keith!" The DJ shouted into his mic which just made both Kate and Keith blush deeply as Keith walked up to get his crown.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Isaac said with a chuckle as he stood beside Kellyn and Rythmi.

"Now the King and Queen get to have their dance so first the King's gotta pick his song before they can dance." The DJ said before snatching Keith to pick a song.

"Why does Kate not look so happy that she's queen?" Rythmi questioned her friends as she looked towards the brunette.

"It's Kate. She's probably ecstatic but just doesn't want to show it." Isaac said with a shrug at the two.

Keith took Kate's hand and led her away from the DJ once he picked the song. "Alright people the King has chosen. Now get out there with your own date and dance to Untouchable by Burnham!" The DJ yelled happily into the mic.

Keith wrapped his arms around Kate's waist again as they began to dance again. _Alright this time I'm telling her_ Keith thought as he locked his eyes on Kate's.

_Cause she's untouchable_

_And just rocking out my world_

_Woe, woe woe_

_I've gotta have her now,_

_I gotta find a way_

_Cause she's untouchable_

"Kate let's continue our conversation now that we've got a chance." Keith said as he pulled the brunette closer to him.

"I think you were pretty clear before. You don't want to be friends with me anymore." Kate said as she looked away from Keith, not letting him see the hurt in her eyes.

"Kate I didn't mean it the way you think." Keith said, noticing that Kate had misunderstood his statement from before.

"You said you don't want to be friend. I understood it clearly Keith." Kate said as she continued to keep her eyes off Keith's.

"Kate I said I don't want to be just friends. I didn't say anything about maybe being more." Keith said as his nervousness came back again.

Kate felt her face heat up at the comment as she looked back at Keith again. "More?" Kate questioned the nervous red-head as they continued to sway to the music.

"Y...yeah." Keith stuttered nervously as he looked down to hide his light blush. "Kate I want to be more than just your best friend." Keith admitted as he looked up and locked his eyes with Kate's.

"Really?" Kate asked shyly as she began to blush as well now.

"Kate I really like you. I have for a while now actually but just haven't said anything." Keith admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You have?" Kate questioned, her nervousness continuing to flourish more as she felt her heart beat increasing each second.

"Yeah Kate. I was just nervous to say anything because of I didn't want to lose you as a friend in case you didn't like the fact of knowing that I do like you, a lot at that." Keith said with a sheepish grin at the brunette.

Kate smiled back at Keith before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Well I'm still your friend aren't I?" Kate questioned the spiky-haired teen.

"Yeah but do you even remotely feel the same?" Keith asked nervously, blushing lightly from the peck on his cheek.

Kate put her index finger to her chin as a way to say she was thinking. "Hmm. I don't know. You are pretty annoying most of the time." Kate said with a hidden mischievous glint in her eyes. She then noticed Keith's worry and chuckled. "Of course I do you idiot. I wouldn't still be putting up with you if I didn't would I." Kate said before she hugged Keith tightly.

Keith felt his nervousness lift and immediately hugged Kate back. "Arceus you have no idea how glad I am to hear you don't hate me." Keith said with a warm smile at Kate.

"Finally they told each other. I was beginning to think we would have to do it ourselves." Isaac said with a chuckle at the two who were still hugging.

"Well we didn't have to because Keith finally told her like he should have long ago." Kellyn said with a chuckle of his own.

"I don't hate you Keith. Granted you can be annoying but I don't hate you." Kate said before they pulled apart from their hug.

"Good. Oh I almost forgot that I wanted to give you something." Keith said before pulling a folded up paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Kate then.

"What's this?" Kate asked before opening paper to see it was a drawling. It was her drawn as a Delcatty surrounded by a few more Delcatty. "That was you who sent the first one, wasn't it?" Kate asked as she looked up at Keith to see his big grin.

"Maybe it was." Keith said as he continued to hold his grin for Kate. Kate chuckled before hugging the prankster again.

"I love the picture Keith. It's amazing." Kate said before giving Keith another peck on the cheek as a thank you.

"Not as amazing as the real thing though, Kitty Kat." Keith said as he kept grinning at Kate.

Kate blushed lightly at the compliment and the fact that Keith was still gonna call her Kitty Kat. "Come on let's move so we're not in anyone's way." Kate said before pulling Keith off to the side of the room.

"Hey the King and Queen are gonna kiss for us aren't they?" The DJ questioned over the speakers as he looked towards the two, aware of their confessions of their feelings.

The new couple blushed at the comment before Keith pulled Kate in closer to him. "Wanna give them what their asking for or no?" Keith asked quietly before wrapping his arms around Kate's waist again.

"Sure." Kate said shyly as she wrapped her own arms around Keith's neck. She felt her heart racing faster now.

Keith leaned in and connected their lips gently until Kate pulled him in further. Both blushed deeply while while all the while thinking, _Wow_ from the spark they felt.

"Now that's a good way to start a relationship isn't it." The DJ boomed over the speakers before starting another song.

Keith pulled away reluctantly after a little longer for a breath. "Wow." Keith said quietly as he kept his eyes locked on Kate's glowing blue orbs.

"Who would have thought you could actually kiss." Kate joked with a light chuckle at Keith.

"Hey! That was my first kiss Kate. Don't make jokes about it." Keith said as he pulled away from Kate completely.

"I was just kidding around with you Keith. Technically you should consider that a compliment." Kate said with a warm smile at the red-head.

"Well thank you then. You weren't too bad yourself." Keith said with a grin back at Kate.

"Oh hush you." Kate said before pushing the teen away.

"You started it so don't blame me." Keith said before moving closer to wrap and arm around Kate's waist.

"You are so annoying sometimes." Kate said as she tried to push Keith away, only to no avail.

"Yep so get used to it because now your stuck with me." Keith said with a chuckle before Kate hugged him.

"That's not a bad thing in my opinion." Kate said with a smile at Keith's blush.

* * *

**They finally told each other! After all that time they told each other! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I'm going on an out of state vacation so I'm sorry if it's a long wait for the next one. Anyways thanks for reading and please review for me as well. I want to get at least 5 before the next chapter goes up please. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Mistletoe and Presents!

**Greetings again readers! Merry Christmas eve! I wanted to get one more chapter up for you guys before I left for vacation and as a Christmas gift from me to all of you! I hope you all enjoy the chapter because it was technically done by request since someone gave me the idea in a review. This is proof that I do indeed see all the reviews yall give me. Anyway's enjoy readers and remember to review afterwards!**

**

* * *

****Later that night**

The rest of the prom went by smoothly until it was over. Now the group of friends were just sitting in the stairwell for a little bit to talk. Keith had an arm around Kate's waist as she sat beside him. "We were thinking we would have to send Isaac over to try and get you jealous again Keith." Kellyn said with a grin at the red-head's scowl.

"It wasn't funny the first time. If you guys had done that I probably would have punched him in the face." Keith said as he pulled his prom queen closer to him.

"Dude she's yours. Don't worry." Isaac said with a chuckle at the comment made.

"You never even found a date tonight Isaac." Rythmi pointed out to the boy-genius.

"Yeah dude. You were a loner all night." Keith said with a grin before he started laughing.

"I was fine with that too. I hung out with these two who kept trying to kiss every other slow song that came on." Isaac said as he indicated Kellyn and Rythmi.

"What were you trying to get some Kellyn because it looks like you failed there." Keith said as Kate joined in on the laughing now.

"Oh shut up Keith before I push you down the stairs. At least I've had a girlfriend for much longer than you since you were such a shy idiot." Kellyn snapped, annoyed by the comment Keith made.

"Oh go back to kissing Rythmi." Keith said with a grin as Rythmi began blushing.

"Why don't you go back to kissing your prom queen like you did earlier when the DJ encouraged you." Isaac suggested with a grin at the red-head.

"Fine." Keith said simply before giving Kate a peck on the cheek.

"You are still shy aren't you?" Kate asked before pulling Keith in to kiss him on the lips.

"There you go Keith. I think Kate's more brave then you though." Kellyn said before he began laughing at Keith's scowl at him.

"Oh shut up and take your date back to the dorm like you want to." Keith barked before receiving a smack from Rythmi.

"Hush you two. No more fighting tonight." Rythmi said and received a nod from Kate.

"I agree with Ryth. Now let's all just go back up to the lounge." Kate said before pulling Keith up with her to head upstairs.

Rythmi chuckled at the two before pulling her own boyfriend up with her as well.

**A month later**

The last month had gone my slowly with not much happening between the group. Now it was a two until Christmas and Rythmi and Kate were helping decorate the lounge area. "What are you getting Kellyn?" Kate questioned the blond as she hung a few lights above the girls dorm door.

"It's a secret because I know you're going to go tell Keith and then he'll tell Kellyn so I'm not saying." Rythmi explained as she hung lights above the boys door.

"I wouldn't let Keith tell him if I did tell him by accident. Keith will keep a secret if I tell him too." Kate stated as she finished with the lights for the girls dorm.

"Yeah Kate he may like you but I don't think even that will keep him from something mischievous like that. It's Keith we're talking about." Rythmi said with a chuckle at Kate's glare.

"Do I hear someone talking about me?" Keith asked as he walked into the lounge.

"No Rythmi's just insulting you while she had the chance." Kate alerted the spiky-haired prankster.

"What did I do to get insulted? I've been helping you two with the decorations all day so I don't deserve that." Keith said as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Did you finish Mr. Kincaid's room then?" Rythmi questioned Keith as she finished with the lights for the boys door finally.

"You could say that." Keith said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh Arceus what did you do Keith?" Kate asked, noticing that he had the same grin he always did when he pulled a good prank.

"Nothing I just gave Kincaid his present for Christmas early. I think he's gonna like it." Keith said with a big grin before Kate pushed him over the back of the couch.

"You're such a naughty teen Keith." Kate said before grabbing a pair of candy canes and putting one in her mouth. She shoved the other into Keith's mouth once he was up.

"Mhh. You could have just handed it to me." Keith said as she pulled the candy cane out of his mouth.

"You gonna decorate anymore or keep complaining?" Kate asked as she continued to suck on her own candy cane.

"He'll keep decorating because he probably wants to keep you happy so he get's a really good present from you." Rythmi said with a grin at the couple before the two shot her a glare. She quickly headed for the stairs and went down skipping each other step.

"Come on let's go decorate the big tree. You can get Rythmi when we get down there." Kate said before going to follow the blond to decorate the big tree. She hurried down the stairs to almost run into the tree since it was right in the middle of the downstairs area.

"Don't knock stuff over." Keith said as he came up behind the brunette and pulled her back away from the tree.

"I'm not going to knock everything over like you always do." Kate said before pulling the candy cane from his mouth and switching it with hers.

"Hey I was almost done with that." Keith said before grabbing his own candy cane back and giving Kate her's back.

"Would have thought you would have liked to have the one I was sucking on but okay whatever." Kate said before she went to get the ornaments from Rythmi, who was on the other side of the room.

"On second though, let me have that one back. You can have this one." Keith said as he followed after the brunette who was grinning at his sudden change of mind.

"Alright let's decorate this tree quickly then you two." Rythmi said as she handed a few ornaments to Kate and then handed the Starmie tree topper to Keith. "Don't drop it Keith. We don't need to be picking up broken decorations all day." Rythmi said with a chuckle at the glare from Keith.

"I don't break every..." Keith was cut off by a crash that came from Mr. Kincaid's office. "Okay I break somethings but not everything." Keith said with a grin, knowing his prank had succeeded.

"I'm afraid to go see what you did Keith." Kate said as she set down her ornaments and started to head for Kincaid's room.

"Uh I suggest you don't go in there just yet." Keith said as he stopped Kate quickly. "Come on help me put the topper on the tree." Keith said as he indicated the tree with the topper that was still in his hands.

"Yeah Kate I agree with Keith. You might not want to go in there considering how loud that crash was. Keith probably stacked something up just to let it fall on Kincaid when he walked into the room." Rythmi said with a knowing glance at Keith as she began to put ornaments on the tree.

"You know me so well." Keith said with a grin as he grabbed a ladder and put it beside the tree so he could put the topper on.

"Yeah unfortunately I do." Rythmi said as she continued decorating.

"Hey that's not unfortunate." Keith said as he glared down at Rythmi.

"Hurry up and put that on so you can help us with the rest of the tree." Kate scolded the prankster as she held the ladder in place to make sure Keith didn't fall.

"Oh fine Kitty Kat." Keith said before putting the Starmie topper on the tree and beginning to descend from the ladder.

Kate shook the ladder as Keith got to the middle of it, scaring the teen easily. "Don't fall now Keithy!" Kate said with a grin up at the angry red-head.

"That wasn't funny Kate!" Keith barked as he got down from the ladder.

"Oh hush already. You started it anyways." Kate said as she began hanging ornaments on the tree.

Keith went to the box to get some ornaments but got a big grin as he found something else instead. "Oh Kate." Keith said with a sing-song tone.

"What Keith. Get some ornaments and help us decorate the tree." Kate said as she turned around. She then noticed why Keith was perky already.

"Mistletoe baby." Keith said as he held a mistletoe above them. "That means you gotta kiss me." Keith said as he continued to grin widely at Kate.

"Not now Keith we've gotta decorate before you get a detention for what ever you did to Kincaid." Kate said as she turned back around to continue decorating.

"You've gotta respect the mistletoe rule Kate." Rythmi said with a grin as she poked her head around from the side of the tree that she was on.

"Yes she does so come on Kitty Kat. Kiss me." Keith said as he leaned in, ready for Kate to kiss him.

"Here you can have my candy cane instead." Kate said as she shoved her candy cane in Keith's mouth.

"Mmm. Stop shoving candy canes in my mouth and just kiss me doll face." Keith said as he pulled the candy cane out of his mouth.

"Doll face?" Kate asked with annoyance in her tone now. Rythmi quickly grabbed the ornament from Kate's hand to make sure she couldn't throw it at Keith.

"Let's just keep decorating you two." Rythmi said as she got in between the two teens.

"I agree before I crack an ornament over Keith's head." Kate said before spinning on her head to continue decorating the tree.

"Come on Kitty Kat I want my kiss. You gotta obey the mistletoe." Keith said as he continued grinning like an idiot.

"Fine." Kate said with a groan before she turned back around and gave Keith a peck on the cheek. "Didn't say on the lips so I win." Kate said before grabbing the candy cane out of Keith's mouth and popping it back in her own mouth.

"This mistletoe's crap. Might as well throw it out." Keith said before tossing the mistletoe back into the box and getting a few ornaments to put on the tree.

"Hey what did we miss?" Kellyn questioned cheerfully as he and Isaac walked in the front door of the school to see his friends.

"Apparently not much I think my friend. They're still decorating the main hall." Isaac chirped cheerfully as a candy cane hung out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well we've got the Santa outfit people! Who's it gonna be this year? Is it myself, Isaac, can't be Keith. He's too naughty. Maybe...no Kincaid's even naughtier." Kellyn pretty much boomed from being so cheerful.

"Oh Arceus he's hyper isn't he?" Kate asked the boy's blond girlfriend.

"Yes he is." Rythmi said with a chuckle as she watched the boy toss a sack over near the decoration box.

"Happy holiday's all! Ooh is that a mistletoe I see?" Kellyn questioned as he pulled the mistletoe out of the box of decorations. "Well then. Come here Rythmi. Kiss me under the mistletoe." Kellyn said before dashing over to Rythmi for a kiss.

"Doesn't work dude. I already tried that with Kate." Keith said as he indicated the grinning brunette.

Rythmi gave Kellyn a gentle kiss on the lips. "I think it works fine. Ms. Kate?" Kellyn asked with a grin towards the brunette as he held the mistletoe above her as well now.

"Hey she's mine." Keith said as he wrapped an arm protectively around Kate's waist.

"You know, mistletoe is actually considered a parasite." Isaac advised his friends as he grabbed a few ornaments from the box of decorations and put them on the tree.

"Thanks for the update Doctor Isaac." Kate said with a chuckle at the boy-genius.

"No problem Ms. Kate." Isaac replied with a grin at her scowl at the nickname.

"How's about a peck on the cheek Katie? Prove to Keith that the mistletoe does work." Kellyn said as he tapped his cheek.

"As long as your girlfriend doesn't try and kill me fine. Or my boyfriend for that matter." Kate said before giving Kellyn a peck on the cheek,

"I'll make sure to do that." Kellyn said with a grin as he went over to the sack and pulled out a Santa hat. He then put it on before going to help with the decorating.

"Not cool dude. Kate's mine." Keith said as he pulled Kate away, getting a giggle from the brunette.

"Stop it Keith. I'll get you another candy cane if you do." Kate bargained with the red-head.

"You get me that candy cane first and we'll talk." Keith said as he let go of Kate finally. He was then surprised by Kate kissing him gently on the lips.

"Mistletoe's rock don't they?" Kellyn questioned with a big grin on before pulling off his Santa hat and putting it on Keith's head instead.

"Why are you so hyper right now?" Rythmi questioned her boyfriend as she stopped decorating the tree to find out why.

"twelve candy canes, three cups of hot chocolate, and falling head first into a mound of snow do that to some people." Kellyn said with a chuckle at Rythmi's reaction to his answer.

"All you did was go to Vientown. How do you manage all of that in that little ways of a walk?" Rythmi asked as Kellyn began laughing.

"I don't really know! Ask Isaac. He's the only sane one right now out of us guys!" Kellyn said as he continued laughing.

"Dude give me some candy canes and hot chocolate!" Keith chirped loudly as he Kellyn by the shoulders.

"I don't have anymore! Get some from your girlfriend." Kellyn chirped back before shoving Keith off.

"Fine. Kate give me a candy cane please!" Keith said as he went to grab the brunette but she ducked and ran around to the other side of the tree.

"Look what you did Kellyn! You got him hyper now too." Kate snapped at the laughing teen.

"Your welcome Kate. Be glad he's not attacking you for a kiss anymore." Kellyn said through his laughing before Rythmi made him begin helping her with the decorations again.

Kate ran for the stairs to get away from Keith. "Kitty Kat I still want that kiss!" Keith called after his girlfriend as he ran after her.

Kellyn laughed again at what he started before going back to helping decorate the tree.

**The next day, Christmas Eve**

Everything was decorated in time for Christmas at the school and now the friends were just relaxing in the lounge. "Where is Keith?" Kate asked Kellyn since she noticed the absence of her prankster boyfriend.

"Said something about a surprise for you." Kellyn said as he wrapped an arm around Rythmi and pulled her closer to him.

"Let's hope that said surprise doesn't involve getting himself into trouble then." Rythmi said as she snuggled closer to Kellyn and continued to watch the movie they had on for Christmas.

"Or any of us for that matter." Isaac added to the previous comment.

"Yeah but it's Keith so who knows what he's doing." Kate commented as she leaned back in her seat.

"Can't even trust your boyfriend huh?" Keith asked as he walked up the stairs and into the lounge. He was all dressed up to look like Santa and even had a large brown sack slung over his shoulder. "Gotta learn to trust me Mrs. Claus." Keith said with a big grin through his fake beard.

"Oh my Arceus Keith." Kate said as she stood up from her seat and walked over to Keith.

"You like it then?" Keith asked as he dropped the sack beside him.

"I thought Kellyn was gonna be Santa?" Kate questioned as she turned towards Kellyn.

"Keith wanted to be Santa so I didn't want to argue." Kellyn stated as he grinned at the two.

"You know you love me all dressed up like this. I'm thinking of getting rid of this stupid beard though since it makes it hard to talk." Keith said as he tugged at the fake beard.

Kate chuckled at Keith's appearance before pulling the fake beard down to be able to see his face better. She then kissed him gently on the lips. "I think Santa's looking cuter than usual." Kate said quietly to him with a smile at his light blush.

Keith grinned at Kate before she pushed his beard back up. "Well then how's about I give you your present little lady." Keith said with another grin at how Kate giggled from his Santa impersonation. He pushed Kate over to have her sit back down on the couch before going into the sack and pulling out a present.

"Maybe we should leave these two alone." Kellyn said with a chuckle as he got up and had Rythmi get up with him.

Isaac stood up and headed for the boy's dorm. "I'm gonna go read a little before going to bed." Isaac advised before he walked into the boy's dorm.

Keith sat down on the couch with Kate and wrapped an arm around her. "You can open it now, or wait until tomorrow. It's your choice baby." Keith said with a grin at the brunette as Kellyn and Rythmi headed down the stairs.

"Which one do you want me to do?" Kate asked as she moved closer to Keith.

"Well I think you should open it right now but remember it's your choice." Keith said as he continued smiling at Kate.

"Alright I'll open it then." Kate said as Keith pulled her as close as he could with out her being in his lap. Kate tore the paper away from the box to see Keith had taped the box shut tightly. "Oh you're a jerk Keith." Kate said as she indicated the large amount of tape.

Keith grinned at Kate. "Santa likes to have fun sometimes too you know." Keith said as he indicated his outfit.

Kate began to pee the tape away quickly until the box was finally open. Kate pulled out the letter that had been sealed inside the box before noticing red rose and Pinkan berry beneath it. "Aww you're trying to play Tangrowth now with the rose and berry." Kate said with a chuckle at Keith.

"Yeah yeah. Look at the letter now." Keith said as he motioned towards the letter.

Kate picked up the letter and began reading aloud. "Mrs. Kitty Kat you're gonna love this surprise baby. I got you and I out of class for a few days to go back to Vientown to see the ranger's and also your family since you told me they would be in town soon to see about getting a house here in Almia. Hope you like your gift." Kate read aloud. When she finished she put the letter back in the box.

"You like your gift the..." Keith was cut off by Kate hugging him lightly.

"I love it Keith. That's the sweetest thing you've ever done. Thank you and are you gonna tell me when we're going to go?" Kate asked as she looked up into Keith's glowing green eyes.

"That's a surprise Kitty Kat. You're just gonna have to wait." Keith said with a grin through the fake beard. Kate pulled his fake beard down gently before leaning in and kissing him.

"You know, I think that this could put you on the nice list." Kate said with a grin as she snuggled into Keith's side.

"Oh ha ha." Keith said before picking up the berry he had put in her gift as well. "Eat the Pinkan Kitty Kat." Keith said as he handed it to her.

"Alright." Kate said before she started to eat the Pinkan berry. She finished quickly and cuddled back into Keith.

"You like it then?" Keith asked as he pulled the fake beard off altogether.

"Yeah." Kate said as she leaned up and gave Keith another gentle kiss.

"Can I have a real kiss please. Not those little pecks you keep giving me. Santa would like a present too you know." Keith said with a grin at Kate as she chuckled at his comment. He then reached into the sack beside him and pulled out a mistletoe. "Gotta obey the rules this time Kate." Keith said as he continued to grin at Kate.

"Oh fine." Kate said with a fake pouting face at Keith as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you finally." Keith said as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"Oh hush already." Kate said before leaning in and kissing Keith deeply.

Keith groaned before pulling Kate closer to deepen the kiss. He felt Kate pull his Santa hat off as they continued kissing.

"Get a room you two!" Kellyn barked at them as he and Rythmi entered the lounge again.

Kate immediately pulled away from Keith and scooted away from him on the couch. Keith groaned again as he tried to move closer to Kate. "You guys going to bed?" Kate questioned Kellyn and Rythmi.

"Yeah but I'm staying with Kellyn tonight." Rythmi said as she wrapped her arms around Kellyn.

"Ugh then I'm with Kate out here tonight. I don't want to watch you to making out all night." Keith said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Like you two won't be doing that either. You've got mistletoe over there to help you with that." Kellyn said as he indicated the mistletoe that was on the back of the couch.

"Oh go to bed already." Keith snapped at Kellyn as he grabbed the mistletoe and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"We're going now you two do the same. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night, isn't that right Santa?" Kellyn asked as he tossed a candy cane to Keith.

"That was my line you ass! Go to bed!" Keith barked again as Kate took the candy cane from him.

"Night guys." Rythmi said before pulling Kellyn into the dorm to keep him from continuing the bickering.

Keith slumped back in his seat as Kate got up and headed for the girls dorm. "Hey where are you going?" Keith asked as he jumped up to follow Kate.

"To get a blanket since you put us out here tonight." Kate said before going in the girls dorm. She came back a few minutes later with a large blanket for them.

"Alright then let's lay down." Keith said before going and laying down on the couch.

Kate threw the blanket over Keith's head. "Santa you take up the whole couch." Kate said with a chuckle as Keith sat up and glared at her.

"Well little girl, come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas." Keith said as he patted his lap for Kate.

"Uh no thanks you pedophile." Kate said with a grin at Keith.

"Hey I'm not the pedo, that's Kincaid. Besides I'm a kid just like you so come on." Keith said as he patted his lap again for Kate to come sit down.

"We're teens technically but fine." Kate said before Keith made her sit down on his lap.

"Now tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Keith said while he put back oh his fake beard and Santa hat.

Kate chuckled at Keith before acting like she was thinking. "Oh I don't know Santa." Kate said as she smiled at Keith.

"How's about another styler in case you blow this one up like you did the last?" Keith offered with a grin through the fake beard.

Kate glared playfully at Keith before leaning in closer. "I want you for Christmas, Keith." Kate whispered sweetly to Keith, earning a blush from him.

"Well I think that can be arranged." Keith said as he pulled his fake beard off once again and kissed Kate's forehead.

Kate giggled as Keith wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off his lap. "Let's get to bed Keith." Kate said as she pulled his Santa hat off again.

"Why don't you want your present for Christmas?" Keith asked as he indicated himself.

Kate chuckled at him before wrapping her arms around his stomach and hugging him lightly. "I already got you right here. I think I'm good now." Kate said as she rested her head on Keith's chest.

Keith wrapped his arms around Keith and held her closer. "Alright then we'll go to sleep I guess." Keith said as he pulled the blanket up over them.

"You gonna stay in your Santa outfit all night?" Kate asked through a yawn.

"I'm not about to go in my dorm when Kellyn and Ryth are in there. Who knows what they're doing in there. Although Isaac is in there so it might not be that bad." Keith said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Kate chuckled at her boyfriend before nuzzling into him more to sleep. "Good night Keith." Kate said through another yawn as Keith pulled her closer to him again.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Keith asked with a grin at Kate in hopes that she would say yes.

"Oh fine." Kate said as she leaned up and kissed Keith. Just as she began to pull away Keith pulled her right back in though.

"Thank you." Keith said once they pulled apart finally.

"You jerk you could have given me some signal that you were gonna pull me right back in like that." Kate said as she slapped Keith's arm.

"Ow! Sorry but I wanted one more kiss. I can taste that candy cane from before on your lips still." Keith said with a grin at Kate as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You can be so weird sometimes you know that." Kate said as Keith continued grinning at her.

"You got some more candy canes for Santa?" Keith asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"It's time to go to bed Keith, not eat candy canes and go nuts from a sugar rush." Kate said with a chuckle at Keith's pouting face from the comment.

"Fine then you owe me four candy canes, two cups of hot chocolate, and a kiss under the mistletoe tomorrow." Keith said with a warm smile at Kate as she chuckled again.

"Oh fine now go to bed Santa." Kate said as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Fine Mrs. Claus." Keith said before settling back to sleep. He heard Kate chuckle at him again before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Happy Christmas time even in the Ranger school! I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas special! It was really fun for me to make this for all of you and I want to thank that reviewer for the idea. There wasn't a name so I don't know specifically who it was. Anyway's thanks again for reading and please remember to review for me so I know how this Christmas special went. I hope you all have a happy holiday's with you families. Merry Christmas to all of you and have a Happy new year too!**

**Oh here's one more treat for yall. I found a little Santa Keith picture on youtube in a vid called Definitely...Maybe [KateXKeith]. sorry but I don't know where else to find this picture but go check that out.**


	12. Vientown Vacations

**Greetings readers! I apologize for the long wait. I've been very busy recently because of a few medical problems. I am working quickly though to make up for the long wait. Anyways I hope yall enjoy this next chapter. Please remember to review for me afterwards since this chapter was really fun to write. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****A week later**

Class seemed to just be dragging on for the group of friends today. Keith slid a note onto Kate's desk when Ms. April's back was turned. _"Let's sneak out. It's so boring today."_ Keith wrote to Kate.

"_No. I don't need a detention like you've been getting once a week recently."_ Kate wrote back and passed the note quickly.

"_Come on. I want to have a little make out session like we've been having recently."_ Keith wrote and put a winking smiley face after it.

"_No you pervert. Last time you tried to feel me up."_ Kate wrote and dropped the note in his lap this time so Ms. April wouldn't see it.

"_Can you blame me when you're sitting in my lap?"_ Keith wrote quickly and flashed a grin at Kate as he dropped the note on her desk.

"_Do your work for once Keith."_ Kate wrote back before going back to her own work.

Keith began to fake that he was coughing badly. "Are you okay Keith?" Ms. April questioned the mischievous teen.

"M...my throat's hurting...really bad." Keith said through his coughing.

"Why don't you go up to the dorms. Janice should be up there to help you. Do you need someone to go with you?" Ms. April asked as she stood up from her desk.

"Yeah." Keith said with a raspy voice.

"Kate would you go with him?" Ms. April asked the brunette, who was trying to hide behind her book.

Kate groaned. "Sure." Kate said as she stood up. She glared at Keith before they quickly left the room. "I hate you so much right now." Kate snapped at Keith once they were out of the classroom.

"No you don't. You were just as bored as me and you know it." Keith said with a knowing smile before he pinned Kate to the wall to kiss her.

Kate pushed Keith away quickly. "You've got a sore throat, go upstairs then." Kate said with a smirk at Keith.

"I think someone other than Janice can help me with my throat. Like a little Kitty Kat with her sweet kisses for me." Keith said as he took Kate by the waist and pulled her close to him.

Kate couldn't help herself from blushing a light pink. She quickly looked away to try and hide it.

"Aww I got my Kitty Kat blushing now." Keith said with a grin as he made Kate look at him. He pressed his forehead to hers before giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

Kate smiled softly at Keith before giving him an Eskimo kiss in return. "We better get you upstairs before Ms. April or Mr. Kincaid come out here and see us kissing in the hallway." Kate said as she gently pushed Keith away.

"Fine then we'll take this up to the dorms." Keith said before lifting Kate up bridal style, causing the brunette to flush a deep red.

"Keith put me down!" Kate hissed as she tried to hide her blush. Keith quickly headed for the stairs.

"I'll put you down when we're upstairs." Keith said as he quickly jogged up the stairs. He looked around once up there for Janice but she wasn't up there.

"Alright now put me down Keith." Kate snarled at him before he walked over to the couch and set her down.

"There now you're down." Keith said as he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're a big jerk sometimes." Kate said before Keith pulled her closer.

"Would a jerk be taking you to see your parents next week?" Keith questioned with a grin.

"No but you don't have to carry me upstairs. It makes it look like you're trying to take me to bed." Kate stated as Keith wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"What if I was?" Keith asked, still holding a grin for the brunette. He, in return, got smacked on the head. "Ow! I was kidding!" Keith snarled as he rubbed his head.

"You better hope no one saw us then." Kate stated as Keith pulled away from her, annoyed now since he was smacked for pretty much only a joke.

"I'm going to my dorm then since you're going to be mean and smack me today." Keith said before getting up and heading for the boys dorm.

"Oh get back here Keith." Kate said as she got up to follow him.

"Nope I'm gonna go take a nap for a bit. You know you won't follow me into the boys dorm." Keith stated, knowingly, but hoping Kate would still follow after him.

"Fine then. I'll go see Tangrowth." Kate said tauntingly, knowing that Keith wouldn't like to hear that.

"Oh no you won't." Keith said before snatching Kate's arm and pulling her into the boys dorm.

"Keith let go!" Kate snarled, now also annoyed because she didn't want to be in the boys dorm.

"No going to see Tangrowth. You're going to stay with me instead." Keith said sweetly as he pulled the brunette over to his bed.

"Ugh this is why I don't want to come in here. The guys dorm is disgusting." Kate stated, referring to the dirty clothes all over the floor, but more referring to the boxers that were in the middle of the floor.

Keith chuckled before laying back in his bed. "We're guys Kate. We don't really care about tidiness." Keith stated to the brunette as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah well I'm going to go to my dorm then so I don't..." Keith cut Kate off by pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"Come on. My bunk's fine so just stay on mine." Keith said as he wrapped an arm around Kate's waist to try and get her to stay.

"No I'm going to my dorm. It's just disgusting in here." Kate said before Keith got up and shoved everything under Kellyn's bunk quickly.

"Better?" Keith asked as he sat back down on his bunk.

"Just shoving all of the clothes and everything under Kellyn's bed isn't changing the fact that it's still there Keith. Besides I don't want to get caught in here." Kate said as she stood up from his bunk.

"Fine then we can sit in the lounge I guess." Keith said with a grunt of annoyance.

Kate chuckled at her boyfriends annoyance before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You know, it's kind of cute seeing you pout like this." Kate said sweetly to try and make him less annoyed.

Keith grinned at Kate and leaned in for another kiss. "Yeah well you're always cute." Keith replied to the compliment before the bell rang to dismiss classes for break.

"I'm getting out of here before I get caught." Kate said as she jumped up and quickly left the room.

Keith jumped up and quickly followed the brunette into the lounge. "Alright. How's about tonight we sneak out for a little alone time then." Keith suggested with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Kate chuckled at the comment. "Nice try Keith but you're just going to have to wait until we go to Vientown to get me alone." Kate said before she sat down on the couch.

"Then I hope this week goes by fast." Keith said as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

**One week later**

"Come on let us come with you two." Rythmi plead her brunette friend as they sat in the lounge.

"No it's just Keith and I since we're going to also go see my parents too. They're going to be in town since they're looking for a house." Kate explained to Rythmi quickly as Keith came out of the boys dorm and snuck up behind the couch.

"Talking about me ladies?" Keith asked as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to Kate.

"What if we are? What are you gonna do about it?" Kate taunted the mischievous red-head.

Keith chuckled at the taunting. "Well, you'll have to wait and see what I'll do." Keith said as he wrapped an arm around Kate.

"Actually, I'm not wanting to go with you two anymore. I'd prefer not to see what Keith would do." Rythmi said as she got up from the couch.

"Good because it's just Kate and I anyways. No one else." Keith said as he pulled Kate closer. "So are you ready to go then Kitty Kat?" Keith questioned the brunette.

"Yes I am. Are you though since you're such a procrastinator?" Kate asked back with a grin.

"Yes I'm ready. I don't procrastinate all the time Kate." Keith defended as Kate chuckled.

"Then let's go. We can drop our stuff off at the ranger station before heading over to meet with my parents." Kate said somewhat impatiently which got a chuckle out of Keith.

"Ooh Kate's getting impatient now." Keith said with a grin at Kate as he got up from the couch.

"Hey you're always impatient." Kate replied as she got up as well to go get her bag out of the dorm.

"You two leaving?" Kellyn asked Keith as the red-head walked into the boys dorm.

"Yeah because Kitty Kat's getting impatient now." Keith said with a chuckle to himself.

Kellyn snickered quietly to himself. "Well have fun then." Kellyn said before Keith picked up his bag.

"You don't have too much fun with Ryth while we're gone then." Keith replied with a smirk before he left the dorm again.

"You ready to go then?" Kate asked Keith as she stood next to the stairs.

"Yes. I was just telling Kellyn not to have too much fun with Rythmi while we're gone." Keith said with a chuckle, earning one as well from Kate.

"Well then come on dork. Let's go before they decide to try and tag along again." Kate said with a grin before she quickly began to head down the stairs.

"Hey at least I'm not being Miss Impatient." Keith replied to her due to the dork comment. "Also how am I a dork when you're the one who's always buried in her books?" Keith questioned as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Because you are now hurry up." Kate said before she began to hurry towards the front door of the school quickly.

Keith laughed before he quickly went after the brunette. "You're going to run the whole way there aren't you?" Keith asked as they walked out of the school.

"No I'll be walking quickly." Kate said with a grin before she jumped down from the stairs and headed for the gates.

"You're too excited to get to Vientown." Keith stated as he followed Kate quickly.

"Hey you should be happy too Keith. You're getting out of class right now to do this." Kate stated as they quickly reached the gates and exited the school grounds.

"I am happy but not just for that. I'm also happy because I get to spend some time alone with my Kitty Kat." Keith said sweetly as he took Kate's hand in his as they walked.

Kate blushed lightly at the sweet comment as Keith just smiled at her. "Let's just hurry up to Vientown, even though Crawford's going to be cracking jokes all day about us being a couple now." Kate said as she tried to pull Keith ahead with her.

"Yeah but we can just lock him in a closet if he keeps doing that." Keith suggested with a grin.

"You mean like you did to Kincaid a few weeks ago. You're still lucky he didn't know it was you that lured him in and then locked the door." Kate said as Keith began laughing at the comment.

"He's never going to find out I did any of the pranks Kate. I'm just too good for him." Keith said confidently as Kate pulled her hand out of his and began to hurry ahead.

"I'm going to keep running way ahead of you if you're going to be over confident Keith." Kate called back before she broke into a run for Vientown.

Keith grinned before he took off after the brunette. "I'm gonna catch you Kitty Kat!" Keith chirped as he began to gain on the brunette until he had her pinned to a nearby tree. "Ha I got you." Keith said with a grin at her.

"Yeah okay you did now let me go so we can get back to Vientown before they think something happened like last time." Kate said as she put her hands to his chest to try and push him off.

"Can I get a kiss first as my victory present?" Keith questioned before he leaned in and stole a kiss anyways. "Now we can go." Keith said as he let Kate go and began to start towards Vientown again.

"Good." Kate said before she began to hurry ahead of Keith again, excited to get to Vientown and then get to see her parents again.

"Stop hurrying and stop for a slow walk." Keith stated to the brunette as he caught up with her again.

"Sorry if I'm excited to get to Vientown and then go see my parents." Kate said as Keith took her hand again as they walked.

"It's fun seeing you impatient actually since you're usually getting on me for being impatient. Now I can start nagging you about it." Keith said with a smirk at Kate.

"No you can't because you're impatient way more than me." Kate defended quickly as she exchanged the smirk with Keith.

"Maybe but I'm not being impatient right now so ha!" Keith chirped as Kate began to hurry into town and towards the ranger base. "Hey wait for me Kitty Kat!" Keith called before he followed her to the base.

Kate walked into the ranger base and was immediately greeted by Luana. "Hey you two! Glad to see you again!" Luana said cheerfully as Keith walked in behind Kate.

"Good to see you too Luana." Kate said back with a grin.

"You two finally became a couple! Who made Keith grow a pair finally?" Crawford asked as he smirked at Keith's glare.

"He did it at prom since he asked me to go with him." Kate said as she laughed at Keith's glaring at Crawford.

"Well it's good to see you two again. That Tangrowth hasn't caused any more trouble has he?" Barlow asked as he walked over to the ranger's in training.

"No Tangrowth's been fine. Keith's jealous every time I go to see him though." Kate said with a grin at Keith.

"No I'm not. I just don't want him to try and attack you again." Keith defended quickly as Crawford laughed at them.

"One time and you're going to hate him from now on." Kate stated with a chuckle.

"Aww these two are having a lover's spat." Crawford butted in through his laughing.

"Alright that's enough then. Come on I'll show you guys were to drop off your stuff and then you can go over to Chicole like Keith told us you were going to do." Barlow said as he directed the teens to follow him into the back of the base.

"Okay." Kate said as she noticed Keith was being silent. Barlow showed them to their room and then left them alone for a bit. "You okay?" Kate asked as she sat down on her bed that was opposite Keith's.

"Just annoyed that the moment we walk in, I start getting pestered by Crawford, and then you." Keith said as Kate walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Keithy." Kate said with a pouting face as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Keith blushed lightly at Kate's affectionate gesture before returning the hug. "Don't worry about it Kate. How's about we just head over to Chicole now then?" Keith offered the brunette.

"You sure you wanna go now? We can wait a bit so you can calm down." Kate offered to the prankster.

"You know maybe we should come here more often. You're much sweeter to me when we're here." Keith said with a grin at Kate.

"Oh shut it!" Kate said as she pulled away from him and stood up. "Since you're fine let's go now then." Kate said as she started for the door.

"Aww what happened to sweet Kate? Can I at least get a kiss as an apology for the teasing?" Keith asked as he followed Kate.

Kate chuckled before turning around and pecking him on the lips. "There now let's go." Kate said before she went out into the hallway.

Keith chuckled before following the impatient brunette. "You two going to Chicole now then?" Elaine asked the teens as they got into the main room.

"Yeah Kate really wants to see her parents apparently." Keith said with a chuckle as Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright then we'll see you two later when you get back." Luana said before the two walked out of the base and started to head in the direction of Chicole village.

"You nervous?" Kate asked her red-head boyfriend as they walked.

"Why would I be nervous?" Keith asked as he gave a questioning look at Kate.

"You're going to meet my parents and my little sister. My parent's are protective of me so you should be expecting a lot of questions." Kate advised Keith, which now made him nervous.

"Well I wasn't nervous before but thanks Kate, now I am." Keith said with a light scowl at Kate for making him nervous now about meeting her parents.

"Sorry just wanted to give you a heads up so you wouldn't freak out when they start with the questions." Kate said with a shrug as they continued walking.

"Alright." Keith said simply, trying to keep his nervousness that Kate had put on him down.

The two went silent for a while until they were in Chicole. "You ready to meet them then?" Kate asked as they neared the house that her parents were buying and were there to inspect.

"Yeah. Maybe I can get a few juicy stories from them about you." Keith chirped with a grin at the brunette.

"You try and I'll smack you over the head with my styler." Kate said before knocking on the door.

"You wouldn't do that in front of your parents would you?" Keith asked with a taunting grin before the door opened. A large muscular man stood in the door and was just smiling at Kate.

"Finally you two are here!" Kate's dad said happily as he moved out of the door to let the two teens in. Kate hugged him quickly. "Good to see you're still in one piece Kate." He said with a grin at the brunette.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's mom and sis?" Kate asked as Keith stayed behind her, his nervousness getting to him now.

"Upstairs checking on the rooms out." Kate's dad said before a small blond girl came running down the stairs. "Or there is your sister." He said before Kate was tackled.

"Finally you two are here!" Kate's little sister Cici chirped happily. "Who's this? Is this the guy you told me about in your letters?" Cici asked as she looked to Keith.

"Aww you talk about me with your sister?" Keith questioned with a grin at Kate.

"She said you were annoying." Cici said with a grin as Kate pushed her away.

"That was when I first got to the ranger school you brat!" Kate hissed as Keith chuckled at the sibling's bickering.

"Katherine! Finally you two are here!" A thin women exclaimed as she walked down the stairs to see the two.

"Katherine? I love your family so far." Keith said as he began laughing. Kate just glared at him with a light blush.

"Kitty are you two dating now then?" Kate's dad asked the two, his eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Kitty? Why do you hate it when I call you that then?" Keith questioned Kate through his laughing.

"We were." Kate said with emphasis on the were, breaking Keith out of his laughing fit.

"You mean we are." Keith corrected with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Are you taking good care of my daughter then young man? We don't want anything to happen to her while she's at this ranger school." Kate's dad said with a stern look at Keith.

"Uh yes sir." Keith answered nervously as Kate grinned at him mischievously.

"So how long have you two been dating then?" Kate's mom asked as she ushered everyone outside.

"Since the graduation prom so almost two months now." Kate answered since she knew Keith was going to be too nervous to answer that question.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Cici asked perkily which caused Keith to flush a light red.

"Uh yeah." Keith answered quietly which Kate chuckled at.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about darling. We aren't going to bite." Kate's mom said sweetly to Keith.

"Maybe." Kate's dad joked with a grin.

"Stop it Jerry." Kate's mom scolded as Kate chuckled at Keith's expression. She slid her hand into his as comfort.

"He knows I'm kidding with him Patricia." Jerry said back to Kate's mom as Kate and Keith began to back away from the two.

"Hey where are you two going?" Cici asked as she noticed them. "Can I see you two capture a pokemon?" Cici asked cheerfully.

"Uh sure." Keith answered a little unsure about it.

"Just stay back a little Cici." Kate said before she and Keith began to look for a pokemon to capture.

"Alright here's one. I'll capture this Budew." Keith said before he shot his capture disc towards the Budew. He quickly began circling the little grass pokemon as Cici just gawked in pure amazement.

"That was so cool!" Cici chirped happily as Keith finished the capture. "You're so good at capturing pokemon!" Cici exclaimed as Keith had the Budew go towards her.

"Why thank you." Keith said with a cocky smirk at Kate. "I like your sister Kate." Keith said with a chuckle.

"Hey now I see why Kate fell for you!" Cici said as Keith released the Budew. "You're a really good ranger and cute too!" Cici said sweetly to the grinning red-head.

"Now I really like your sister." Keith said as Kate scowled at the two.

"Hey how's about you date her then. She's gonna be ten in a few months. Not much of a mental age difference." Kate said with a smirk as Keith glared at her.

"Yeah! We could be a better couple! We could have tea parties all day long!" Cici said as she took Keith's hand and began to lead him back to the house.

"Help me!" Keith mouthed to Kate as she grinned at him.

"Had it coming." Kate mouthed back before her parents found them.

"Cici why don't you go play with that other boy who you met earlier." Patricia offered to the 9 year old. Cici groaned before going off in search of her friend.

Keith glared at Kate as he walked back over to her. "You were no help at all." Keith hissed quietly.

"I know but you had that coming Mr. Cocky." Kate said with a grin as Keith scowled at her even more.

"Aww you two have nicknames for each other? What did you nickname Katherine?" Patricia asked, earning another chuckle from Keith over hearing Kate's full name.

'"I just call her Kitty Kat even though she yells at me almost every time for it. I don't get why though since I heard you guys call her Kitty." Keith said with a grin at Kate.

"Kate can be weird like that son. Sometimes she doesn't like nicknames." Jerry explained which Keith just grinned bigger at.

"Yeah she can be weird." Keith agreed which Kate then smacked him on the shoulder with her styler. "Ow!" Keith exclaimed at the brunette.

"Had it coming." Kate chimed happily.

Patricia chuckled at the two teens. "So what nicknames does she give you then?" Patricia asked the prankster.

"Keithy or idiot since he get's in trouble so much." Kate answered before Keith had a chance, earning a glare from Keith for the idiot comment.

"Don't call him idiot Katherine. That's not a nice nickname." Patricia scolded her daughter as Keith grinned at her for getting in trouble now.

"So how are you two doing in school then?" Jerry asked as Keith looked away.

"I'm doing fine dad. It's Keith who needs to learn how to pay more attention so he doesn't fail." Kate said with a grin at the red-head.

"Hey I'm fine. It's just the written work is annoying." Keith defended quickly.

"Well maybe Kate can try tutoring you then." Patricia offered to Keith.

"So what do you two do then when you're alone?" Jerry asked quickly.

"Uh normally we're with our other friends Rythmi and Kellyn but usually when alone we just talk and cuddle." Kate said nervously, hoping her dad wasn't going to ask a bunch of embarrassing questions.

"Oh that sounds like a nice thing to do. At least he talk with you Katherine." Patricia said as Keith snickered quietly again from her full name.

"Yes so you two haven't done anything bad than have you?" Jerry asked sternly, looking between the teens.

"Uh bad?" Kate asked a little confused.

"You haven't deflowered my daughter have you Keith?" Jerry asked, catching Keith off guard.

"Dad!" Kate exclaimed quickly, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"What? It's a simply question." Jerry said as he turned back to Keith.

"No I haven't and can we please go now Kate?" Keith practically begged the brunette, his face flushed red now.

"Yes. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Kate said as she began to pull Keith with her to leave.

"Well that was fun." Jerry said with a grin as he watched the teens retreat from the embarrassing moment.

* * *

**Ah how I love a little embarrassment to the teens! Well I hope you all enjoyed the chpter and yet again, I am sorry for the long wait. I will be working quickly on a new chapter though so don't worry. Next chapter's coming soon. Thanks for reading and please remember to reviw for me! I love to see those reviews from all of you!**


	13. Ranger Base Fun

**Greeting readers! Sorry I haven't been updating weekly like I used to. It's hard to with my writer's block but it's starting to get easier to write again. Btw I want to tell you all that I have a few forums that I'm doing RP's with and if yall are interested in Golden Sun game series come join in on that or the other two. I'd love to get to talk with yall! Anyways I'm gonna let you guys get to the new chapter so enjoy and please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise, but I praise the geniuses who came up with it!**

* * *

Keith and Kate were silent for a bit until they were certain they were a good ways away from Kate's parents. "Your parents are embarrassing." Keith said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"Your telling me. Try having to live with them." Kate said as Keith chuckled, slipping his hand over hers.

"Yeah. Your sister isn't so bad. Although I hated the tea party factor." Keith said as Kate joined in with the chuckling.

"Yeah you don't have a any feminism in your body." Kate said with a smirk at Keith.

"That's a bad thing?" Keith asked with a chuckle, getting a smack from Kate. She then hurried ahead of him. "Hey wait for me!" Keith called before following after the brunette.

"Why don't you speed up!" Kate replied with a grin before Keith caught up.

"I already did. Let's go back to the ranger base." Keith offered as they slowed down.

"Okay." Kate said simply before the two began heading back to the ranger base. They got back quickly and only Elaine was there. "Where are the others?" Kate asked the mechanic.

"A quick mission. They'll be back soon though." Elaine assured the ranger's in training. "So how did your visit with your parents go then?" Elaine asked Kate.

"Good for the most part." Kate said as Keith chuckled at her statement.

"When they weren't asking embarrassing questions like if I deflowered you. Who uses that word anymore?" Keith questioned as he began laughing.

"My dad that's who. He's weird like that." Kate answered back as Keith continued laughing.

"Well now I know where you get your weirdness then." Keith said before receiving another smack from his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna keep smacking you for those stupid comments, you know that." Kate stated to Keith as she leaned against the nearby wall.

Keith scowled at Kate before going into the back of the base. "So what else happened then besides your family embarrassing you?" Elaine asked the brunette.

"Well apparently my little sister Cici might have a crush on Keith because she tried to pull him off for a tea party after she watched him catch a Budew." Kate stated quickly to Elaine.

"Ooh so now you've got competition for your boyfriend then." Elaine said with a chuckle as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Cici's nine Elaine going on ten in a few months Elaine. There's a seven year age difference between them." Kate explained as Elaine just began laughing.

"Age difference doesn't matter some times Kate." Elaine said as Kate just scowled at her.

"Keith's not going to fall for my baby sister Elaine. I think he knows better and I know he's more into me." Kate said as Keith came back out, hearing the statement by the brunette.

"Your sister is kind of cute though." Keith teased the brunette. "Also at least she doesn't hit me for every comment I make." Keith said as he scowled at Kate.

"You're so sensitive today." Kate teased back as Keith rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm taking a nap. You two can have some girl time." Keith said as Elaine chuckled at them.

"You two fight often? That's not a good sign in a relationship you know." Elaine stated as Keith went back into the back of the base to take his nap.

"It's just play fighting most of the time. He's just being sensitive today because of all of the embarrassment from before probably." Kate said as Barlow, Luana and Crawford walked into the base, chatting loudly with one another.

"Ah it looks like our guests are back, only one's missing?" Crawford questioned as he noticed Kate.

"Keith's taking a nap in the back right now." Kate stated as Crawford walked over to her.

"So how did your visit with your parents go then?" Luana asked as she walked over as well.

Kate explained everything that happened to the rangers quickly. "Wow sounds like you two had a lot of fun with your family then Kate." Barlow commented as Crawford was just cracking up from the embarrassing things that had happened to them.

"Yeah I guess. We're going to see them again tomorrow some time though." Kate said with a shrug at the idea.

"Hmm. Well let's get some grub then settle in. It's already dark out." Barlow stated as he indicated the window.

"Okay. I'll go get Keith up." Kate said as she started to head into the back of the base to get Keith. She walked into their room and the prankster was buried under his bed covers. "Keith wake up!" Kate chirped as she jumped onto the bed to wake him, startling Keith awake and making him fall off the bed.

"Kate!" Keith hissed as he sat up, still under the covers since he had pulled them down with him. "That wasn't funny!" Keith barked as he tried to get out from under the covers while Kate just laughed at his anger.

"It was too funny! That's probably the funniest thing to happen today!" Kate chirped as she fell back on his bed.

Keith got free and glared at Kate before pinning her to the bed. "You are so gonna pay for that Kate." Keith said as he locked his eyes with hers.

"Later then. It's time for dinner you big baby." Kate said as she tried to push Keith off of her.

"You know what I think I'm gonna do? Tomorrow I'm going to tell your parents a bunch of bad things that will get you in trouble like you always help out with my pranks and that you don't do your work and..." Kate cut Keith off with a kiss.

"That make it better you big cry baby. Arceus I can't have a little fun with out you flipping out on me." Kate said as she got free from Keith's grip and started for the door.

Keith quickly got up and followed. "You know I can be cranky when someone wakes me up by knocking me off by bed." Keith stated to the brunette as he took her hand.

"Oh just shut up until we're done eating." Kate said before pulling her hand free and hurrying along to eat with the ranger's.

Keith sighed before following after. They didn't talk to each other during dinner but still talked with the rangers, not wanting them to think something was wrong. "You two get in a fight or something?" Crawford asked the two, noticing they weren't talking with each other.

"No Keith's just being cranky since he got up." Kate said simply with a shrug.

"Because you woke me up by knocking me off the bed. Of course I'm gonna be cranky." Keith answered as Crawford just laughed at them.

"You weren't supposed to fall of the bed, just jump. That wasn't really my fault as it was yours for jumping out of the bed." Kate explained to the red-head prankster.

Keith groaned at the explanation. "You sound like Isaac now with that explanation." Keith commented as they all began cleaning up.

"One explanation and I'm marked as another Isaac? At least I'm passing all the subjects in school, unlike someone." Kate said with a smirk at Keith.

Keith was about to comment but Luana cut him off. "How's about you two stop bickering." Luana offered to the two teens.

Kate shrugged at her. "I've gotta go get a shower anyways so you guys can deal with Keith for a while." Kate said once everything was cleaned up. She then started to head back to the back of the base to take a shower.

"Ah Ranger school love. It's a bitch ain't it?" Crawford questioned Keith with a big grin as his laughing died down finally.

"Shut up Crawford. It's probably her time of the month anyways." Keith commented, unaware that Kate had came back out and was standing behind him, now furious by the comment.

"Uh Keith..." Crawford trailed off, knowing this was going to end horrible.

Keith paled as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "I'm dead." Keith got out before Kate spun him around and kneed him in the groin.

"Here's a tip, learn to keep your damn mouth shut for once!" Kate snarled as Keith dropped to the ground in pain. She then stormed off back into the back of the base.

Keith withered in pain as Crawford stood over him laughing. "Dude that looked like it hurt so bad." Crawford said through his laughing.

"You had that coming for that comment. Any guy who comments about something like that deserves pain like that." Luana stated with a disappointed look at the two guys.

Keith just groaned in response, still holding his throbbing groin.

Barlow walked over and helped the prankster to his feet. "You'll be fine. Granted Kate's got a strong kick, you'll be fine." Barlow assured the teen as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah but Kate's gonna be pissed off at him now for the rest of the night." Crawford pointed out as Luana just rolled her eyes at him.

Kate slammed the door to her and Keith's room before going into the bathroom, slamming that door shut as well, still obviously furious with Keith for the comment.

"Someone's slamming doors." Elaine pointed out to the others as Keith began to head for the back of the base.

"Uh uh. Leave her alone. She's mad enough, don't need you making things worse." Luana said as her hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to. I want to talk to her." Keith said as he shrugged Luana's hand off and continued on to talk with his angry girlfriend.

"There's about to be a big fight." Crawford stated, trying to break the silence of the room.

Keith walked back to his and Kate's shared room and noticed she was in the shower. He knocked lightly on the door. "Kate?" Keith called to the angry brunette.

"Go away Keith I'm in the shower." Kate growled back at him as Keith checked to see if she had locked the door, which she had not. He slowly snuck in and made sure to keep his back turned to her.

"Come on Kate I'm sorry." Keith apologized as Kate snarled angrily at him.

"Get out you pervert!" Kate shrieked as she threw the towel that was beside the shower at him.

"I'm not even looking Kate. Come on I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Keith assured as Kate stayed hidden behind the shower curtain.

"You have no right to joke around about something like that." Kate hissed at him as Keith tossed the towel back to her with out looking.

"I know and I'm sorry I did. Come on Kitty. Please forgive me." Keith plead as Kate wrapped the towel around herself and got out.

"Don't call me Kitty." Kate snarled before she walked out of the bathroom to get her clothes. Keith followed after her now that she was in a towel.

"Alright please forgive me Kate baby." Keith plead as he came up behind her. "What do I have to do to get you to forgive me sweety?" Keith asked as he turned her to make her look him in the eyes.

"Leave me alone that's what." Kate said as she pulled away from Keith and sat down on her bed. Keith sighed and sat down beside her though.

"You know it's practically impossible for me to do that Kate. You're irresistible." Keith complimented with a sweet smile at the brunette, which earned a light blush.

"Yeah well you pissed me off with that comment and I need to get dressed you perv? What are you going to take after Mr. Kincaid now with the pedo thing?" Kate asked with a taunting smirk.

"No but I think it's pretty hot when my girlfriends sitting beside me in nothing but a towel. Also I'm a teenager!" Keith said as he threw his arms into the air. "I can't be a pedo if I'm a teen." Keith said as Kate laughed at him, earning a smile from him. "This mean you forgive me now then?" Keith asked hopefully.

"Yeah I guess." Kate said with a fake sigh as Keith just laughed at her. "Now can you go in the bathroom of something so I can get dressed?" Kate asked as she indicated the towel.

"Hmm I'd rather stay here." Keith said with a smirk as he moved closer to Kate. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before she pushed him off.

"Back off Keith. I'm only in a towel so I'm going to go get my clothes on." Kate said as she stood up and grabbed her clothes before heading for the bathroom.

Keith chuckled before laying back on the bed, a big grin plastered on his face.

Kate came back out a few minutes later and crawled up onto Keith's lap. "What are you doing?" Kate asked as she looked down at him.

"Just waiting for my sexy girlfriend to come back out of the bathroom, which she has now." Keith said as he leaned up and then pressed his lips to Kate's.

Kate blushed lightly at the compliment before kissing back gently before Keith pulled her off of his lap and positioned himself over her to kiss her more. "Hmm Keith off." Kate said as she broke the kiss.

"What?" Keith asked as one of his hands rested on Kate's thigh.

"Get off of me. Crawford or any one of them could walk in and see you on top of me like this." Kate said as Keith pressed his forehead to hers.

"They won't come in here. They probably went to bed." Keith stated as he smiled at Kate's growing blush.

"Keith you're getting a little too close." Kate stated to the red-head as she put her hands to his chest to push him off.

"Come on can we please kiss?" Keith asked as he rolled off of her and patted his lap for her to hop up.

Kate chuckled before she reluctantly got up onto Keith's lap and pressed her lips to his.

Keith smiled into the kiss before he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Kate blushed deeply as she wrapped her arms around Keith's neck. They parted a few minutes later for a breath. "Geez Keith." Kate commented as she nuzzled his neck.

Keith grinned at her before moving himself and the brunette in his lap up against the headboard of the bed. "Glad to see you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Keith said with a warm smile at her as their eyes locked.

"You and I both know you enjoyed it the most though." Kate said with a knowing smile, that made Keith turn a light red and chuckle sheepishly.

"Uh can you get off my lap now then?" Keith asked the brunette sheepishly.

"Too much pressure on your lap. I get it." Kate said with a smirk as she got off of his lap, patting his lap as she got off earning a groan of approval from it.

"You going to bed now then?" Keith asked as Kate laid down beside him.

"I think so. The hot water from my shower made me tired." Kate said with a yawn as Keith slid down so he was laying with her. He pecked her on the forehead.

"Can I sleep with you on this bed then?" Keith asked with a hopeful smile.

"Not with that you cant." Kate said as she pointed to his lap. "Take care of that so you ain't poking me and we'll be fine." Kate said as she got under the covers.

"Grr you drive a hard bargain Katie." Keith said with a chuckle at her glare for the nickname.

"Don't call me Katie. Now you can go back to your own bed." Kate said as she indicated the empty bed that belonged to the spiky-haired teen.

"Oh come on. You know the nicknames are cute on you." Keith said as leaned in to try and kiss Kate, but she flicked him on the forehead. "Ow!" Keith protested as he rubbed the spot.

"Your bed Keith." Kate said as she pointed to his bed again.

"Oh fine. I'm taking a shower first if you didn't use all the hot water." Keith said as he got up from the bed.

"Okay have fun." Kate said with a yawn before turning off the lights, making Keith stumble and fall over the bags that were at the end of her bed.

"Couldn't have waited for me to get to the bathroom?" Keith asked as he stood up.

"Nope because that was hilarious." Kate said with a chuckle before settling in to sleep.

"Sleep well babe." Keith said before heading to the bathroom.

Kate dozed off quickly after Keith went into the bathroom.

Keith went into the bathroom to notice Kate had left a few things of her own in their by accident. "Miss Katherine I had no idea you had such cute little panties." Keith said with a chuckle as he picked up the red panties that had been on the floor. "And she complains about me doing it in the boys dorm." Keith said with a snicker before he got undressed and got into the shower.

Kate shifted in her sleep once the water began running in the bathroom, moving further under the covers slightly.

Keith showered quickly and once done he got out and dried off, walking out into the room in nothing but a pair of boxers. He looked over at the sleeping brunette as he went through his bag looking for his night clothes. "Maybe Kate was right when she said to be more organized." Keith muttered to himself, stirring the brunette slightly.

Kate perked her head up to see the half naked teen looking through his bag, blushing lightly at the sight of his well defined muscled. "You need help Keith?" Kate asked tiredly as she sat up, startling Keith.

"Jeez I thought you were still asleep." Keith said as he looked at the tired ranger-in-training. "I'm fine babe. Just trying to find my pajamas." Keith said as he continued digging through the bag. Kate got up and turned the light on before going to help him.

"I told you to organize." Kate said as Keith groaned, knowing a lecture was coming.

"I know. You told me three times before we left." Keith said as Kate pulled out his red sweats.

"There you go." Kate said with a victorious grin as she dropped them in the teens lap.

"Thanks." Keith said as he stood up and pulled them on. Kate went back to her bed and laid down.

"You going to bed now?" Kate asked as Keith turned the lights back off.

"Yeah. You gonna let me into your bed now or make me sleep alone?" Keith asked as he stood at the end of Kate's bed.

Kate chuckled before moving over to make room for Keith. "Come on you big baby." Kate said before Keith jumped up and crawled up to sleep beside the brunette.

"How is wanting to sleep with my cute girlfriend being a big baby?" Keith asked as Kate cuddled up to him to sleep.

"Oh hush. It's time for bed." Kate said as she rested her head on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"Oh alright. Sleep well Kate." Keith said before he leaned in and kissed the brunette gently on the lips.

"Goodnight Keith." Kate said before she nuzzled his chest to go back to sleep.

Keith wrapped his arm around her before he tried to drift off to sleep as well, finding it rather hard to since Kate was putting a little too much pressure on his lap with her knee. He groaned as he tried to shift out of her knee a little, but to no avail.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked groggily, almost asleep now.

"Can you move your knee out of my crotch?" Keith asked as he tapped her leg.

"Oh sorry." Kate said before moving a little so her legs weren't on him again.

"Thanks. Good night Kate." Keith said before giving her another good night kiss.

"Night Keith." Kate said back before nuzzling back in to sleep.

Keith yawned before settling in to sleep now.

**The next morning**

Kate woke early to light groaning coming from her sleeping partner who was still beside her. She rolled over from her side of the bed to see Keith was buried underneath the covers and laying on his stomach. She nudged him gently to wake him. "Mmm a little harder." Keith groaned through his sleep, earning a chuckle from Kate.

"Talking in your sleep again?" Kate asked quietly to try and wake him.

"Mmm stroke a little faster Kate." Keith moaned, causing Kate to blush a deep red since she now knew what kind of a dream he was having.

She got up from the bed and decided to get dressed now, grabbing her clothes to take them into the bathroom and change.

Keith woke up as the door closed and rolled over to see the brunette was up. "Mmm where's she go?" Keith wondered as he sat up. He got up to go to the bathroom to notice Kate was in there. "Kate you fall in in there?" Keith teased lightly through the door.

"I'm changing." Kate said as she kicked the door.

"Mm you find your panties you left in there for me last night?" Keith asked as he leaned against the door, only to fall a second later as Kate opened the door.

"What were you doing with my underwear?" Kate asked as Keith got up from the floor.

"I didn't do anything with them. You left them in there before going to bed." Keith said as he grinned at Kate. "A gift for me?" Keith questioned with his grin still held. Kate smacked him on the shoulder.

"Perv. First you mess with my panties and then you're moaning in your sleep." Kate commented as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Moaning in my sleep? What're you talking about?" Keith asked as he watched Kate put away her pajamas.

"'Mmm stroke faster Kate' I was laying beside you when you said that." Kate stated as Keith's face turned a deep scarlet in embarrassment.

"Oh." Keith said simply as he turned away so he wouldn't have to see Kate's disappointed look at him.

Kate sighed before she began to walk over to him. She ran the back of her hand against his cheek to get him to look at her. "Never seen the embarrassed side of Keith before." Kate teased lightly before leaning in and pecking Keith on the lips.

"You're mad aren't you?" Keith asked wearily as he locked his eyes onto Kate's blue orbs.

"No I'm not mad, a little annoyed about the panty thing, but not mad." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around the prankster's neck. "You're just a horny teen, cant help it." Kate stated as Keith rolled his eyes at her.

"You sound like my mother now." Keith commented, earning a glare from the brunette in front of him.

"You trying to get me mad now?" Kate asked as she took her arms from his neck.

"No sorry." Keith said with a sheepish grin. "Wait, why're we only talking about me in this department. You're a teen too." Keith pointed out to the brunette.

"Great observation Keith. Took you long enough to figure that out." Kate teased as Keith rolled his eyes again.

"My point was that you're a horny teen too." Keith stated as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"Keith, I'm a girl. We aren't horny 24/7 like you guys." Kate stated, blushing slightly from the conversation they were having.

"Does that make Isaac a girl then?" Keith asked jokingly, earning a laugh from Kate.

"That was bad Keith. You aren't in his mind so how do you know he isn't? Unless you've 'experimented' with him." Kate said with a grin, making Keith gag.

"Eww no!" Keith exclaimed as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck again. "He probably dreams about his studying, getting all cuddly with with his books, kissing them, shoving his..." Kate cut him off.

"Don't even say that in front of me Keith." Kate scolded as he grinned at her.

"What? Shoving his di..." She cut him off again with a kiss just to shut him up. "Mm thank you." Keith said with a grin at the kiss.

"Anything to shut you up." Kate said as she rolled her eyes at him as he grinned bigger.

"Anything?" Keith said sort of seductively.

"Not that!" Kate scolded again as she slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! I was just kidding!" Keith hissed as he pulled away from her. He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Aww don't be upset now." Kate said as she went over and opened the door, only to shut it a second later when she noticed her boyfriend was using the bathroom.

"Really want a peak at what I've got in my boxers huh?" Keith asked with a chuckle as Kate stood outside the door.

"I was not! I thought you were just trying to hide from me, not going to play with yourself." Kate said as she felt her blush deepen.

"I'm taking a leak, not playing with myself!" Keith barked from inside the bathroom as he finished up.

"Would have thought otherwise considering you're moans from before." Kate said with a chuckle as she went over to her stuff.

Keith walked out and over to Kate, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I had to take my morning leak since I had only just woken up a half an hour ago." Keith stated to the brunette.

"You going to get dressed?" Kate asked as she picked up his bag and handed it to him.

"Yeah in a few." Keith said before he ground up into Kate's butt, earning a yelp of surprise from the brunette and causing her to shove him off.

"Perv!" Kate shrieked as Keith just laughed at her reaction.

"I love messing with your head. It's so much fun sometimes." Keith said as he tapped Kate's forehead before he began to head back over to the bathroom to change. "Be out in a few." Keith said before closing the door.

Kate sat down on the bed, her face red in embarrassment. "Perverted teen." Kate muttered to herself.

"Heard that." Keith said as he poked his head out the door, startling the brunette and earning a glare.

* * *

**I just thought it would be interesting to make some tension between them like that due to Kate's dad's comment! It was pretty fun to write actually! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope that I'm able to update faster now. Also please come join in on the fun in my forums! Alright thanks for reading and please remember to review for me!**


	14. Ranger Base Fun part 2

**Greetings readers! I am truely sorry for disappearing for so long. My writers block had never been so bad. It was thanks to a good friend that I began working to fix it. I would also like to say thank you for the many reviews, they really make me happy when I see them. Now I know you all have been waiting patiently for this chapter, and once more I apologize for the long wait. I have an idea for a sequal though, I'll let that slip now. Anyways, I'll let yall get to reading. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**A few hours later**

Kate and Keith had gone back to Kate's parents house soon after breakfast and Keith was now showing off his ability to capture pokemon for Cici while Kate stood back with her mother. "That's some guy you've got there Kate." Pat said to her daughter as the two sat back in their lawn chairs.

"Yeah. He just needs to learn to act a little more like one to me." Kate stated to her mother with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Pat asked as Keith caught a Bidoof for the giggling Cici.

"He needs to grow up a little more and stop with his pranks and stuff." Kate stated, unaware that Keith could actually hear them from where he was with Cici.

"Hey Cici how's about you go play with this Bidoof for a while." Keith suggested as he directed the Bidoof to the young girl.

"Okay! Later we can have a tea party then!" Cici chimed happily before Keith went over to Kate.

"Hey Kate can we go for a walk, alone." Keith asked as he reached the two.

"Sure." Kate said as she stood up from her chair.

"Have fun you two." Patricia said as the two began to walk away.

"Kate you know I heard your comment about me." Keith stated as they walked away from Kate's mother.

"Huh?" Kate asked a little confused.

"The one about how I need to grow up and stop with my pranks and stuff." Keith stated as he locked his eyes on Kate's.

"Oh." Kate said as she looked away.

"You really hate me doing that stuff that much?" Keith asked as he took her hand gently as they walked.

"Well not really. It's kind of cute but not when you act like that 24/7 Keith." Kate stated to the spiky-haired prankster.

Keith let go of her hand with a sigh. "Sorry if I like to have a little fun sometimes Kate. It get's boring in the ranger school quickly so I need something to keep me from going nuts." Keith explained to his giggling girlfriend.

"Going nut's? Aren't you already?" Kate teased with a smirk, causing Keith to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"See how can you expect me to cut back when you do it too?" Keith asked with a grin at the brunette.

"Just a little bit please." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

"Oh fine. When we get back though, don't go into Kincaid's room. I rigged something for when we get back." Keith said with a mischievous grin at her.

"Oh god what did you do?" Kate asked as she pulled away from him.

"Do you really wanna know?" Keith asked as he held his mischievous grin.

"You know what, I don't wanna know because then I'm considered an accomplice to it. You're gonna get caught though." Kate stated as Keith began laughing at her.

"You're an accomplice either way Kitty Kat!" Keith chirped through his laughing before she elbowed him in the side and began to walk back towards her parents.

"Oh go play with Cici, just don't try kissing her. She's only nine." Kate said with a smirk as she hurried her pace.

"Aww you're jealous I'm spending time with your little sister." Keith said as he followed quickly, wrapping his arms around Kate's waist from behind as he caught her. "You want me to play around with you now too? Maybe show off like Cici's wanting me to do?" Keith questioned as he put his head on her shoulder.

"No you can just keep Cici company so I can talk with my parents." Kate said as she tried to pull free but Keith held onto her tightly.

"Please don't make me. She's trying to get me to have a tea party with her." Keith whined as he locked their eyes, giving her his best puppy dog pout eyes.

"You're such a wuss!" Kate chirped through a giggle as she pulled free quickly and ran over to her mother. "Cici, Keith said he wants to have a tea party now!" Kate called to her little sister.

"Really? Yay finally!" Cici shrieked as she ran over to Keith and took his hand to lead him away, Keith glaring hatefully at Kate for causing that.

"I'm gonna get you Katherine!" Keith mouthed to the grinning brunette.

"In your dreams Keithy." Kate mouthed back to him.

**A few hours later**

"Come on you can't still be mad." Kate said as the two walked back to Vientown.

"Well I am. I hate tea parties. That was way uncalled for Kate!" Keith hissed, still annoyed that she had let Cici pull him into a boring tea party.

"Well can't I have fun like you do too?" Keith questioned as she locked their eyes, her blue orbs locking onto Keith's annoyance filled Emerald ones.

"Not when it involves torturing me. That was pure torture!" Keith growled at Kate as he looked away.

"Not for me." Kate said simply with a giggle, grinning at how he was looking so bored with Cici and squirming in his seat.

"Well it was for me!" Keith barked as he hurried his pace, only for Kate to jump onto his back, causing him to almost fall.

"Come on I said I was sorry. You've done much worse and you know it." Kate said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Get off me Kate." Keith said, turning a light red, as he tried to get her off.

"Then forgive me Keithy. Come on I'll even throw out a little make out session tonight to get you to stop being mad." Kate offered to the mischievous teen.

"Alright fine." Keith said as she got off of his back finally. "We still going to Nabiki beach tonight to watch the sun set, right?" Keith asked as he kept his eyes on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah. Of course. Why? Thinking you're gonna get to see me in a bathing suit?" Kate questioned Keith, causing him to turn a darker red.

"No! It's still a bit too cold out for that." Keith pointed out as he hurried his pace again, only for Kate to easily catch up.

"Okay good because you're not getting that far that easily Keith." Kate said as she wrapped an arm around his own, earning a smile from Keith for the affectionate gesture.

"Wasn't planning on it either. I'm content with just kissing right now. Besides I don't want your dad to try and kill me." Keith said with a wince at the thought, earning a laugh from Kate.

"My dad won't do anything like that. He just thinks it's funny to scare my friends sometimes is all. Apparently he even scared the big bad Ranger School prankster." Kate said as she continued laughing, Keith now glaring at her.

"I was not scared! I just don't like the fact that he kept doing it today, and then yesterday he asked if we were having sex yet when we've only been dating a few months." Keith explained to the laughing brunette that was still holding onto his arm.

"That's my dad for you. He asks weird things like that and tries to scare off my friends. You'll get used to it." Kate said as her laughing began to die down now.

"Yeah well I'm kind of glad my parents are back in Fiore then so I don't have to be getting that from two sides." Keith stated as the ranger base came into view.

"You're lucky then." Kate said as she grinned at him. They walked into the ranger base a few minutes later.

"So you two have fun?" Elaine asked the two as they walked in.

"Yeah. Keith had a tea party with my baby sister." Kate said with a chuckle, earning another glare from Keith.

"Ooh so you're cheating on Kate with her sister then? That's not a very smart idea buddy." Crawford said as he smacked a hand onto Keith's shoulder, causing him to stumble for a second.

"Kate's the one who set me up for that. She told Cici I wanted to have a tea party when I really didn't want to. Besides it's Cici who's got a crush on me obviously." Keith stated to the ranger.

"Ah so you've got two girls from the same family on your jock, still not a very smart idea bud." Crawford said as he continued laughing.

"Crawford could you be anymore of a pig?" Kate questioned as Luana and Barlow entered the room.

"I dunno, is that a challenge?" Crawford asked with a grin.

"Don't challenge him Kate, that's just asking for hell." Barlow stated to the ranger-in-training.

"I wasn't challenging him, he's just making a bunch of nasty comments." Kate stated, earning a confused look from her boyfriend besides her.

"It's nasty to be in a relationship with me? Nice to see how you view it." Keith said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You're misunderstanding what I'm saying Keith." Kate stated to her boyfriend as she linked their hands.

"No I understand." Keith said as he looked away.

"Uh oh here comes day two of the bickering ranger school teens." Crawford joked as he backed away from the two.

"Not really. I'm just getting back at Kate for the tea party thing." Keith said with a smirk at Kate, having been faking his anger.

"That's not funny." Kate stated as she looked away now.

"You two do this often at the school? This isn't healthy for a relationship to be fighting so much." Luana stated to the two teens.

"We're just playing around, that's all. We don't fight at the school either, just goof around most of the time." Keith stated to Luana with a shrug. "That seems pretty fine, not unhealthy in any way." Keith continued with a smile at Kate.

"Yeah." Kate agreed simply, smirking at Keith's rambling.

"Well good then because if it were real fighting then we'd have to do something about it." Barlow stated with a grin at the two teens.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Keith said with a dismissive wave at the Ranger Base leader.

Kate snickered at Keith before linking their arms closer.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." Crawford said as he stretched his arms out before folding his hands behind his head.

"That's all you think about, isn't it Crawford?" Keith asked as the Ranger began to walk away.

"Yeah it is pretty much all that's on his mind. Well besides messing with ranger school students." Elaine said as she looked over something at the main counter. "Uh Barlow." Elaine called to the Ranger base leader.

Barlow walked over to her quickly.

"How's about we go out to the beach now? We can get away from Crawford for a while, and the others." Keith offered to Kate quietly.

"Alright let's go." Kate replied before they quickly left the ranger base and headed towards the beach.

"So I'm still getting that apparent make out session some time today, right?" Keith asked with a suggestive wink as they headed towards the beach.

"Maybe." Kate said with a shrug as she hurried her step.

"Maybe? What's that supposed to mean?" Keith asked as he hurried after the brunette.

"It means maybe. As in we may, or we may not. That a good enough description for you?" Kate asked as Keith easily caught up to her.

"You need to stop studying with Isaac so much. You're becoming too much like him with those long explanations." Keith stated with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, earning a yelp of surprise from her.

"Let go Keith." Kate said as her face turned a light pink.

"Change that maybe to a definitely then I'll let go." Keith said with his smirk still held. He then noticed the beach was close.

"Fine yes we will. Now let go." Kate said as she withered in his grip. Keith reluctantly let go of the struggling ranger-in-training as they got to the beach.

"You really don't like me grabbing you from behind like that." Keith said with a smirk at her.

"No I don't. It's just weird Keith." Kate said as she walked down towards the water, unaware that Keith had stopped following. She noticed soon and looked back towards him. "What're you doing?" Kate asked the red-headed prankster.

"It's weird to have me too close so I'll stay here." Keith said with a huff, hiding well that he was just being playful with her again.

"Keith get down here." Kate said as she indicated the moist sand of the beach.

"Nope. I'm fine right here." Keith said as he stomped on the ground for emphasis.

Kate noticed what he was doing and smirked to herself. "Fine." Kate said with a shrug before turning and heading towards a nearby cave.

"Wait where are you going?" Keith asked as the brunette walked away.

"To look around since you're being Mr. Pouty." Kate said as she hurried her step.

Keith smiled at her, aware she had figured out he was kidding, before running after Kate. "You are mean sometimes, you know that. Cant let a guy have fun." Keith joked as he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist once more, causing red to tinge her face once again.

"Keith stop doing that." Kate said as Keith put his head on her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. She felt the butterflies take off once more in her stomach at how he was able to just drive her insane so easily.

"Doing what, Kitty Kat? Showing you that I just cant keep my hands off of you?" Keith asked with a wink at the last part that made Kate blush deeper, causing him to turn a light red as well.

Kate tried to pry his hands from her but he turned her around to face him instead and connected their lips to better convey how he cant help himself when around her. Kate flushed a deeper red as she kissed back, her arms going around his neck instinctively. They broke after a few minutes for a breath, Keith grinning at Kate so widely she couldn't help laugh. "You would get a big goofy grin at that." Kate said with a smile at Keith.

"Cant help it. You're irresistible." Keith said with a wide grin still held as Kate blushed even deeper. He leaned in once more and pressed his lips to hers once more.

Kate put her hands to Keith's chest to try and push him away, but crumbled under his hold on her and his ability to spark her affection for him so easily. He pulled away finally so she could breath. "Stop doing that. We didn't come to the beach to kiss." Kate said as she indicated the sun on the horizon.

"Well fine then. We'll do that when we get back to the base." Keith said as he let go of Kate and she sat down in the sand to watch the view. He sat down right beside her and wrapped one arm around her.

"You're so clingy for a guy. I thought it was us girls who were supposed to be clingy." Kate commented with a small chuckle at Keith.

"What you don't like that I like to be close to my girlfriend? I'll move far away then if that'll..." Kate cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips to silence him.

"I don't mind it as long as you don't try and push farther than this." Kate said as she leaned into his chest a bit more, causing Keith to turn a slight shade of red.

"Wasn't planning on it." Keith said as Kate rested her head on his shoulder, causing his blush to deepen even more. "Finally you get somewhat cuddly." Keith joked with a chuckle at Kate as his arm tightened around her.

"Hush or I'll stop cuddling up to you like this." Kate said as Keith continued to just smile warmly at her, the butterflies still going wild inside her from her affection for the prankster.

"You won't." Keith said before kissing her temple lightly. "You can't tell me you don't like this." Keith said as he kept his arm around her.

"I'd prefer to get shocked by an Electivire." Kate joked with a smirk at him.

Keith rolled his eyes at the joke as he tightened his hold on her. "You know you love me and wouldn't want that." Keith said as the sun began setting.

"Well I wouldn't go so far as saying love, but fine." Kate said as she smirked at Keith, keeping her head on his shoulder.

"Aww why wouldn't you go so far as love? You know you love me." Keith said with a confident smile at her as he used his free arm to intertwine their hands.

"Not saying that I do or don't." Kate said as Keith kept holding onto her hand tighter. "What're you holding my hand so tightly for?" Kate asked a little curiously as the sun continued to dip down towards the horizon.

"No reason. I'm just glad I get to sit here on the beach and watch the sun set with one of the most beautiful girls in Ranger school." Keith said sweetly as he held a warm smile for Kate.

Kate blushed deeply at Keith's comment and the spark of emotion for him. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss as the sun hit the horizon. "Alright so maybe I do love you." Kate said quietly with a smile at Keith.

Keith chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Knew you did Kitty Kat." Keith said with a smile right back as blue eyes met emerald, drawing Keith closer as his lips connected once more with Kate's. "We've gotta do this stuff still once we graduate." Keith said as Kate gripped his hand tightly at the mention of graduating.

"Yeah." Kate said as she looked away, looking towards the sun that had finally set.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, able to tell something was bothering Kate now.

"It's nothing Keith." Kate said as Keith took her hand from his and instead made her look back at him.

"Tell me." Keith said as he ran his thumb along her jaw line for a second before taking his hand away from her chin. "You know you can tell me if something's wrong Kate." Keith stated as he pressed his forehead to hers once more.

"What if we never get the chance to do anything like this again Keith?" Kate asked solemnly, aware that the duties of a ranger come before entertainment and pleasure.

"Well we'll figure something out." Keith said as he re-intertwined their hands and gave Kate's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But what if we're not even close by to each other." Kate said before Keith silenced her with another gentle kiss.

"Nothing is going to keep me from you. You're stuck with me whether you want me or not." Keith said with a warm smile at her.

"That's not a bad thing in my opinion." Kate said as she rested her head on Keith's shoulder again, aware that the prankster's face had been tainted red.

_An hour or so later_

Keith and Kate had returned to town and eaten dinner. "Mmm I'm tired." Keith said with a stretch of his arms over his head.

"I think it's time we all head to bed for the night. You two have to be heading back to the Ranger school early tomorrow anyways." Barlow stated to the rangers-in-training.

"Well I'm going to bed then. Night." Crawford said before retreating to the back of the base.

"I need a shower first." Keith said as he tugged at his clothes.

"Yeah you do." Kate said with a smirk as Keith glared playfully at her.

"Ah go to bed you." Keith said as they started back for their own room. They went in and Keith quickly went into the bathroom to get in the shower. Kate snuck back out of their room though and proceeded to leave the base. She walked towards the trees a bit to have a quick visit with Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth!" Kate called out to the vine pokemon as she stood near the trees. It didn't take long before she felt the ground shaking from the Tangrowth getting near.

"Tang tang!" Tangrowth bellowed once he got there. Kate grinned before noticing that he wasn't alone this time. He was accompanied by a small Pachirisu.

"You brought a friend this time I see." Kate said with a smile at the timid little squirrel pokemon. Kate then watched as Tangrowth lifted the Pachirisu and placed it on Kate's shoulder. "Tangrowth?" Kate asked a little confused and shocked by his gesture.

Keith had gotten out of the shower and walked out into the room, half naked since he wasn't used to sharing a room with a girl, before noticing the absence of his girlfriend. "Where did she go?" Keith wondered aloud.

Keith just stayed in his room until Kate finally came back a half hour later. "You're done with your shower. That was quick." Kate said as she walked in, something obviously bothering her.

Keith's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "What's wrong?" Keith asked as Kate walked over to her bed.

"Nothing. I just went to see Tangrowth." Kate said simply as she sat down on her bed.

"You don't seem as happy as you do though when you usually go see him. What's wrong?" Keith asked as he sat down beside Kate, a hand covering hers gently.

"It's nothing Keith. Like I said, I just went to see Tangrowth." Kate stated once again to him.

"Kate." Keith said seriously, eyes locked on hers. "Tell me, please." Keith said as he intertwined their hands. He then jumped when he heard a chitter come from Kate's bag.

Kate smiled nervously before Keith reached over and opened the bag, only for the Pachirisu to pop out and make him jump off the bed. "Meet Pachirisu." Kate said with a small attempt at a chuckle.

"Where did this Pachirisu come from?" Keith asked as he looked at the small pokemon on the bed.

"Tangrowth." Kate said somewhat softly, not really wanting to admit the real reason behind why the large vine pokemon had brought Pachirisu to her.

"Why would Tangrowth bring this Pachirisu to you?" Keith questioned as the little squirrel pokemon crawled into Kate's lap.

"For it to be my new partner." Kate said quietly, looking down at the Pachirisu in her lap as Keith sat back down beside her.

"I thought you wanted Tangrowth as your partner Kate." Keith said as he wrapped a comforting arm around her to help make her feel better.

"But Tangrowth wants Pachirisu to be my partner." Kate said with a soft sigh as the Pachirisu in her lap climbed onto her shoulder, a smile on it's face.

Keith silently pulled the brunette closer to him, practically having her in his lap now. "Maybe he just knows that it would be better for you to have Pachirisu as a partner pokemon than him." Keith cooed comfortingly to her, the Pachirisu having moved off her shoulder when Keith pulled her to him.

"Maybe." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around Keith's waist and rested her on his shoulder, a soft yawn escaping her.

"Come on, let's go to bed Kate." Keith said as he laid back, pulling her with him to go to sleep.

"Alright." Kate said quietly, her Pachirisu bouncing over to Keith's bed and laying down on it.

Keith chuckled. "Looks like I'm sleeping with you again tonight Kate." Keith said as the brunette snuggled into his chest, ready to sleep.

"I don't mind." Kate said as Keith wrapped an arm around her, stretching slightly to get more comfortable in the bed. He then looked up when he felt the Pachirisu climb up onto the bed to sleep with them.

"I think Pachirisu wants to sleep with you tonight too Kate." Keith said with a small chuckle as Kate looked up to see him scamper up to lay beside him.

"It's alright. It's a big enough bed." Kate said as she felt Keith take her hand that had been on his abdomen and intertwine their fingers.

"You know I love you, right?" Keith asked somewhat shyly, eyes on their hands as he ran his thumb over Kate's knuckles.

Kate smiled up at him, able to see the light blush spread across his face before she leaned up and kissed him gently."Yeah." Kate said as Keith's grip on her hand tightened.

"You willing to say you love me back now then?" Keith asked with a warm smile as Kate wrapped her free arm around him tighter.

"I love you too Keith." Kate cooed softly to him before he connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you. Now, let's get to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow to leave, remember?" Keith said with a warm smile still held for his brunette goddess who stayed snuggled into his side.

"Yes, I remember. I'm surprised you remember." Kate said as she heard a soft chitter from the Pachirisu beside her, taking it as an approval from the little squirrel pokemon and smiling slightly.

"Oh hush. I remembered it little ms. Smarty pants." Keith said as Kate laughed at his attempt at a nickname. "What?" Keith asked as Kate looked up at him, eyes locking.

"That was a bad attempt at a nickname Keithy." Kate said with a chuckle as Pachirisu chittered happily beside her.

"Oh hush already. We're supposed to be going to sleep. Not making jokes and saying I cant come up with nicknames, Kitty Kat." Keith said with a smirk since he knew she disliked the nickname still.

"Oh fine Mr. Cranky." Kate said before pecking him gently on the lips, not allowing him to kiss back before she laid her head back down.

"Hey." Keith complained before feeling her hand squeeze his gently. He smiled softly as he held her tighter with his free arm.

"It's time to sleep Keith." Kate said through a small yawn. Pachirisu yawned with her and snuggled down to sleep.

"Alright. Night Kate. Sleep well." Keith said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Kate smiled softly before giving him one last good night kiss. Keith smiled as she snuggled back into his chest. "Love you Keith." Kate said before going to sleep.

* * *

**I bet yall didn't expect Pachirisu to show up. Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I had to read through a few chapters just to know how to finish this one for all of you. I hope you enjoyed it though. I will be attempting to get back into my regular updating though since it seems my life is starting to become less hectic and my writers block is beginning to vanish. Thanks for reading, and please do me a favor and hit that review button.**


End file.
